High School Hell
by MangaFreak15
Summary: The leader of the most ruthless gang in Japan has now been transferred from one high school to another. It's hell both ways, because Kagome is just...not your ordinary gang leader. KagxBan. OLD WORK. I don't recommend you read it.
1. Chapter 1: Gang Leader

**Chapter One: Gang Leader**

Kagome Higurashi of the fearsome gang _Mikorai_ was angry when her mother announced that she was transferring her to Shikon High, a local high school about seven blocks away. "No!" Kagome yelled, stamping her foot. "I won't go there! I have a gang to run, Mom!"

"Kagome, it's not right for someone like you to be the leader of a gang of guys and girls," Mrs. Higurashi said gently.

"That's what you think!" Kagome said angrily. "Look, they'll be heartbroken if I tell them I'm leaving, so let me run my gang!"

"Kagome!"

Kagome stalked down the street, slipping into a dark alley, where her gang awaited. "So, Kagome-sama, what's going on?" asked Ryoko.

"My mom wants be transferred to Shikon High, so I won't be with you guys," she muttered. "Well, too bad! You guys, I won't leave you, all right? Meet me here every day after seven and we'll go kick some ass!" Faint cheers came from the gang members.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kagome, dressed in the uniform of Shikon High, walked through the yard to the school door. Students piled in and Kagome walked stoically to her class.

The teacher, Mr. Coryo, introduced her. "Class, we have a new student who transferred here from Miko Junior High," he said. Kagome glared at everyone with the same look of contempt.

"I did not choose to be transferred," she said coldly. "My stupid mother thought she could break me up with my gang by making me go here." Whispers rose from the class.

"She was a gang leader?" "What a young teenage leader!" "Who is the gang she leads?"

"SILENCE!" she roared.

The whole class fell silent, scared by her tone. "I will not be made a fool by you wimps," she sneered.

Kagome walked to her assigned seat, which was next to ice prince Sesshomaru Taisho. "Hmph, what weaklings!" she muttered.

Sesshomaru was impressed by her attitude, and decided to find out more about her. He went to the library after lunch, looking up the last name _Higurashi._

He found Higurashi in a book, but was shocked when he read all the information on her.

_Kagome Higurashi, Top Student of Miko Junior High_

_Leader of the notorious gang _Mikorai_, gang of trained warriors_

_Recently transferred to Shikon High._

_Best friend is Ryoko Mitsurugi, second command of _Mikorai

Sesshomaru put the book back up, wheels turning in his head. _The gang _Mikorai_ is famous for highly skilled members. And this Higurashi girl…she's the leader…so she must be highly trained in many skills. I'll just have to find out._

XXXXXXXXXX

At seven thirty, Kagome and her gang were in the alley. "'Kay guys, tonight's Old Man Motoko!" she said, eyes flashing. Ryoko and Hiten cheered.

"Yeah!" Hitomi, Manten, and Bankotsu said.

"Three cheers for Kagome!" roared Miaka, Koharu, and Rin.

They all started their attack against the evil old man Narata Motoko. First they broke down his windows, leaping in at all sides. Narata spun around, his eyes darting wildly to each gang member. "What in the sev'n hells are you troublesome people doing in my home? Can't ya let an ol' man like me 'ave some peace?"

"Die!"

Kagome landed a powerful karate chop to the base of Narata's skull. He fell unconscious, hitting the floor. Hiten and Manten cackled with laughter. The others joined them, planning to terrorize more the following night…

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day in school, Kagome came walking up, the same cold glare plastered on her face. "Hmph, a waste of time when I could be with my gang…" she muttered.

A certain someone overheard her. "Well, you can't help it if you should be in school instead," the person said.

"Shut up, Sesshomaru," she snapped. "What I like to do is my own business, not the likes of another. I don't care if you're the heir to the Taisho Inc., it doesn't concern me." Kagome's snappy tone made Sesshomaru pissed.

"Don't speak to me like that, wench," he said, eyes flashing.

"Like I give a damn," snorted Kagome.

Sesshomaru growled angrily and Kagome got into an unfamiliar stance. Sesshomaru tried to observe what she was going to do, but it was impossible to read moves with that stance of hers.

He lunged cautiously, but all of a sudden, Kagome disappeared. Sesshomaru whirled around, only to be hit on the cheek with a karate chop. "Hmph, you're better than others I've terrorized," Kagome said, smirking.

"Hn," Sesshomaru said, walking away.

Kagome followed him, a cocky grin plastered on her face. As they passed by Hojo, he said, "Higurashi, you're so my type. Be my girlfriend?"

"No," she said flatly, rejecting the younger boy. "I'm a gang leader, and I already have a boyfriend, so quit your chit-chat and go get a slut!" She turned heel and walked to the classroom. Hojo stared into the space she just had been standing.

When they entered the classroom, Sesshomaru asked, "Who's your boyfriend?"

"None o' your beeswax," said Kagome. She ignored him and faced the window.

Sesshomaru didn't bother getting her attention, cause he knew it was useless.

When the bell rang, Kagome didn't walk to the cafeteria. She walked off campus! Sesshomaru watched her go with narrowed eyes. Where was she going at this hour? Then he saw a boy with a braid run up and they hugged.

_Is that her…boyfriend?_ Sesshomaru wondered.

XXXXXXXXXX

Well, duh, of course that's her boyfriend! Kagome's date was a handsome braided boy who was part of her gang. His name was Bankotsu Shitai. "Yo, 'Gome, how's it going?"

"That school is an assload of crap. Come on, where's the guys?" Kagome asked.

"They're in the alley with _Mikorai_ gang members," remarked Bankotsu. "Jakotsu keeps complaining because he hasn't seen you in a long time."

Kagome grinned. "Well, ya know what, meet me at seven with the guys in the alley, cause right now I gotta go on campus," she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Love ya, Ban."

They parted and Kagome ran back to the cafeteria, not even tired. She quickly ate lunch and went to the classroom. The rest of the school day was uneventful, so when the bell rang for the final time that day, Kagome sped to the alley. However, Sesshomaru followed her, keeping to the shadows.

In a dark alley, he saw fourteen people appear. Kagome spoke smartly, "It's supposed to be kept a secret, Sesshomaru, so why did you follow me?" The one known as Bankotsu looked up sharply, seeing a faint outline of Sesshomaru.

"To see where you were headed," came the quiet voice of Sesshomaru.

"Well, I told you, none of your business!" Sesshomaru ducked, but wasn't expecting a double strike. Kagome had feigned a kick to his head, but really sent one to his crotch.

Kagome backflipped, smirking. "Ha, go off with your tail between your legs, Sesshomaru Taisho. I won't be so merciful next time we meet," she said coolly. Sesshomaru winced.

_Damn, no wonder she's the leader! She's more skilled than me!_

XXXXXXXXXX

**Hahahahaha! I'm MF15 the Cruel! I kill people and hurt them! Well, this isn't a KagxSess fic. It's not KagxInu either. Here are the pairings:**

**KagxBan**

**InuxKik**

**NarxKagu**

**SanxMir**

**HitxRin**

**Don't think I'm a twisted evil old hag, though, cause I'm barely in teenage hood! Well, that's all. I came up with this story in a study period in class. Sayonara!**


	2. Chapter 2: Weapons Match

**Chapter Two: Weapons Match**

Sesshomaru glared at Kagome. She glared right back. "Back down, Sesshomaru Taisho, or feel my wrath!" Kagome threatened.

"I don't fear anybody, wench!" Sesshomaru barked back.

"Hey, don't call my girlfriend a wench, you insolent dog!" Bankotsu yelled from the sidelines.

Kagome relaxed. Sesshomaru thought she was going to leave him alone. But then she whirled around, backflipped over him, kicked him in the back, punched his side, threw him and his stuff, and tossed him to the sidewalk in a matter of ten seconds.

"Heh, that should teach you a lesson, Taisho," smirked Kagome, disappearing into the dark streets with her gang.

Sesshomaru got a headache. He struggled to get up, and managed to stand after ten minutes. "Damn you…Higurashi…" he winced. "I'll get you…just wait…"

"I'd like to see you try, Taisho," Kagome's faint voice drifted over the streets.

XXXXXXXXXX

When Sesshomaru woke up the next morning, he was sore and his body felt like a paperweight. Inuyasha barged into his room, yelling, "Sesshomaru, get the hell up!"

Inuyasha shut his eyes and waited for the morning blow that Sesshomaru always gave him for barging into his room. Surprisingly, it never came. "Eh? Sesshomaru, somethin' wrong with you?" Inuyasha asked, opening his eyes.

Sesshomaru couldn't move. _Damn you, Higurashi! Now I can't even get up!_ Nuyasha noticed his space look and wondered what was the matter with his brother. "Oi, Sesshomaru, did somethin' happen to you last night?"

"Shut your trap, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said, sitting up with difficulty. "When I get out of this state, I'm going to murder Higurashi."

"The new girl? What did she do to you?" Inuyasha asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Listen, Inuyasha, she's a gang leader…but not any ordinary roudy one…" Sesshomaru said.

"Ya, I know she's a gang leader 'n' all, but what the hell are you babbling about?" Inuyasha said, confusion showing in his amber orbs.

"She's the leader of the gang _Mikorai,_" Sesshomaru said, closing his eyes.

Inuyasha eyes shot wide as saucers. "What?! You mean to tell me she's the leader of the notorious and skilled gang _Mikorai?!_ Impossible!" he exclaimed.

"No, it is not. She kicked my ass to hell and back last night," Sesshomaru said.

"I'm going to challenge her to see if it's true," Inuyasha said, cracking his knuckles. "I'll teach that wench a lesson." Sesshomaru looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Are you nuts, Inuyasha? She could kick your ass in ten seconds!" Sesshomaru said. "She did it to me."

"I'm going to challenge her anyway," Inuyasha shrugged.

"You are a fool," Sesshomaru murmured, watching his brother go with a look of disapproval, "to challenge a warrior like that Higurashi." He shook his head and finally got his body to climb out of bed.

XXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha entered campus and spotted Kagome entering through the gates. "Oi, Higurashi!" he called, his eyes locked onto hers.

"What do you want, Taisho?" Kagome said. "I have no business with you, and unless you want to get your ass kicked, move." Inuyash didn't budge an inch. "Move, I said, Taisho!" He didn't even twitch. Kagome got tired and yelled forcefully, "MOVE!!!!!!!"

When Inuyasha didn't move, she became angry, and flipped over him before he could blink. "See ya later, Taisho," Kagome said, turning around and walking to the classroom.

Inuyasha realized that Sesshomaru was right. She was skilled highly in everything. _But I wonder if she can beat me in a weapon match?_ Inuyasha smirked. He would challenge her to a weapons match.

He ran into the classroom just as the bell rang. Kagome ignored him. The teacher started the lesson and Inuyasha dozed off.

"Mr. Taisho, what is the second rule on the list?" barked a strict voice.

Inuyasha rubbed his sleepy eyes. "No…sleeping in…class," he said stifling a yawn. "But class is boring…"

Someone whacked him on the head. "Shut up and get your ass straight before I castrate you!" Kagome threatened.

Inuyasha ignored her as he dozed off again. "Feh…" Kagome calmed herself.

"You know what, Taisho, you're acting like a big baby," she said as calmly as she could. Inuyash twitched. "Quit your childish attitude and act like the mature teenager you are!" she said, bashing Inuyasha hard on the skull.

Inuyasha toppled right out of his seat, clutching his head. "You little witch!" he yelled, rubbing his sore bump. "I challenge you to a weapons match!"

"Heh…are you sure, Taisho?" Kagome asked, an evil glint gleaming in her eye.

"Sure as anybody could be!" Inuyasha stated proudly, puffing out his chest.

"Then prepare to die…" Kagome whispered in a hollow, yet malicious tone of voice. Inuyasha shivered when he heard her. _Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to challenge her to a match with weapons._

Inside, Kagome was thinking with a sneer plastered on her face, _You are indeed a fool to challenge me to a match of weaponry._

XXXXXXXXXX

When it was time for the match, Inuyasha lead Kagome into the gym. "Choose your weapon, Higurashi. I'm going to slice your guts out!" he said confidently, swinging the doors to the weaponry open.

Kagome's eyes glittered as she spotted the one she'd use. Inuyasha plucked his favorite sword, the Tetsusaiga, but Kagome chose Tokijin. Inuyasha was shocked. "What! How the hell could you be able to wield that sword? For all I know, Sesshomaru's the only one who can wield it properly!"

"Feh. Fine, I'll put away Taisho's weapon, but I bring out this!" From thin air, she brought a gigantic halberd, shiny, clean, and silvery-blue. "Ha, try facing against the power of the halberd Banryuu!"

Inuyasha was frozen with fear. "W-w-who g-g-gave that t-t-thing to y-y-you?" he quivered.

"My boyfriend, Bankotsu!" she said. "Now, let's fight! I won't kill you, but if you insist, I will make you black out!"

Inuyasha snapped out of his shock when the butt of Banryuu connected with his face. He went flying backwards, slamming against the gym wall and slumping down. Those who were watching them fight gasped when the second weapons master went flying into the wall.

"Whoa, she's good!" they murmured.

Inuyasha got up, leaning on the hilt of Tetsusaiga. _Damn, she's better at weapons than physical strength!_ "Heh, one point for you, wench," he choked, swinging at her.

Kagome parried his blow with her halberd, forcing him back. She once again used the butt of Banryuu to slam Inuyasha into the wall. "I would've killed you if I used the real blade," she said coldly. "Be thankful I said I wouldn't kill you."

She turned and left the gym, her halberd slung over her shoulder vanishing in thin air. Inuyasha watched her go, with a sick feeling in her gut. _Sesshomaru's right, I am a fool to challenge her. I can't…move…_

"Ha, I told you so, Inuyasha," said a familiar voice.

"Oh, shut up, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha snarled. "One of these days I'm going to kill that wench!"

"I'd like to see you try, idiot," Kagome said, appearing between the two brothers mysteriously. "You can't even land a hit on me! That's just sad!"

"You too, Higurashi, shut the hell up," Inuyasha growled, swinging a fist at her.

Kagome grabbed his fist, twisted around, and cracked it. Inuyasha screamed in agony when she broke his wrist. "You…damn…bitch…" he winced, fainting.

"I told him I would make him black out, so I did," she said. "You may take him to the medics if you wish." She turned around and left a gaping audience staring at her back.

They turned to Sesshomaru, "Sesshomaru Taisho! Did she kick your ass as well?"

"I hate to admit it, but yes, she did," Sesshomaru said, glaring at the direction she disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Hahahaa! I'm sorry for all the Inu fans out there, but I just had kick ass with Kagome's skills as a gang leader. I shall hope that you R&R!**

**MF15**


	3. Chapter 3: Sango Taijiya

**Chapter Three: Sango Taijiya**

New traveled fast, and soon the whole school knew of Kagome's amazing abilities. Kagome ignored them as they whispered about her in the hallways, followed her like lost puppies, or begged for autographs.

"Hey, new girl! Everybody's talking 'bout ya, so I want to see if I could be your friend!" said a friendly voice ahead of kagome. She looked up and saw a girl with a long brown ponytail waving at her.

"Who're you?" Kagome asked. "I don't mean to be rude, but that's my style."

"I don't mind," the girl said airily. "I snap a lot too. Y name's Sango Taijiya, nice to meet ya."

Kagome smiled. She was beginning to like this girl. "Do you know how to fight?" she asked, a small glint of anticipation in her eye.

"Yeah, but only with a sword and a giant boomerang bone," Sango sighed. "Notthing about martial arts or physical combat."

"Want to get some private tutoring from me? I taught my gang…wanna join?" Kagome asked, holding out a hand. Sango took it and shook.

"Deal, Kagome."

"Okay, so here's the schedule. Meet me at the end of school by the gates, and we'll go to meet my gang at seven," Kagome explained.

"Say, who is your gang, anyway?" Sango questioned. "I can't join if I don't know them!" she laughed heartily. Kagome joined her, but with a more evil edge to it.

XXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha was having an argument with his calm older brother. "Why the hell didn't you tell me about her, Sesshomaru?!" he yelled.

"I told you that you were a fool to go against a warrior like her. Did you not hear me?" Sesshomaru said coolly, his face as impassive as ever.

"But why–?!" Inuyasha started, but was interrupted.

"Inuyasha…SHUT THE HELL UP!" Sesshomaru roared so loudly that Inuyasha backed away, showing fear in his eyes. "I TOLD YOU THAT YOU WERE A FOOL! YOU DIDN'T LISTEN TO ME! YOU SAID YOU'D CHALLENGE HER ANYWAY! SO QUIT YOUR INFERNAL WHIMPERING AND SHUT THE HELL UP!"

XXXXXXXXX

Sango got out of class and saw Kagome waiting by the school gates for her. She sped down and leaped beside her new friend. Kagome grinned, and off they went, walking to Kagome's home.

Kagome dropped her stuff off in her room, and they headed out the door. Sango followed Kagome as she walked down the street until they approached a dark alley. "Oi, Ban! I'm here!" she called.

There was the sound of footsteps. The first one to emerge was a handsome braided boy, who charged at Kagome and nearly knocked her over. The rest, boys and girls, came into view. "Yo, guys!" Kagome called. "Do you mind if someone else joins the group?"

"Sure, as long as she/he is strong and is highly skilled like us," Bankotsu and Hiten answered.

"My name's Sango Taijiya and I wield a boomerang bone called the Hiraikotsu," Sango said, stepping forward.

"I'm going to train her to your level, 'kay?" Kagome said to _Mikorai._

"Okay, Kags," Bankotsu said, embracing her. "Make sure your school doesn't have any boys who'll take you away from me. Cause I got ya first." Kagome laughed and hugged Bankotsu back.

"Don't worry, Ban, one tried already and I talked the shit out of him!" Kagome whispered into his ear. "I won't let anyone but you and my gang come near me, or touch me…"

Sango watched this exchange of affection with a small smile on her lips. They broke apart, and Kagome said, "Who do you want tonight?"

Hiten and Manten smirked, "Let's go terrorize the police!"

"Why not?" Kagome shrugged. "We'll scare the shit out of those dimwits."

They snuck along the alley. When they reached a dead end, Kagome tapped a secret code on to the bricks, and they glowed pink before turning aside. In front of them was the police station.

The police guards noticed them as they came walking up. "Yes, what may we do for you?" they asked.

"Nothing, we're just having a little fun," Kagome replied. "If you don't want to die, then run away! Or else you'll face my gang and I!"

The police yelled, "Arrest them!" Kagome gave a cold glare.

"Idiots," she said softly. The police guards looked scared. Kagome attacked them and in five seconds flat, they were out cold, sprawled on the steps with a terrified look in their eyes.

Kagome dusted her hands off. "There, now we can terrorize those fools," she said, an evil smirk appearing on her face. She darted inside the door, whirling around and sliding across the smooth marble floor.

The gang followed her, repeating the same motion, joining as a circle together inside the station. Sango didn't know how to, so she just copied their moves, and ended up as perfectly as them. Police streamed in. The chief police yelled, "What do you want?"

"To have fun," Kagome replied.

Sango knew her parents were part of the Tokyo police force, and grew slightly nervous. They came out and their stern features were changed to shocked expressions. "Sango, what the hell are you doing with those troublemakers?" her mom asked.

"Having fun," Sango replied. "Sorry, Mom, but this is fun!" Kagome knocked them out before they could say another word.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Kagome picked up Sango and they went to school together. As usual, there were whispers about how Kagome defeated the weapons champions, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha Taisho.

However, this time, there was staring, mainly directed at Sango, because she was walking along with the new girl! "Kagome, I'm nervous," Sango whispered.

"Just ignore them; they're just a bunch of low-life, non-skilled, ass pickers," Kagome snorted. "They're as annoying as they can get if you had gotten food stuck between your teeth." Sango took a deep breath and ignored all the stares and whispers.

They entered the classroom. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both turned their heads when they heard the door open. "It's the weapons mistress! The wench Higurashi!" sneered Inuyasha.

"Who're you calling a wench, shit face?" Kagome shot back.

"Shut up, bitch face!" Inuyasha growled.

"Speak for yourself, wise ass!" Kagome said.

"Slut!"

"Ass!"

"Whore!"

"Dog shit!"

"Wretched girl!" Inuyasha lunged, only to be kicked in the head.

"Idiot," laughed Kagome. "You can't lay a finger on me!" Inuyasha was angry that she was humiliating him, and shot forward at a faster pace, but Kagome disappeared. "See ya, muttface!" she said, sitting in her seat.

The teacher cleared his throat, "Inuyasha Taisho, for picking a fight, you may stand outside."

Inuyasha cast Kagome a dirty glare, meaning he'd get revenge for this. She just glared back, but stuck her tongue out in a gesture of playfulness. She turned around to face the teacher, and Inuyasha went into the hallway.

Kagome was thinking, _Serves that stupid idiot right. Hmph, whoever picks a fight with me will get it!_ She smirked, and time passed by very quickly as she tuned out the teacher.

XXXXXXXXXX

**You guys aren't nice! Usually I get a ton of reviews, but this time I got a measly, what…four?! I will commit suicide, seriously, if you don't frickin' R&R! I swear I'll get revenge!**

**MF15**


	4. Chapter 4: Sesshomaru vs Kagome!

**Chapter Four: Sesshomaru vs Kagome!**

Class was uneventful, and Kagome was bored out of her mind. While the teacher wasn't looking, she passed notes to Sango, who passed back.

The bell rang for the end of school. Kagome got up quickly, and with Sango by her side, they walked out the door. But someone grabbed Kagome's arm roughly. She halted and turned to the person with an icy glare.

"What do you want, Taisho?" she asked coldly. "If you have something to say, say it!"

"I want a rematch, so I can beat the living shit out of you," Sesshomaru growled.

Kagome laughed haughtily. "Very funny, Taisho, but I'll give you a week's time to train, then only may you have your so-called "rematch"," she said coolly, glaring at him. She walked away, ignoring him.

"Get back here, wench," he insulted, knowing how much that would tick her off.

"Sango, do you have a boyfriend?" Sesshomaru's eyes widened. The little bitch was ignoring him! And Inuyasha ticked her off saying that she was a wench! Ooh, that little gang leader chick was going to pay!

"No, Kagome, why do you ask?" Sango was surprised by the new girl's question.

"You should get one…but he's got to be strong and…highly un-perverted…and likes you!" Kagome said in her usual evil tone.

"B-b-but I don't l-like anyone!" Sango protested.

"Yes, you do. I've seen signs of it," Kagome said slyly. "Let me guess, Sango…it's Mirpku Houshiko…am I correct?" Sango's eyes went wide by a mile and her cheeks flamed as red as a tomato.

"H-how did you know?" she stammered, blushing furiously. "I've had a crush on him since childhood!"

"See? I knew it!" Kagome laughed heartily, but Sango noticed this one was carefree and untroubled, unlike her usual cold and evil tones.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru was frustrated. His father was refusing to train him! Izaiyoi was cooking dinner, and Inuyasha was a dimwitted old piece of dog shit. "Fine, I'll train myself," he muttered, walking to his room and taking his most prized possession, the Tenseiga.

(A/N: Tenseiga might be a healing sword, but in this high school world, it's just a sword.)

"I'll beat the crap out of Higurashi even if it costs me my jewels," Sesshomaru said.

He went into the Taisho's dojo, and practiced stances, attacks, and defense with Tenseiga. Izaiyoi came into the dojo and said, "Dinner's ready, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru sheathed the Tenseiga and came to dinner. "Oi, Sesshomaru, what're you doing with the Tenseiga?" Inuyasha asked.

"Training. A week from now, I have a rematch with Higurashi," Sesshomaru answered simply, wishing to avoid his half-brother as much as he could during that time period. "Now then, shut up."

Sesshomaru shoved the food into his mouth. He cleaned up quickly and ran to the dojo again. Inutaisho sighed. "He must really want to defeat this 'Higurashi' guy quite badly, I take it," he said, looking at Inuyasha.

"Higurashi's a girl," Inuyasha said quietly.

"What?!" Inutaisho roared. "Are you trying to tell me my eldest son, a sword master, lost to a _girl?!"_

Inuyasha gulped. "She's not an ordinary girl, Father," he said shakily. "She's the leader of a gang called _Mikorai._ She's highly skilled, surpassing both Sesshomaru and my level."

"Very well, Inuyasha. I shall test this Higurashi to see if everything you tell me is true," Inutaisho said, getting up.

"B-but Father! Only fools would challenge someone like her! I did, and ended up with my ass kicked like three times into the wall!"

Inutasiho didn't say a word. He turned to Izaiyoi with a stern look. "Izaiyoi, do you know Higurashi's number?" he asked, his gaze softening at her.

"They're just at the opposite end. Kagome's mother transferred her from Miko Junior High to Shikon High, so the road would traverse right past their house before it stops. I'll give them a call," Izaiyoi said, flipping the phone open and dialing a number.

"Hello? Higurashi residence," a feminine voice came from the other end.

"Hello, Mrs. Higurashi. My name is Izaiyoi Taisho and I want to speak to you about your daughter. Inutaisho-dear wants to have a match with her to see if she really kicked his sons butts," Izaiyoi laughed.

"Oh dear, Kagome has a schedule every night though," Mrs. Higurashi said sadly. Every night, since she's a gang leader, they terrorize people for fun. But if there's resistance, Kagome just knocks them out. She also has a boyfriend named Bankotsu."

"How about Saturday morning?" Izaiyoi suggested.

"Plundering on rich houses to feed the poor," was the answer. "The only time Kagome is free is probably Sunday afternoon."

"Sunday afternoon, then," Izaiyoi said.

"All right, I'll let her know," Mrs. Higurashi said, hanging up.

XXXXXXXXXX

A week passed with Kagome and Sango almost inseparable. Sesshomaru had trained himself to his limits. Inuyasha was wary of Kagome ever since she'd beaten him in the gym. Kagome and Sesshomaru stood facing each other in the battlegrounds of the school.

"Sesshomaru, just don't kill yourself" Inuyasha hollered from the sidelines.

Inutaisho and Izaiyoi came to watch the battle between the two weapons masters, or mainly, watch Kagome the Weapons Master and Sesshomaru the Second Master.

"You ready?" called Kagome with the same smirk set on her face.

Seshomaru nodded. He sped at her, but she leaped away, landing behind him and landing a split second kick to his spine. Sesshomaru only felt a bit, since he had twisted sideways. Kagome said, "Are you going to use your weapon, Sesshomaru?"

"When I feel it is time," Sesshomaru answered, aiming a punch at her stomach.

Kagome caught his fist and flipped him over her shoulder. Sesshomaru landed hard, but he struggled to get up. Kagome looked at him coldly. "Are you sure you trained, Taisho?" she asked coolly.

Inutaisho was struggling to keep himself from blurting out, "Don't let a girl beat you!"

Izaiyoi was flabbergasted as Kagome got the best of Sesshomaru Taisho.

Sesshomaru decided then to take out his weapon. "Tenseiga!" he roared, slashing at Kagome.

She leaped up and landed on his sword. "Gotta do better than that, Sesshomaru!" she exclaimed, squatting down to look at his face up close.

"Get off my sword, you wench!" he said, swinging up in a wild fashion.

Kagome jumped off. "Ya know, maybe it's about time I brought out my weapon too," she said. Inuyasha's eyes bugged out.

"Sesshomaru, watch out! She has a halberd!" he yelled, standing up.

Kagome smirked. "Ah, so one of the Taisho's know…why not the rest?" From out of thin air, she drew a gigantic halberd bigger, broader, flatter, wider, and taller than her! And she wielded it with a single hand!

"Banryuu!" she cried, sweeping sideways quickly.

Sesshomaru countered with Tenseiga, which Banryuu struck with such force that it rung. "Ah, 'tis a sad song the sword sings," she said, placing Banryuu over her shoulder.

Sesshomaru paused to let his sword stop ringing, but failed to see the incredibly forceful kick Kagome gave to his abdomen. Sesshomaru gasped as her foot connected, and he went flying into the stands.

He still grasped the Tenseiga, which he used as a cane. Kagome smirked. "How long have you been training for this, Taisho? A week?" she barked.

"No…I've trained myself for four years," he answered, grimacing.

"You'll never defeat me then. I trained since I was three," Kagome said.

"Like I give a shit," Sesshomaru mumbled. With his last effort of energy, he threw the sword at Kagome, not knowing whether it would hit or not.

Kagome ducked as Tenseiga flew over her head, slicing off a few strands of hair. "Giving up, Taisho?" she said, grinning. She punched Sesshomaru in the head and he fell unconscious, slumping down.

Kagome sniggered. "Well, whoever wants a piece of me can come and get it!"

XXXXXXXXXX

**I don't like hurting characters I seem to like, but it's how the plot of the story goes. I hope I get at least twenty reviews before I update! Ifi don't I'll be stubborn and I won't update until I have twenty reviews!**

**MH15**


	5. Chapter 5: Kikyo Kaera

**Chapter Five: Kikyo Kaera**

Inutaisho's jaw dropped. Izaiyoi was staring at her friend's daughter with wide eyes. _Incredible! The daughter of a miko as a gang leader beat my son in five minutes! But I wonder if she can beat my husband…_

Inutaisho snapped back into reality and yelled, "I believe you! Mind if you have a match with me?" Izaiyoi gasped. Kagome smirked, and shook her head. Inutaisho leaped down and landed gracefully on the floor.

In a flash, he drew his blade and brought it down with a thwack on Kagome's head. Or, what he thought was her head. He hit the ground with his sword and whirled around, expecting to see his opponent, having watched his son battle with her.

He was surprised when he was met with empty air. He felt a foot connect with his back behind him and lurched forward. Inutaisho swiped blindly behind him, grinning when he received a sharp gasp.

Kagome narrowly missed being beheaded by Inutaisho's blade. She gave a small gasp and leaped up, doing a backflip and landing on her feet. She observed Inutaisho as he turned around. _This guy is no fool, like his sons…he is strong and thinks strategically and quick. I must be careful._

Inutaisho charged and brought his blade down. Kagome sidestepped the sword and placed her hand on it. "Kaze kirei ra hi!" she shouted, grasping the sword with her fingers.

A blinding yellow light burst from her fingertips and engulfed the sword, blowing it to smithereens. Everybody's jaws dropped as they stared at Inutaisho's destroyed blade. "Impossible!" Inuyasha voiced aloud. "Nobody has broken Dad's blade before! How come a _girl_ could?!"

"I'm a gang leader, daughter of a miko, living at a Japanese shrine…why wouldn't I have been able to break a sword? I have been trained in martial arts, miko abilities, swordsmanship, and any other thing you could possibly learn as the daughter of a miko and a gang leader of _Mikorai_ since I was three! I practice with these wimps to help my abilities as a gang leader!"

"Hey, that's not fair!" Inuyasha yelled.

"It is…" Sesshomaru's faint voice said. He'd come to, only to see his father fighting with Kagome. _That wench is so gonna pay!_ His eyes widened when Kagome shattered Inutaisho's blade.

Inutaisho didn't know what to do. His sword had been broken and he had no other weapons. Kagome smirked. "Give up, Taisho?" she taunted. She pointed Banryuu at Inutaisho's throat.

"I concede defeat," Inutaisho admitted.

"Dad!" Sesshomaru and Inuyasha yelled at the same time.

"Shut up, you asswipes! You can't defeat me, and I can't defeat her!" he roared.

Izaiyoi hurriedly dialed Mrs. Higurashi and almost screamed into the phone, "Cancel Sunday afternoon, your daughter just kicked my husband's ass!" Mrs. Higurashi laughed.

"It's expected. I thought she'd win," her voice said through the phone.

Izaiyoi screamed, "You…you _knew?!_ Why, then, did you keep it from me?!"

"So you could see for yourself how powerful my daughter is. Oh, by the way, did she use a spell?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Which one?"

"'Kaze kirei ra hi'," Izaiyoi answered in a puzzled tone.

"Ah, she used the spell of destruction! The 'Wind's Beautiful Sun Light', the spell of annihilation, also of destruction. I thought she'd use a different spell other than that one. What'd she break?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, her voice having a hint of amusement.

"My husband's sword."

"Oh my Kami! Kagome, you are so dead for breaking a perfectly innocent sword! I must apologize, Izaiyoi, for the destruction of a fine blade. Kagome has broken more than before, and she knows her punishment for breaking steel-edged blades! Grounded for the day, or night for the matter. Must've known what she was doing if she chose to break the sword. Is it mendable?" Mrs. Higurashi talked quickly.

"I'm afraid that choice is out of the question. Kagome blasted it to smithereens," Izaiyoi said, laughing slightly at Mrs. Higurashi's fast talk.

"Oh my Kami, that's the first she ever annihilated a sword to splinters! Usually she just snaps the blades in half and tosses them away. She should be grounded for a week," Mrs. Higurashi said furiously.

"No, no, don't ground the warrior babe. It's all my husband's fault for wanting to fight her," Izaiyoi explained.

Mrs. Higurashi sputtered, "Izaiyoi! I've grounded Kagome for longer periods of time and she–i.e., she has to–"

"No, no, Aiya, let her go, she's a perfectly free being," Izaiyoi said hurriedly.

Mrs. Higurashi, a.k.a. Aiya Higurashi, uttered a single word into the phone, "Fine." She hung up and Izaiyoi clicked her phone off. Inutaisho and their sons were ready to go. Izaiyoi stood up, brushing off her black satin dress, and following after them, wondering particularly about Aiya's daughter. It was quite intriguing, the way she moved.

_Well, something's not right…I'll just have to ask the girl myself what her secrets of sword fighting are, so that I may teach my husband and my sons to be stronger,_ Izaiyoi thought, a small smile showing itself on her face. _Soon…_

XXXXXXXXXX

The whole school was talking about how the new girl, Kagome Higurashi, defeated the Tokyo swordsmaster, and top business man in the city, Inutaisho Taisho. The whispers traveled around the city, and pretty soon the whole city feared that one sane girl who lead _Mikorai._

Unknowingly, another new girl would present herself soon. And she was Kikyo Kaera.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day Inuyasha spotted a beautiful girl with long raven black hair and chocolate brown eyes walking up the school steps. Her look was cold like Kagome's, but in a way, it was different. Inuyasha instantly felt a tiny flush in his heart and his mind, knowing instantly that he's fallen in love with the stranger.

He went up to her and asked her, "What's your name? Have you come to study in this school?"

The girl answered, "My name is Kikyo Kaera, and yes, I transferred to this school like Kagome Higurashi." Inuyasha was surprised.

"How do you know that wench?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She's my arch nemesis, and has been forever," Kikyo said. "But I always…lose to her in a fight, or a contest. That's why I strive to defeat her."

Inuyasha grinned. "Me, too! Maybe we can team up and try to defeat that…wretched bitch!" Kikyo shook her head.

"It is impossible. If I must overcome such a strong opponent, I must train more. You never gave me your name, boy. What is your name? If I am to team up with you, I should know it. Or would you rather I call you boy?" Kikyo questioned.

"I'm sorry, Kikyo. My name's Inuyasha Taisho," Inuyasha said, holding out a hand. "And I prefer not to be called 'boy'."

"You are an interesting person, Inuyasha. I hope we become good friends," Kikyo said, smiling at Inuyasha. (A/N: I'm a Kikyo hater, but only when she does stuff to Kagome)

Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat when she smiled at him. He was now extremely positive. He was in love with Kikyo. A silly grin spread on his face, and he led Kikyo to class.

When Kagome saw Kikyo, she stood up so quickly, her papers fell to the floor. Her eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here, you bitch?!" she hissed in a venomous voice. "You will never win! You'll never, ever, ever win!"

"I don't give a care about being called a bitch, you sassy rogue girl!" Kikyo shot back.

"I'd like to see how everyone reacts when I tell them you're a major slut," Kagome said coldly, her icy chocolate orbs glaring straight into Kikyo's muddy orbs.

"I'm no slut, you daughter of an ass-fucker!" Kikyo said angrily.

"Don't you dare call my father an ASS-FUCKER!" Kagome yelled, slapping Kikyo. "You're a slut, don't deny it; you slept with every guy in our former class!"

"No, I didn't, you big liar, I broke up with Onigumo; he was a faggot," Kikyo spat.

"You want a fight, you bitch-shit?" Kagome hissed, her eyes flashing with a vicious hatred.

"Archery, wench-whip," Kikyo said boredly. "I've improved, but I doubt you have!"

"Bah! My archery's good as new! You never have any hope, do you?" Kagome took Kikyo to the gym, where they set up archery targets. "Get ready to lose again, black-haired bitch face!" Kagome loosed her arrow, and it sailed with a pink light straight into the bull's eye.

Kikyo strung her bow, and she launched an arrow. Unlike Kagome's it didn't emit a pink light, nor did it hit a dead center. It hit the second ring from the center. "Damn you to hell, Kagome Higurashi!" Kikyo screamed loudly, storming back to class.

Kagome huffed angrily and stalked back to class also, glaring daggers at Kikyo's back while paying attention to the teacher. What a day it turned out to be.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Please don't flame me, Kikyo fans, I'm sorry if I mistreated Kikyo, but I hate her, so please don't blame me. If you flame me, well, then I hate you too. I hate fanfiction flames, but so far, I have only one. Please R&R! And flame at your own risk!**

**Oh, and actually, don't mind the twenty reviews thing in the last chapter, actually, I'm going to wait for thirty reviews before I update.**


	6. Chapter 6: Attempt and Moment

**Chapter Six: Attempt and Moment**

That night, Kagome tired the gang out with training, and they all went home weary and sleepy. Kagome walked home and washed up. She went to bed at midnight, hatred circling in her mind on Kikyo, her arch nemesis.

As soon as the clock struck two, a mysterious figure slipped into her room. It was Kikyo, who held a knife in her hand. Tonight she would kill her enemy, who was better at everything than her. _I'll kill that sassy wench…and throw her corpse at Bankotsu's feet,_ she thought evilly, a smirk lighting up her features.

She slunk up to Kagome's bedside, and raised the steel knife above her enemy's heart. _Goodbye…Kagome Higurashi!_ Kikyo thought, her eyes blazing with undaunted hatred and revenge. She struck down, but narrowed her eyes when Kagome moved.

Kagome hadn't been able to sleep, so she moved to the side. She felt something strike her bed, and tossed around, throwing the blanket over the intruder's head. Kikyo gave a hiss when Kagome snagged her head with her cover, and she dropped the knife. It thudded to the floor, the point buried in Kagome's floor.

She clawed at the comforter, trying to pull it off, but Kagome pulled her forward and yanked it off. "Kikyo!" Kagome whispered with a venomous tone. "What the hell are you doing in my room? I didn't give you permission–" she dragged Kikyo to her window "– to murder me in my sleep!" She tossed Kikyo out her window (sorry Kikyo fans) and smirked when she heard a scream of pain and the breaking of a bone.

Kikyo's scream woke up the Higurashis and they ventured outside with sleepy eyes. Aiya's eyes widened when she saw a motionless Kikyo on the ground, her right leg pinned under her body and her left arm bent at an odd angle. "My goodness, it's the Kaera's daughter!" she exclaimed.

Kikyo muttered a few words out of unconsciousness, "Kagome…out window…"

Aiya figured out what Kikyo was saying. "Kagome threw Kikyo out her window? But how's she get there in the first place?" Jii-chan inquired.

Aiya ran to her daughter's room. She flung the door open and stepped into the threshold. "Kagome, why did you throw Kikyo Kaera out of the window and break her bones?" she said sternly.

"Because she tried to assassinate me," came Kagome's reply.

Aiya was startled. "She what?" she asked incredulously. "No, she tried to murder you in your sleep?"

"Yup. Here's the proof," Kagome said, yanking the knife that Kikyo brought out of her floor. "It's the knife she brought with her to kill me while I slept. What a lowlife, right?"

"That's…that's terrible," Aiya breathed. "I was friends with Mitoko since you two were five. How could Kikyo become so…so cruel?"

"She hates me because I'm better at everything. She can never hope to beat me in any sort of match," Kagome answered simply.

"That's…startling. I'll call Mitoko right now and demand what's going on," Aiya said. She grabbed the home phone and dialed Kikyo's mom's number.

A sleepy voice answered the phone, "Hello-o? Who i-is it?"

"Mitoko, what the hell is going on with your daughter?! Tonight she tried to assassin kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled into the receiver.

Mitoko's voice turned awake in seconds. "Kikyo tried to kill Kagome? That's rather embarrassing and grievous…I hope she didn't succeed."

"No, she didn't, but Kagome broke her arm when she tossed her out of her window," Aiya answered hastily.

"She what?! I take it back, Aiya, I feel naught but hatred for your daughter as well! She had no right to throw my precious baby out of her window! I hate you all! Damn you to hell, Higurashi!" Mitoko's voice thundered.

"Then what do you say if Kikyo had succeeded? What would you have done?!" Aiya screamed despairingly into the phone, tears brimming at the edge of her eyes.

"…" there was silence on the other line. "I…I hate you! Aiya Higurashi, I'm not speaking to you ever again!" The sound of a phone being slammed down roared into Aiya's ear.

Aiya slumped to the floor, hid her face in her hands, and cried. Kagome heard the faint sobs, and went down to comfort her mother. She put her arms around her mother's neck and whispered, "Don't feel ashamed in me, Mom. Kikyo should be the one to be blamed."

"N-no-o-o, Mit-t-oko won't b-be my f-friend-d (sob) again!" she cried. "S-she (sob) told m-me so-o!"

Kagome patted her mother on the back, and said as gently and soothingly as she could, "Please, ignore that woman. She is not worthy of your companionship." Kagome shot Kikyo's motionless body a disgusted and hate-filled glance, then returned it to her mother.

XXXXXXXXXX

Bankotsu came over to Kagome's house because the next day he would ask her out on a date, but when he arrived, he found Kagome's mother asleep on the couch with dried tears on her face. Kagome looked really tired, and she was slumped on the table, grasping a cup of now cold water.

"Kagome? Did something happen?" he asked, waking her up.

"Bankotsu, Kikyo almost killed me last night," Kagome said. "Mom is upset because Kikyo's mom told her that she hated us now. Kikyo's been taken to the hospital because I threw her out my window and broke her arm."

"You mean Kikyo Kaera? We all hate her, don't we?" Bankotsu said, hugging her. "Can you leave the house today?"

"I think I can…yes, I guess, Sota and Jii-chan can take care of Mom. Why?" Kagome questioned. Then a smirk came to her face. You want to go on a date, right? Sure, but where?"

"Anywhere you want, Kags," he answered.

"What about…we stay in the shrine?" Kagome asked, taking Bankotsu by the hand.

Bankotsu went to her room and told her, "I thought dates were supposed to be outside?

"They are. I just can't think of another place to go," Kagome said, sitting on her bed and looking very thoughtful.

"Kagome, you're the prettiest and boldest girl I've ever met," Bankotsu said, his face coming closer to hers.

Kagome knew that he was leaning to kiss her. She cupped his cheeks with her hands and placed a rather gentle kiss on his lips. Bankotsu had closed his eyes.

Guess who saw them?

XXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were walking home together, Inuyasha trying to strike up a conversation with his brother. They were passing the Higurashi shrine when they glanced at the window of Kagome's room, and saw her kissing a braided boy whom Sesshomaru knew as Bankotsu. Somehow, Sesshomaru felt a pang of envy when he saw them kissing.

Inuyasha, who didn't know Bankotsu, was horrified. "That guy's raping her!" he exclaimed aloud.

"No, he's not. He's her boyfriend, Bankotsu," Sesshomaru answered.

"He's her…wait a minute…WHAT?!" he yelled.

"Inuyasha, look above you, moron," Sesshomaru said, moving away. Inuyasha was puzzled. All of a sudden he was clocked over the head by something hard, and it left a bump the size of a goose egg on his head.

He looked at the window angrily. Kagome was glaring murderously at him through the window, and so was Bankotsu. Kagome was holding an alarm clock in her right hand. He looked down to see a sharpener on the ground.

"What did you do that for, you moronic wench!" he shouted at her.

Kagome chucked the alarm clock at him and Inuyasha was clocked over the head again. He shook his fist at her, and was about to chuck the alarm clock and the sharpener back when Sesshomaru grabbed his arm in a tight grip. "Do not interfere with others' business, Inuyasha," he said, not letting go.

Inuyasha struggled against Sesshomaru's iron grip. "Let me go, you bastard! I need to ascertain if that wench really has a boyfriend!" he growled.

"You moron, it is plainly seen that they love each other! You're obstinate, but rather too obstinate!" Sesshomaru let loose a series of low, but threatening dog-like growls. Inuyasha turned to him sharply.

"Sesshomaru, since when were you my boss? And since when did you learn how to growl like a dog?" Inuyasha asked, a small smirk on his face.

Sesshomaru didn't take the bait. However, he did give Inuyasha a good seven solid punches in the gut. He shot Kagome an understanding glance and dragged the half-conscious Inuyasha away.

Kagome was annoyed that Inuyasha had interrupted her and Bankotsu's little moment, but when Sesshomaru looked at her and took Inuyasha away, she went back to it.

That night, as Kagome lay sleeping in her bed, an intruder slipped in. This intruder had wavy black hair and startling red eyes that seemed to lock you in a cage of fear. An evil intruder, no doubt, but if you knew just who he was, well, wish that you weren't in this timeless moment of abduction. And no, this time it's not Kikyo, who tried to kill Kagome, but it was Naraku, the one man who Kagome despised the most.

Naraku had guessed how strong Kagome was now. Five years ago, she'd beaten him, but this time for sure, he's going to kick her ass. But five years ago, Kagome didn't have a gang or a boyfriend. _This is going to be difficult…I need to catch her alone,_ Naraku mused.

Bankotsu was nowhere to be seen in the room. Naraku went to Kagome's bed and let a pale finger touch her cheek. Naraku wasn't expecting a resounding and inferior slap that followed his actions. _Whap!_

Kagome woke up when she felt her hand slap something, or someone. She opened her eyes to find a glaring Naraku in her room! "You!" she screeched, leaping out of bed. "Why did you come back?!"

"To get my revenge, dear Kagome, and I'll make it as fast as it can," Naraku answered, smirking.

"No way in hell would I rut with you, you sick pervert!" she yelled, standing in an unfamiliar stance.

"But I will find a way, Kagome, I will find a way to get you," Naraku said, creeping closer to the angry girl.

"Stay away from me, you creep!" she said, moving forward quickly. She moved to slap him, but he caught her wrist. Before she could register what was going on, Naraku kissed her, his cold dry lips brushing over hers.

Kagome place her hands on his chest, and with a blast of miko energy, she pushed him off of her. Bankotsu barged into the room, his hair in a messy braid, and holding a sword. Kagome had pointed the tip of Banryuu at Naraku's throat. "You should die, Naraku!" she seethed. "And why is it you can never beat me? Because you are a cold, unforgivable, perverted sicko!"

Naraku ducked as she attempted to decapitate him. Kagome and Bankotsu together tried to kill Naraku. But unfortunately, Naraku was too flexible, so he dodged every thrust. At last, he made an attempted offense, which shocked Bankotsu greatly.

He once again kissed Kagome, but this time he put more force into it. Kagome pushed him away and struck Banryuu deep into the heart of the intruder. Naraku rasped, "At least…I had…fun…" and his head dropped to the floor, his eyes rolling back until there was no pupil and his chest lay limp. Naraku was dead.

Kagome decapitated Naraku's corpse, and dumped the body out her window. His head she crushed with her foot, not on her floor, but outside. The moonlight shown on her figure, covered with blood, or at least her hands were.

She washed out the terrible taste of Naraku from her mouth and went to her room again. Bankotsu thought it would be wise if he stayed with her this time. And maybe that was a good idea. Or so they thought. If someone else came to murder them, Kagome swore that she would kill anyone who even tried.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, when she went to school, people starting whispering and gossiping about how she'd injured the school's newest girl by throwing her out the window. Also, news spread fast about Naraku found dead outside the Higurashi shrine, but it was a mystery who killed him, for everybody feared him.

"Kagome!" Sango said, running up to her. "Did you know that Naraku was found decapitated and dead outside your home?"

"Yep. And the reason why…do you want to know?" Kagome asked, eying her friend's startled face.

"You know why?" said a puzzled and confounded Sango.

"Well, let's just say I'm the only one who Naraku's ever feared," Kagome said coldly. "I happened to be the one who killed him with Bankotsu and it also happened that he tried to rape me."

Sango gave a horrified gasp. "Bankotsu tried to–" she began, but Kagome gave her a furious glare that could rival Sesshomaru's.

"No! Naraku tried to rape me, but Ban never would!" she cried, angry.

Sango was a bit exasperated, and sighed, "Yes, well, I'm sorry, Bankotsu would never try to rape his girlfriend."

"Indeed, he wouldn't!" Kagome declared proudly. "That's why I love him…because he's not a commoner like some people…he's not a rich snob either…he's just my caring boyfriend!" She turned to open her locker when a hand was clapped on her shoulder.

Kagome stiffened when she felt the textures of a male hand. "Get away from me, whoever the hell you are!" she yelled, whirling around and sending him flying across the hall. The guy smashed into the wall and fell down. He looked up and glared at her.

"Oh, sorry, Taisho, but how was I supposed to know it was you?" she asked coolly, hands on her hips.

Sesshomaru got up, dusting his uniform off. "If you could have _looked_ first, I wouldn't be in a mess, Higurashi," he replied, not breaking contact with her. "It _is_ all your fault, afterall. Now, apologize. I don't care if you're a gang leader or if you're a peasant, but it's proper to apologize."

"Shut the hell up," Kagome said, turning away and walking to class.

Sesshomaru didn't say a thing as he watched Kagome walk away from him. But inside, he was pissed as hell for being ignored by the one girl who just seemed to change everything around in their lives. But he'd've been ever more pissed if he had learned that Kagome was mocking him for the fun of it.

"See ya later, Taisho, when I leave for my training," her voice floated back to him, the message carved into his mind. _Training…hmph, like that wench would ever need training. She's already the school's girl from hell,_ Sesshomaru thought angrily.

XXXXXXXXXX

At the end of the day, Sesshomaru spotted Kagome and Sango walking together as they headed towards the school gates. He followed them silently, knowing that Kagome would sense him sooner or later.

He was right. But if Kagome sensed him or not, she didn't show anything. She went to her house and dumped all her stuff in her room. Bankotsu was asleep in her bed. Kagome smiled, and whispered something into Sango's ear.

Sango grinned evilly, and without waking Bankotsu up, they took him outside. Sesshomaru hid himself, but watched as Kagome fetched a bucket of water and dumped it on Bankotsu. The braided boy woke up sputtering and finding himself sopping wet. Bankotsu glared playfully at Kagome for dumping ice-cold water on him while he was asleep.

Sango watched along with Sesshomaru as Kagome took Bankotsu upstairs to change in her room. A shriek rang out, but only momentarily, "Not right here, you pervert!" And the cry was followed by a faint slap.

Bankotsu changed into a different set of clothes. "We're doing more training this evening," Kagome said firmly. "No exceptions." He groaned when he remembered the last time Kagome trained them.

"You almost killed us with your extra hard training course!" he said. "Of course, it'll have to be that again, won't it?"

"Nope, I've devised something different this time," Kagome answered, smirking when Bankotsu looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Now what?"

XXXXXXXXXX

**I hope ya'll liked this chapter! Thank you to all my reviewers, but this time I expect to get at least forty-five reviews! If I don't, no update for you! I'm so cruel, aren't I? Well, I'm not saying you deserve it, but I just want a lot of reviews and I have decided to be obstinate in this story! Unlike my other ones.**

**MH15**

**Extra: Sorry about the long wait, my Internet crashed for several days (or weeks) and I couldn't get on, so sorry!**


	7. Chapter 7: Her Old Nemesis

**Chapter Seven: Her Old Nemesis**

Bankotsu was sweating. In front of him was a gargantuan obstacle course, and his girlfriend was telling him that _this_ was what they had to do. "Kagome, you're kidding me," he said, looking at her. "Please say you're joking. We are _so_ not doing this, are we?"

"Well, Bankotsu, it's good for you," she said. "It'll help your reflexes."

Jakotsu and the others groaned. "Reflex, my ass!" Renkotsu said, slapping his forehead.

"Hey, Renkotsu, you want to go first?" Kagome threatened. "I'll show you how."

"Uh, no thanks," he answered hastily, backing away.

Kagome shook her head. "You guys are such cowards! I really think this will help you. I had to go through this when I was younger than you! Look how much it helped me! Watch closely…if you can," she snorted.

Bankotsu thought she was insane. "You're really going through that monster?" he asked.

"Watch me," she said. "I'll get through in two minutes, or less. Get a timer from my bedside."

Suikotsu ran off and came back with a timer. "Set it for two minutes, let's see if I can make it," Kagome called from in front of the first obstacle. "Ready, set, GO!!"

It was a flash. They were unable to believe their eyes. Kagome looked like she wasn't from Earth as she spun, ducked, weaved, attacked, defended, whirled, crossed, jumped, leaped, and landed without a scratch on the last platform. They glanced at the timer…and she'd done it in two minutes.

"By Kami, how the hell…?" Ryoko whispered. "Kagome, you were like a god!"

Kagome said, "Oh yeah, it also helps increase your speed. That's good training. Now, stop being spineless rats and do it!" Bankotsu was whacked several times as he ran through it.

"That's not good training, it's major torture!" he cried. "Kagome, are you _trying_ to kill us?"

"No, I'm trying to help you get stronger," she said, throwing her hands up in frustration. "If you can't handle it, you guys are wimps."

"I'll do it," Sango said. "I'm not afraid of this obstacle course!" Kagome smiled. She took the challenge. When she came out the other side, she only had one cut and two bruises on her left arm and her cheek. Ryoko gaped.

"_Mikorai_ should keep up its reputation for being strong," Kagome declared. "That's why I train you in such things…also so you don't dull in your skills." They all sighed and started on the obstacle course.

After three hours of getting whacked or cut, they headed home and immediately fell asleep upon hitting their pillows. Kagome wasn't tired, but she went to bed anyway.

The next morning Kagome awoke and packed up for school. Bankotsu saw her off and said, "Make sure nobody gets you!" She smiled at him and nodded.

Kagome arrived at school. She started to get out her stuff from her locker for class, but then a hand clapped down on her shoulder. She spun around, slapping the person with a hand. He glared at her, and she gasped. Her face went white. "K-K…Koga?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Sango all entered the hallway and halted when Kagome slapped someone, but upon seeing who it was, turned pale. She looked like she feared him. "K-K…Koga?" she whispered.

Koga Ookanashi, Kagome's true nemesis, equal to her, but was also in love with her since childhood. But he started to hate her when she met Bankotsu and fell in love with him. He fought with her, but it ended in a tie. He'd trained, and become truly more fearsome.

"Long time no see, Kagome," Koga growled. "Have you gotten stronger? Last time it was a draw!" Inuyasha stared. _This guy can match Kagome's skills?_

"I have, you asshole!" she roared, kicking him. 'The question is: have you?"

"Yes I have, you insufferable bitch!" he snarled, punching the locker beside her. "I don't get what's so loveable about a witch like you! Do you remember how much I hated you because you found Bankotsu?!"

"What's wrong with you? You used to be so nice to me, but last time you said I betrayed you! In fact, I never _loved_ you!" she shouted at him, slamming a textbook down on his head.

Koga clocked her on the shoulder. She gripped his throat and he had cocked back a solid fist, ready to punch her lights out. It seemed like and eternity as they stood there, glaring at each other.

Kagome loosened her grip and said, "Another time, Koga. I have class to attend even if the teacher doesn't teach anything but shit." She slammed her locker shut and fled.

Sango quivered, "Who are you? A-and how are you equal to Kagome?"

"Feh, I was her childhood friend. I fell in love with her, but then I hated her when she met Bankotsu and fell for him and he for her. Now they're lovey-dovey shit has gone too far. I ain't afraid of any gang!"

"I'm part of it," Sango said quietly, disappearing down the hallway to class.

At the end of the day Koga met them at the gates. "Kagome, I want a match right this instant!"

"I have a schedule to run, now beat it, wolf boy!" she said, pushing him aside and going down the street back home. Koga would not be ignored, and so he followed them. They dropped off their stuff at Kagome's house, and headed to the alley.

"Koga, stop following me," Kagome said through gritted teeth.

"I want a match! I will beat you!" Koga hissed.

Bankotsu emerged and stopped when she saw Koga and Kagome glaring at each other. "It's you!" he snarled. "The one who loved my girl but then hated her!"

"Oh, hello, Ban," she said, looking away.

Koga took this to his advantage. He landed a hard blow on her cheek, and sent her smashing into the alley wall. "Kagome!" Bankotsu cried, running towards the rubble.

Kagome struggled to get up. "D-damn you," she winced, rubbing her bruised cheek.

Koga kneed her in the stomach, but she jammed her foot in his private section. He howled in pain as his cock throbbed. "You…bitch!" he snarled as he leaped at her, knocking her to the ground.

Kagome socked him in the jaw and kicked him against the alley wall. She was breathing hard. "Hhhhh…hhhh…ugh…" she winced as she felt the place where Koga had hit her against the ground. Her shoulder felt numb with pain.

Koga got up. His eyes flashed with much anger. "I'll kill you today!" he shouted, leaping at her. Kagome had no choice. She ran.

Koga and Bankotsu followed her. Koga had absolutely no clue where she was headed, but fueled by his rage, he followed. Bankotsu realized where Kagome was going, as they passed familiar streets.

_She's headed…to that obstacle course! Maybe she can lose him there…_ Bankotsu thought.

They came to the colossal obstacle course and instantly Kagome jumped into the darkness, knowing where she was headed. Koga tried to go after her, but hit his head on a metal bar. He jumped…and got smacked in the face by a wooden log. He fell to the ground and was out cold.

Kagome came out and said shakily, "Is he gone?"

Banotsu answered, "Nope, but you sure knocked him out."

Kagome tiredly smiled and said, "Ban, please take me home." And she collapsed. Bankotsu caught her before she smashed into the ground, and lifted her on his back.

He had never seen his girlfriend so worn out. There was something about that Koga dude that made her faint. Was it exhaustion? Fear?_ Or maybe…she wanted to escape his hatred?_ He wondered.

Whatever the reason, it wasn't good.

XXXXXXXXXX

The other members of _Mikorai_ were worried sick. Bankotsu emerged from the shadows, carrying their unconscious leader on his back. They gasped. "What happened to her? Did that Koga guy do something? I'll kill him!" Jakotsu said angrily.

"No, Jakotsu," Bankotsu sighed. "He's out cold, too. She's just exhausted from trying to lose him."

"Is she okay, though? She looks really pale," said Sango.

"She's just tired, okay? I'm going to her house," Bankotsu answered, disappearing down the street.

XXXXXXXXXX

At school, Kagome didn't show up. Everyone was confused, even the teachers.

Sesshomaru frowned. This was unusual of the Higurashi girl. _Where is she?_ Sango looked really worried. She didn't respond to anything. Sesshomaru guessed that something _did_ happen to her, but Sango wouldn't say.

At lunch break, he stopped her as she headed to the cafeteria. "Where is Higurashi?" he asked.

To his surprise, despite her downcast appearance, she made quite a rude reply back, "None of your business, Taisho!" And she stormed off, ignoring him.

At the end of the day, Sesshomaru tried to follow Sango, but all she did was go home. Something must've happened. He knew the way to the Higurashi house, so he trekked there by foot.

He knocked, and a dead tired Bankotsu answered the door. "What do you…want?" he asked.

"I'm wondering what happened to Higurashi, she failed to show up today," Sesshomaru said sharply.

"Oh, it's you, Taisho Sesshomaru. Go away," a thin voice said.

Sesshomaru pushed the door open some more, but Bankotsu forced it shut. "You're finally awake, Kagome. I'm glad."

XXXXXXXXXX

**Hohoho! Kagome and Koga kicked each other's asses! In the feudal age, Koga loved Kagome, but this is high school, so he's her major enemy! So, I hope ya like it! Thanks for the reviews! Oh, and I decided I would be really cruel if I didn't update, so screw whatever I said on the last chappie!**

**MH15**


	8. Chapter 8: Shopping Gifts and Dreams

**Chapter Eight: Shopping Gifts and Dreams**

"_Kagome! Kagome!" ten-year-old Koga ran up to her. He held out a little present. "Here, it's for you!"_

"_Oh, thank you, Koga! You're the nicest friend I ever had!" Kagome chirped, opening the present. It was a photo album of all their times together. "Oh, thank you, Koga! Now I'll treasure this forever and ever!"_

_They hugged and went to play. At dinnertime, Koga's mother came calling. "Koga! We need to go home now!"_

_He yelled, "Bye, Kagome!" as he walked off, holding his mother's hand._

_The next morning Koga came to her house, and went to play. He stopped in shock when he saw Kagome. She looked so beautiful in that nice blue and green kimono, he was almost blinded._

_He took one quivering step towards her. "K-Kagome? Is that really you?" he asked._

_She looked surprised. "Oh, hi, Koga. I didn't know you were here. Did you want to play again?"_

"_That's what I'm here for!" he said proudly, pointing a thumb at his chest._

_She giggled, got up, and they went to play. Koga playfully tackled her in the backyard. "Ha! I win!" he said. Kagome pretended to pout._

"_That's not fair!" she protested, a twinkle in her eye. "You boys are so much better than us girls!"_

"_But Kagome," Koga whined, "I'm terrible at archery and such."_

"_That's cause you're not made for it," Kagome said._

"_Oh? So what if I'm not?"_

"_Well, if you ever grow up to be a man, and you say you still can't do archery, imagine what remarks you'd get!" she said, laughing as she took off._

Kagome woke up. She had just been dreaming of the past…when Koga and her had still been best friends. What was it that changed it so much? Was it because Bankotsu had come and she'd fallen for him? Was it also because Koga had been in love her? Why? Why?

Bankotsu came into the room. "Oh, you're awake, Kagome. You were the one who told Taisho to go away, right?" he asked brightly.

"Yes, what was that nerdy shitbag doing here last night?" she asked.

"Asking where you were," he answered. "You weren't in school yesterday, remember?"

"Oh, yeah," she said quietly. "Did Koga come? Ever?"

"Nah, he has yet to show his sorry face and that freaky wolfish frown around here!" Bankotsu snorted. "I dunno if he's got enough guts to come back to fight you again."

"He has," she said.

"Well, all the better. If you train harder, Kagome, you'll be better than him!" Bankotsu said sternly. "I don't want my girl to lose to some mowed down shackle butt."

Kagome giggled. It was cute that Bankotsu thought she shouldn't lose to Koga. But…

"Is it really necessary to say that, Ban?" she asked. "I mean, even though Koga's my enemy now, he was my friend when we were younger. No need to call him a mowed down shackle butt."

"Well, if you insist," Bankotsu said, shrugging. "But I still don't want you to lose to that scrawny wimp ass."

Kagome sighed as she shook her head. "Oh well, I guess you could call him whatever you think he is," she said, turning to him. "You really _do _think he's a mowed down shackle butt and a scrawny wimp ass? You're so funny!"

Bankotsu chuckled as he lightly leaned over to kiss her cheek. "I think it's best…if I stay with you."

Kagome nodded. She got off the couch and said, "Bankotsu, I'm well enough to head to that crappy school tomorrow. Thanks for being here with me."

"Anyways, Kagome, what were you dreaming about? You were mumbling something that sounded like, 'Oh, thank you, Koga! You're the nicest friend I ever had!' That ring a bell somewhere?"

"Oh, Ban," Kagome said, looking to the ground. "I was dreaming of my…past. My childhood with Koga. That's before I met you."

"I see," Bankotsu said. When Kagome had said that in her sleep, he felt a pang of envy and betrayal. But when she told him she'd been dreaming of the past, he'd been relieved. Was he that protective?

Kagome said, "It's almost noon. I'd better eat something for lunch. I also want to go shopping for something…some sort of present to give to you and the gang…"

Bankotsu said, "Hey, babe, you don't need to give me a present. You _are_ my present. I'll help you get something for the others."

"Really? Thanks," Kagome said cheerily.

XXXXXXXXXX

In the mall, Kagome looked all over the place for something, dragging Bankotsu with her. "Even a girl needs to go shopping sometime!" she said. "I don't care if I'm a gang leader, I still need to shop!"

"I shouldn't have agreed…" Bankotsu mumbled.

Kagome didn't seem to hear that. She went to a feudal shop, where she found a beautiful purple rosary necklace. "Oh, Ban! Look at this! Wouldn't it be a perfect fit for that stupid Taisho's brother?" she laughed.

Bankotsu joined in. "Yeah! I can imagine it now!" he chuckled.

"Hmm…oh, wouldn't this be perfect for Jakotsu?" she asked, showing her boy friend a snake bone sword.

"Holy…yeah, he loves those things!" Bankotsu said excitedly.

"Uh…what about this for Sango?" she asked uncertainly, holding up a giant boomerang bone.

"Wow! Hey, Kagome, I betcha you and I could get something real nice in here!" Bankotsu said. "That perfectly suits Sango, too!"

"I hope I have enough money for this stuff…" Kagome said, looking at her purse.

Bankotsu said, "I'll be right back, Kagome. I'll find out the price for this." He went to the register, where he asked the lady, "Hey, what's the price for these old things?"

"Oh, those? Only 500 yen each. There really old, so they're cheaper than the other newer products," she said, blushing at him.

He strode back to Kagome. "Lady said that they're only 500 yen each," he told her.

"Oh, they're that cheap? Kami, that's good news!" Kagome said. "I don't have that much money."

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day, when Kagome went to school, voices shouted, "Hey, it's the Higurashi girl! She's back!"

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha heard this. They went outside to see and it was really true. He spat out, "Why weren't you here yesterday or the day before that, wench?"

"Why do you care, Taisho butt brain?" she spat back. She actually spit on the ground at his feet.

Everyone was shocked. The only person in the world who'd ever dare to do that would be his father. And now, there was a girl who actually _spit at his feet._ Did she despise him?

"You! Higurashi! I challenge you to a rematch!" he shouted angrily.

"You stupid fool, get it into your equally thick skull that you are a loser who can't hold his own against a girl!" she shouted in his face. She slapped him on the cheek, leaving a red handprint that stung.

Sesshomaru was so shocked. _This wench really slapped me! Oh, she's gonna pay…_

Kagome stalked away, steam puffing from her ears. _That sonnova…that pompous ass…that arrogant jerk! I'm glad Ban's nothing like him,_ she thought.

XXXXXXXXXX

That night, Kagome had another dream, but this was much more different…

_Kagome was staring at a tall, handsome braided boy. She blushed when he looked her way._

_Koga noticed this, and said, "Hey, you! Whatever your name is, don't steal my girl!"_

_Kagome said exasperatedly, "Koga! How many times have I told you that I'm not your girl? I'm just a friend! Get it?"_

"_No, you're not, Kagome!" Koga said hastily._

_The braided boy said, "Well, my name's Bankotsu. Nice to meet you." He shook hands with Kagome, but Koga glared at his hand._

"_I don't trust you," he muttered._

_Bankotsu shrugged. He withdrew his hand. "Well, nice meeting ya." He walked away._

_Kagome stared after him. She turned to Koga. "How could you drive him away? We could've become friends with him!" she shouted._

"_Kagome, he looked like he was gonna steal you from me!" Koga whined._

"_Oh, you…you silly men and your stupid obsessiveness! You're too overprotective of me," she sighed._

_Koga's heart shattered when Kagome said, "Koga, I don't love you. You're just my best friend."_

Kagome shot up. She'd just been dreaming of the time she first met Bankotsu. She'd broken Koga's heart right then and there. He'd been in love with her.

"Why?" she whispered. "Why am I dreaming…of my past?"

XXXXXXXXXX

**Okay, I'm stopping. That's the end of chappie 8! I hope ya'll like it! And I'll try to update soon!**

**MH15**


	9. Chapter 9: Ayame Kaiyashi

**Chapter Nine: Ayame Kaiyashi**

Bankotsu noticed Kagome's frown. "What's wrong, Kagome?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I keep having these dreams, from my past," she answered curtly. "Last night was when I first saw you. Do you remember?"

"Oh…you mean when you told Koga that you weren't his girl, just his friend?" he said, scratching his chin. "Yeah, I remember that."

"I can't stand it," she sniffed. "Every time I wake up and realize it was all a dream from my past, my old scars come back to me. My heart suffers, _I_ suffer. Can't I hope to ever atone for it?"

"Koga's just bent on revenge," Bankotsu said, taking her into his arms. "Kagome, you can cry all you want. There's nothing wrong with it."

"I refuse to cry over someone who thinks I betrayed him!" Kagome bit out angrily. "He thinks he owns my heart, then he's so wrong! I told him he's just a friend, why can't he get the message through his skull?!"

"Tell it to his face," Bankotsu said. "I think that would be the best bet."

"I have told it to his face before. He still thinks that I was two-timing him for you," she said. "I really never loved him in the first place. Why is he taking revenge on me? Is it because I shattered his heart into so many fragments he can't pick it up and mend it with someone else?"

"I wouldn't have the answer," he replied to her. "We'll have to talk it over with Koga. Get a new fiancé."

"Like who? I don't know a soul who could stand him! Except…this one girl I met who told me she was so deep in love with Koga, she'd do anything to please him. Her name's Ayame Kaiyashi, and she's got some fiery red hair," Kagome said.

"Where is this "Ayame" girl?" Bankotsu questioned. "I'll set her up with Koga."

"She lives in the outskirts of Tokyo, as the daughter of a wealthy business man," Kagome said, trying to remember any information on her. "Look her up on the computer files, she's probably there."

Bankotsu went and got on to Kagome's pink computer. He searched the files of her documents, and found a single file containing all the information on Ayame Kaiyashi.

_Ayame Kaiyashi_

_Daughter of wealthy business man Konoko Kaiyashi_

_Love Interest: Koga Ookanashi_

_Hobbies: Drawing him in her diary and reading_

_Forefathers: Grandsire Yashio, Grandame Sumiyaka_

_Personality: Cheerful, demanding, sweet_

_Looks: Green eyes, red hair, a charming smile, and purple flowers in her hair_

Bankotsu smiled. "Koga's so gonna be surprised," he snickered quietly to himself.

He came back downstairs and said, "Kagome, if found the file."

"Good. See if you can find Ayame, I got to go to that stupid school," Kagome said, putting on her shoes and walking out. Apparently, while he was on the computer, she'd changed, washed up, eaten something, and had put on her shoes when he came back.

Kagome approached the school. She glared at Sesshomaru as he came walking up to her. "What the hell do you want this time?" she asked, glaring at him.

"You…why do you hate me?" he asked softly. In a strange gentle tone. Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"Don't play flirt with me, you stupid head," she said. "Of course you know why I hate you so much. You're such a flirtatious nerdy dog who boasts way too much, and is so weak he can't even beat a girl!"

"You…" he growled.

"I what? Do you have something to say to my face or should I just walk off and leave you alone? I'd rather not be late for class, so good bye and good riddance." She walked past Sesshomaru without a word.

She was so mad, steam was puffing from her ears. _Oh, that sonnova…that stupid…_ she cursed angrily in her mind.

At the end of the day, just as she was coming off campus, her boyfriend's voice yelled, "Kagome! Hey, Kagome! I found Ayame!"

"Oh, so you did, did you, Ban?" Kagome murmured, not really paying attention.

"Kagome!" Ayame yelled happily, running to the older girl.

"Oh, hi, Ayame. You still in love with Koga?" she asked, brightening up. _At least I won't have to deal with stupid Taisho…for the moment._

"Yeah! He's so awesome…that gleaming black hair…those beautiful blue eyes…" a dreamy look filled her green eyes. She really was the same Ayame she'd met a while ago.

They walked to her house together. "I don't know how we're going to get Koga to fall in love with you, since he's so bent on revenge on me, the one he loved so long ago," Kagome said quietly. "But since he wants to kill me now, I'm like a walking Koga magnet. He could come any time."

Ayame said, "If you see him, please try to settle your score! I really love him, and I'm so afraid he'll reject me."

"Don't worry, Ayame. Ban and I will take care of it!" Kagome said proudly, flicking her raven tresses from her face. "You can bet on it!"

Ban leaned in and kissed her lightly. He pulled away and said, "Ayame, you wait here. When Koga comes running, we'll come back. And Kagome should fend him off until you come out and yell, 'I'm in love with you! Stop your revenge!' Then you can maybe stop him."

Ayame blushed at the thought of maybe finally getting the one she loved. She nodded and the two young lovers took off.

Kagome and Bankotsu walked around, weaving in and out of the alleys, before they were suddenly ambushed by Koga.

"Die, Higurashi!" he yelled, leaping out from behind a garbage can and attacking them. Kagome was ready. She dodged his blow and punched him in the stomach. Then she started running.

Koga got up, chasing after the two. "Come back here, you ingrates! Cowards! Running away!" Koga shouted after them. They ignored these insults and continued running, rounding a final corner to Kagome's house.

They called, "Ayame! Ayame!"

The red haired girl came out. They disappeared into the house, leaving Ayame to face an irate Koga. "You! Where's Higurashi?" he growled.

"Koga…I want to tell you something…" she said softly. "I'm in love with you…but you've only had time for your stupid revenge…so quit fighting with Kagome and get a girlfriend!"

Koga was a-taken back. "Y-y-you're what?" he stuttered.

Ayame spouted it out, all her confessions, all her feelings, into that one breath just now, "Koga, I'm madly in love with you! I don't feel as though I could live without you! Please, _please_, for me, please just quit your revenge. It won't make you any happier to kill your childhood friend. Can't you just settle down with me and live a peaceful life? Don't you want that? Look, Kagome's already happy with one other, so just…_stop!"_

What a way to express yourself! Especially if you're talking to your secret crush and you feel as though you could be tongue-tied and not be able to tell him how you feel. But Ayame just couldn't take it any more. Her feelings burst out. And not a moment too soon.

Koga collapsed and said, "I never thought…about anything else. I just wanted to kill her…but I also thought that I…I wouldn't be able to do it," he said blankly. "I think it's for the best that I…that I don't kill her." He fainted right after.

Kagome shook her head. "Poor Koga…he's probably been exhausted all this time…"

"You're feeling sorry for the old flea bag?" Bankotsu said unsympathetically.

Kagome whirled and said shortly, "He's my childhood friend! I can't let him go so easily just like that, Ban!"

"I see. There's nothing you can do about it, anyway," he replied, turning around. "See ya back in the room, Kag–"

"No, don't even go there! Just wait in the kitchen, I have to talk to you, mister!" Kagome snapped, helping Ayame drag Koga into the house.

Bankotsu wondered if he had indeed said the wrong thing. But this wasn't the first, and most likely not the last, time she had snapped at him. He shrugged, seating himself in one of the chairs and waiting for Kagome.

She came back and said, "All right, Ban, now why did you think that I shouldn't feel sorry for my old friend?"

Bankotsu fidgeted. He didn't want to tell her that he thought Koga was an immature avenger, one who started to hate her after she fell in love with him. "Well…" he tried to find the right words to say.

"Well what?" she asked, one eyebrow raised at his hesitation.

"Well, I think he's an immature avenger!" he blurted out. He mentally slapped himself. _I think I've just made things worse._

Kagome was staring at him. It was really unnerving. "What…did…you…say…?" she growled, eyes flashing. Bankotsu had only seen her this angry at other guys, not him.

"I said that I thought he was an immature avenger, but he's not, really," Bankotsu said.

Kagome relaxed. Bankotsu had only thought and said, not really know how good Koga was. She leaned back, "Ban, sometime one of these days, we should go on vacation."

He asked, puzzled, "Where?"

"Where else? Hawaii," she said. "We know English."

Bankotsu got up from his chair and walked to her. "That's a great idea, Kagome," he said gently, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"Of course, and we're going…next week."

Time passed by quickly. Soon enough, Kagome had booked airline tickets and it was dated for the 2nd of May. Kagome and Bankotsu stood in line as the passengers filed out, one by one. "Flight 37 boarding now." A voice rang out clearly in that section.

Bankotsu and Kagome boarded the plane, taking their seats. The expected thing was that they had to wait until the passengers all came in. The unexpected things were two voices that were clearly surprised, "Kagome? Bankotsu?"

They turned their heads. Kagome exclaimed, "_Taisho!!!!!!"_

XXXXXXXXXX

**Bankotsu and Kagome almost had a fight, but they made up! And the next chappie should be posted soon! I promise!**

Bankotsu: Phew, my girlfriend didn't get mad at me. I really said the wrong thing.

Kagome: What's that supposed to mean?!

MangaFreak: Now, now, don't get mad.

Kagome: MangaFreak, when did you have any right to tell me what to do?

MangaFreak: I _don't._ I only command what you do in this story of mine. You belong to your creator.

Kagome: And that happens to be Rumiko Takahashi, yes, I know.

Bankotsu: Do you belong to her?

MangaFreak: No, I don't. I'm myself, and both you, Kagome, and any other Inuyasha characters belong to her.

Bankotsu: I'm not Inuyasha!

MangaFreak: Nonono! I mean you're part of her story _Inuyasha._

Bankotsu: Oh, so Inuyasha has a story and I'm in it?

MangaFreak: No, Takahashi has a story and _you_ are in it!

Kagome: I am, too!

MangaFreak: I know you are!

Kagome: When will we give those presents to the others? Before we leave for Hawaii, suppose.

MangaFreak: I dunno. Maybe I should…whatever, ja ne!

**MH15**


	10. Chapter 10: Vacationing With The Enemy

**Chapter Ten: Vacationing With The Enemy**

Sesshomaru was shocked when he saw Kagome and Bankotsu on the plane. "Kagome? Bankotsu?"

Kagome turned and when she saw him and Inuyasha, she exclaimed, _"Taisho!!!!!"_

"What are you doing here, wench?" Inuyasha asked rudely.

_Conk!_ Bankotsu punched Inuyasha on the top of the head. "No one talks to my girlfriend like that!" he snarled. Inuyasha glared at him.

"Thanks, Ban," Kagome said, smiling sweetly. "Taisho, I suggest you sit down before you roll down the aisle and make a fool of yourself."

He quickly sat in his assigned seat and buckled up. Inuyasha plopped down in his seat and complained, "These things are so frickin' hard!"

"Shut up, Inu-baka," Kagome snapped. She turned to Bankotsu and started to talk in low tones.

Inuyasha was fuming that she dared call him "Inu-baka". "I dare you to say that again, you big-assed bitch!" he called.

Kagome twitched slightly. "What?" she asked calmly.

"I dare you to call me Inu-baka again, you big-assed wench!" Inyasha said smirking.

"You know what, Inu-baka, go screw yourself," Kagome said sourly, turning away.

Sesshomaru silently chuckled at this comedy. His brother was being dissed like heck, and he sat back to enjoy it. The plane started to rumble down the run. It gassed up its engines and…_vroom!_ They were off to Hawaii.

Five hours later, they descended on to a runway on an American island full of volcanoes and beaches. Kagome and Bankotsu took off together. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha tried to follow them, but they disappeared into the crowd.

Kagome went to the Pearl Alcove, a pretty classy hotel with a beautiful view. Unknowingly, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were going there, too.

Kagome was renting a room when Sesshomaru came in. "What the…we're staying at the same hotel!" Kagome shrieked.

She spoke to the secretary in charge. "Um, Ma'am, what room are we in again?"

"You and that handsome boy are on the 3rd floor, room 305 on the left," she said, looking at the list. "Here are your card keys." She handed over two card keys to Bankotsu, and they went to the elevator.

"Your name is…" the secretary trailed off, looking expectantly at Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru and Inuyasha Taisho," he stated briefly. The secretary, Anna (Hawaii is American, so American names!) Kurribel, said to them their room numbers and floor.

To their horror, their room was the 3rd floor, room 304, right across the hall from Kagome and Bankotsu's. "We're doomed," Inuyasha moaned, fake tears of grief running down his cheeks.

Sesshomaru, with a huff of irritation and anger, dragged his baggage all the way to the elevator, and all the way down the hall to their room.

Inuyasha sank into his seat with a stifled groan. "We came here to get vacation away from Japan, and this is what we receive?!" he sighed. "Higurashi's spending her vacation with her boyfriend…and us."

"Stop complaining and live with it," Sesshomaru snapped. "There's no way she's going to ruin the vacation I have sought for years!" He lay down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Inuyasha fidgeted.

"Since we're here, why don't we go to the beach, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked his older brother.

"Forget it, I already have a fine enough tan," he answered, rolling over on the bed and trying to get some sleep.

Inuyasha growled and was about to shout something at him when there came a knock on their door. "Taisho! I want to speak with you!" Kagome's voice floated through the wooden door, freezing Inuyasha in his tracks.

"Oh no, it's that wenchy witch," he mumbled.

"…" Silence behind the door…then…

"I heard that, you sonnova bitch!" A slip of paper went under the door and footsteps stormed away.

Inuyasha was about to pick up the piece of paper when Sesshomaru said, "Don't touch it."

"Why not? There's nothing harmless about a piece of–" he touched it, it sparked, and went…_**BOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

Sesshomaru said, " I told you not to touch it."

"–grenade…" Inuyasha muttered angrily.

Anna came running. "What was that just now?" she demanded. "Sesshomaru and Inuyasha Taisho, please open up!"

"Come in, whoever the hell you are," came Inuyasha's muffled voice.

Anna entered the partially exploded room. "What were you trying to do?!" she accused Inuyasha.

"It wasn't me! It was that stupid Kagome, giving us a grenade in the disguise of a slip of paper," Inuyasha said, disgusted. "I'm gonna teach her a lesson about messing with me!"

"Inuyasha, remember, she could kick your sorry ass to hell and back without even getting a scratch," Sesshomaru said.

"Oh yeah, she's the ultimate head of _Mikorai_," Inuyasha chided himself for not remembering.

Anna shook her head. "Well, it's your room, you two, so you must be the ones responsible for fixing it." Sesshomaru shot up from his bed.

"No…way…am I carpenting this hotel!" he snarled.

"If you don't, pay a $700 fee and you may go to a different hotel," Anna said. "It's your choice."

"I do not happen to have your paper bills. I only have Japanese yen," Sesshomaru told her.

"Oh, well, then hand over 5,000,500 yen, please," Anna said brightly.

"What the hell?!" Inuyasha cried.

Sesshomaru said angrily, "That's a ridiculous price for a hotel that's not even the highest in your ranks!"

Anna was surprised. "Why, Mr. Taisho, sir, the highest ranking hotels fine you 350,000,000.00 yen. This price is utterly minor compared to that," she said.

"Minor, you say? That's not even minor, you good-for-nothing woman!" he growled at her. She took a quivering step backwards.

"B-but sir, it's one of the cheapest…" she trailed off.

Sesshomaru roared with fury, "GET OUT OF MY ROOM, YOU INSUFFERABLE BITCH!!! NO ONE TREATS SESSHOMARU TAISHO WITH DISRESPECT!" Anna, frightened to death, scurried off, shooting one last fearful look at him.

Inuyasha was utterly surprised. "Whoa, Sesshomaru, did you just yell at a girl?"

Sesshomaru sent him his "death glare". Inuyasha backed off, stammering, "W-well, it's n-not like y-y-you haven't before…"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK, YOU IDIOTIC COWARD!" Sesshomaru roared at him.

"Sesshomaru, you're losing it," Inuyasha muttered. "Calm down, or you'll rip up this entire building."

Sesshomaru fought to keep his temper in. He couldn't go all psycho because the fee was so expensive for repairs. It was, after all, not his building. "all right, fine, I'll pay the damned fine," he grumbled, taking out his overly bulging wallet and going to find Anna.

She was shivering behind her desk. When he approached, she gave a startled squeak of terror and nearly fell off her chair. "Mr. Taisho, sir, please accept my most humblest apologies! I didn't realize you were the son of the great Japanese business man Inutaisho!" she said, shaking.

Sesshomaru said coldly, "Look up from the ground, you worthless wench." Anna did as she was told. "I came here to pay for the damage, not have you goggle over me."

"Y-yes, sir," she said hastily, taking the cash and shoving it in a small brown shoebox.

Sesshomaru walked back to his room, but then he heard shouting between Inuyasha and Kagome. "You wench, what're you doing invading my room when I'm in the middle of s shower?! You saw me naked!"

"What?! How dare you! I thought that Taisho would be here!"

"Stop denying you saw me nude!"

"I'm not denying it, you senseless dog!"

"Bitch!"

"Ass!"

"Whore!"

"Bastard!"

"Find some other guy to rape you senseless!"

"I'll make sure you stick your little _thing_ inside a fucking slut!"

"Don't talk about my matureness, okay, you slut?!"

"You're definitely not mature, you overgrown baby!"

"ENOUGH WITH YOUR ARGUMENTS!" Sesshomaru yelled for the third time today. Those bickering two just irritated him no end.

Kagome stomped back to her room, whereupon she slammed the door and was greeted by Bankotsu. "Taisho's arrogant, selfish, greedy, cussing, shitty, bilious brother is one goddamned sonnova bitch!" she yelled.

Bankotsu embraced her. "You're lucky that I'm your man," he said, stroking her hair.

Kagome smiled thinly. "I think so, too. It is a good thing. We never gave those presents to the gang, so upon our return home, we'll give it to them."

"A wise choice, my girl," Bankotsu said, laughing lightly. He gave Kagome a small kiss and told her that he would get dinner for the two of them.

Kagome nodded, and he went to go fetch them both a platter of dinner. While he was gone, time ticked by…very slowly.

Bankotsu wasn't back yet when Sesshomaru barged into their room. "What do you want, Taisho?" she asked irritably. She wasn't in the mood to speak with him at the moment.

"…You…" he replied, tackling her to the floor.

Kagome's eyes widened. No, it couldn't be! Sesshomaru was trying to _rape_ her? "No, get off of me! Taisho!" she screamed. But nobody would hear her. Sesshomaru had kicked the door closed.

"You bastard!" she cried, tears forming in her eyes. Sesshomaru had her pinned to the floor. He was eyeing her body with a bit of…lust in his eyes. "You lascivious, raping _bastard!"_

Bankotsu, who was coming up, heard a faint bit of Kagome's cries. "–lascivious, raping _bastard!"_

_Someone's trying to rape, Kagome?_ He thought, horrified.

He threw his whole weight against the door, making it smash open. Bankotsu sprinted in, ready to rescue his girlfriend, but dropped the tray when he saw Sseshomaru pinning Kagome to the floor, his lips over hers, and his hands trying to tear open her shirt. Tears were streaming down Kagome's cheeks.

Bankotsu was filled with fury and rage. He barreled into Sesshomaru, causing him to roll off Kagome and slam into the wall. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO MY GIRLFRIEND, YOU INGRATE?!" he yelled.

Sesshomaru looked up with bleary eyes. Kagome was sickened at the stench of alcohol. "He's drunk…"

XXXXXXXXXX

**Oh no, Sess tried to rape Kagome! But he's drunk, thank God Bankotsu came in time, and there'll be more stuff happening. Kagome is beginning to think this isn't the vacation she imagined. Ja ne for now!**

**MH15**


	11. Chapter 11: The Fight and Kagome's Death

**Chapter Eleven: The Fight and Kagome's Death**

Bankotsu looked at him with narrowed eyes. "You drunk idiot…trying to rape my girlfriend?!" he yelled, charging at the half-conscious Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru's mind was spinning. It pounded with a terrible headache, and he felt sick to his stomach. _What was in that stuff?_ He wondered, thinking of his dinner.

"I aaaate somethiiiiiiiing dat 'ade meh drunk," Sesshomaru slurred. His words were hardly understandable.

Kagome looked away. "Taisho, I can't believe how low you are," she whispered. "Even Inuyasha doesn't go as far as to barge into someone's room to rape a girl."

That was indeed quite true. Inuyasha never raped a girl. Now Sesshomaru…had made himself look bad. Would his actions ruin his father's company? After all that hard work? After owning thousands of money, then getting it taken away to use for something else?

"You're still a drunkard, bastard!" Bankotsu shouted, rage clashing with rage in his stormy blue eyes.

He punched Sesshomaru right in the face, leaving one black eye and a bleeding nose. He kicked him in the stomach. Sesshomaru couldn't be as graceful as he normally was. The stuff that made him drunk was slowing his body down.

He couldn't hold on any more after Bankotsu threw him against the wall one last time. He fainted, slumping down the wall and falling over. Kagome carefully came near to him, nervous that despite his unconscious appearance, he would suddenly shoot up and try to take advantage of her again.

She had lost her cool as she had as a gang leader when Sesshomaru had tried to rape her. Not even Koga had been that bad!

Bankotsu noticed the dry tears on his girlfriend's face. Ha quickly went to her, enveloping her with his warmth. Kagome started to cry again, as she broke down…Bankotsu hushed her sobs as they sat together on the floor.

After Kagome could cry no more, they dragged Sesshomaru's body from the room and dumped him outside his room. Kagome locked the door and put on the chain. She even locked the window, lest another guy came in that way and tried to rape her again.

Sesshomaru woke up, his head spinning and pounding. He ached badly in the sections of his back, stomach, and face. _What in the world…happened to me?_ He wondered weakly.

"Yo, Sesshomaru. You back in the world of the living?" Inuyasha's voice said flatly.

"What happened?" he asked his younger brother, blinking rapidly to clear his vision.

"I just found you in a jumbled heap at the door. What happened to you? You've never gotten this hurt before, have you?" Inuyasha answered.

Sesshomaru rushed to the bathroom to check the mirror. Gosh, his brother was right! He had a swollen black eye, and there was dried blood near his nose. His back and stomach ached quite badly. "That Higurashi…what was I doing to her?" he wondered aloud.

"You what?!" Inuyasha yelled, hearing the words that left his brother's mouth. "What were you doing over at that bitch's place?!"

"Shut up, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru snapped tiredly. "I can't think straight."

"What, do you have a hangover or somethin'?" he questioned, a quizzical look on his face.

"Yes, I do," was the answer back.

"You were drunk and you went to Kagome's?! What were you doing?" Inuyasha was curious.

"I don't remember…" Sesshomaru searched his mind for the answer. When he found the memory, he was downright horrified. _"I almost raped her!!!!!"_

XXXXXXXXXXX

There was a knock on the door. Kagome, frightened that Sesshomaru had come back pretending to be a gentleman but really wanted to finish what he started, hid under the covers. Last night's event had shaken her badly.

Bankotsu eyed the door warily before opening it and facing Anna. "Hello, sir, would you like something to eat this morning?"

Bankotsu glanced at Kagome. "Kagome, do you want to eat something?" She had relaxed, and nodded her head.

"We'll have a "Strawberry French Waffle" please," he said, looking through the American menu. Anna bowed before scurrying off.

Kagome said, "If that had been Taisho, I would've jumped out the window."

"Suicide is not the answer. Please don't kill yourself, Kagome," Bankotsu pleaded. "I'll make sure he never does it again."

Kagome gave in to her boyfriend's pleas. "I won't jump out the window," she said, giving him a half-hearted smile. "I'll just hide somewhere."

"Kagome, be strong! You have to fight back!" Bankotsu said, going to her side, but leaving the door open. Bad mistake.

Kagome said, "I don't think I can. My mind's in a jumbled mess, and I can't even control myself to the point where I was as the leader of _Mikorai_."

"Kagome, don't give up! You have to recover from him or you'll drown in misery! You have to fight back! That stupid mongrel will go home with his tail between his legs!" Bankotsu said.

"I will _not_ go home with as a coward. I will defeat Higurashi once and for all," a cold voice said behind them. "Of course, it's a problem that I found out I nearly had sex with her, forcibly, but no matter."

Kagome's eyes widened. She stared, terrified, at the figure of Sesshomaru standing at their doorway. "N…no…" she whispered. "Please…go away!" she chucked a pillow at him. He caught it easily.

"Get up, Higurashi!" he thundered. "I won't let you escape!"

She'd never seen this side to Sesshomaru before. It was a terrifying experience. Kagome stumbled off the bed, landing on her feet. Sesshomaru attacked. Bankotsu blocked him from getting to her. "Run, Kagome!"

Kagome hurried out of the room, only to be grabbed by Inuyasha. "Hi to you too, wench," he snarled, gripping her throat. "What the fuck did you think you were doing…trying to get my brother to rape you!!"

Kagome flailed at him with her feet, successfully kicking him _right there._ In the balls.

Inuyasha howled as he dropped Kagome and clutched at his private section. "You bitch!" he shouted angrily.

Kagome was now really terrified of the two Taisho brothers. She darted nimbly down the hallway, into an elevator and shutting the doors before Inuyasha came in. She went to the lobby floor, and ran to the secretary's desk. "Please, help me!" she begged. "Hide me under this desk!"

Anna, alarmed, quickly hid her in the darkness under her desk before returning to her work. Inuyasha charged out of an elevator and stopped by her. "Where did that wench go?!?" he demanded.

Anna pointed to the door. "She went outside. I think she went west," she said. Inuyasha snarled, running to the door and crashing through it. He got up quickly and ran off, disappearing around the bend.

Kagome crawled out from under the desk. "It's safe, isn't it?" she asked.

Just then the last elevator burst open and Bankotsu and Sesshomaru leaped out, fighting with flying fists. "Bankotsu!" Kagome screamed, running towards the two.

"Kagome! Stay away!" he yelled, punching Sesshomaru in the cheek.

He stumbled back, growling. Sesshomaru dashed to the elevator and went up. When he came down, he had a gun and a dagger! "You won't escape from me!" he snarled.

Sesshomaru aimed for Bankotsu. He through the dagger and it missed, but fired the bullets at him. Bankotsu was unable to dodge the bullets. "NO!" came a scream.

_**Ka-pow!**_ Bankotsu thought he was going to die, and closed his eyes, but instead…

Something warm and sticky splattered his face and clothing. Bankotsu opened his eyes and was horrified to find that what had splattered him was his girlfriend's blood. Kagome stood protectively in front of him, solemn eyes gazing at Sesshomaru.

"Ban…please…take care of my body…move…on…and know that I…" she collapsed, her head falling in Bankotsu's lap. "Know that I love you…please, take this…" she held up necklace made of pearls. It had been hidden in her clothing. "Take this to remember me by…Ban…kotsu…"

Her eyes closed as she smiled one last time, her hand falling limply to the floor. Bankotsu stared. "Wake up…Kagome, wake up. Don't leave me," Bankotsu whispered. When she didn't respond, Bankotsu was hit with the terrifying truth. Kagome was dead.

Reality came crashing down around him. "KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!" The anguished cry burst from him. He cradled her body close, tears forming in his eyes.

Her blood had stopped leaking from her wound. Inuyasha came in, beginning to say, "She's not there, you–" he halted when he saw his brother holding a gun, a look of shock on his face.

His eyes trailed to the pool of blood, a shaking Bankotsu and Kagome…no, that wasn't Kagome. It was just her body. "Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said incredulously. "You killed Kagome?"

His brother slid to the floor, apparently still in shock. He hadn't meant to kill her! He only wanted to defeat her, but she'd gotten in the path of the bullets to protect her boyfriend.

Bankotsu raised his head. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru shivered. The look of unimaginable hate and anger dwelled within Bankotsu's eyes. He set down her body, glaring at them both with an icy look that was even colder than Sesshomaru's.

"You fucking bastard…" he seethed. "You killed my girlfriend, the only one I ever had and truly wanted to protect…do you think it's funny?"

Sesshomaru dropped the gun. It slid across the floor, stopping at Bankotsu's feet. He picked it up and advanced. "You will pay…"

Bankotsu aimed right at Sesshomaru's heart. "You're heartless asshole who just loves to play with a girl's heart and toy with others' emotions." Sesshomaru, for the first time in years, felt fear coursing through him, paralyzing him.

"You're a bastard who couldn't beat a girl." His heart was pounding badly. Death was an option. It hadn't been for Kagome.

"You're just an idiot who claims to be the son of the great Inutaisho, but you are fake."

Bankotsu's words rang in his head. "Now, you will die, so suffer the fate you dealt my girlfriend!"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as Bankotsu fired the gun.

_**Ka-pow!**_

XXXXXXXXXX

**Hahaha! You'll only going to be left wondering what will happen to Sesshomaru! I'm sorry for killing Kagome, Kagome fans, but don't worry, I'll bring her back to life. That's all for now, so please wait for the next chapter!**

**MH15**


	12. Chapter 12: The Journey

**Chapter Twelve: The Journey**

Sesshomaru only felt devastating pain. The bullet Bankotsu had fired was lodged deep within his chest. It was a struggle to even take a small breath of air. He coughed up blood. Bankotsu said coldly, "Now do you see what pain my girlfriend suffered? Suffer like she did, but don't die yet."

Sesshomaru winced in pain as he tried to get up. _Ugh! I can't…breath…so this is what agony and pain of death feels like…is this what Higurashi felt before she went? It is truly like hell…_

"It is truly a taste of hell," Bankotsu said without emotion, as if reading Sesshomaru's thoughts. "You thought you could escape without having to deal with the punishment of killing my girlfriend, you bastard."

All of a sudden, Sesshomaru sorely regretted even having shot that fatal bullet. This was his first time, the first time he actually went too far, and killed a girl. I mean, usually he just told them to leave him alone, or to go away and fuck someone else.

Bankotsu no longer looked like the tame boyfriend he was when Kagome was around. He had hateful, narrowed blue eyes, and a terribly fearsome aura around him. He looked so cold, Sesshomaru knew there was no way to repent for his mistake.

Bankotsu raised the gun up and, advancing the final steps upon Sesshomaru, he pressed the bullet hole to Sesshomaru's heart. "Move one step and I'll kill you right here," Bankotsu snarled.

Sesshomaru felt a new wave of fear rise up and envelope him. Now he was really afraid, he was afraid of Higurashi's boyfriend. He was damn scary.

Inuyasha reached for the elevator button, to press, when Bankotsu whirled the gun from Sesshomaru's heart to the button. _**Ka-pow!**_ The bullet blasted the elevator button to smithereens.

He pushed the gun against Sesshomaru once more. "Don't either of you move. Both of you are responsible for her death. I wish you goodbye."

_**Ka-pow! Ka-pow! Ka-pow! Ka-pow! Ka-poooooooww!**_

Bankotsu discharged five bullets. Two of them hit Inuyasha in the stomach, but he still managed to get away. The other three left Sesshomaru at death's door, but his will to live was stronger than his will to die, so Bankotsu left Sesshomaru to bleed to death on the hotel floor.

He picked up Kagome's body and asked Anna, "Is there a fire place somewhere? And a white pottery jar?"

"Do you plan to cremate her?" Anna asked quietly, handing him a cremation jar and pointing out which direction.

"…Yes."

Bankotsu watched as the tongues of fire licked at Kagome's body. He fought the urge to cry over her. She was gone. The only one who ever loved him so much was gone. He wouldn't see her smiles anymore. He wouldn't hear her voice anymore. She was dead, and her spirit was probably in another place by now.

"Kagome…" he whispered, kneeling down to scoop her ashes into the jar.

Bankotsu snapped. Tears trailed slowly down his cheeks, dropping and hissing on the hot ashes of his girlfriend. He would take over their gang now. It was only fair.

XXXXXXXXXX

They flew back to Japan. The entire gang of _Mikorai_ was there to welcome their leader back from Hawaii, but they only saw Bankotsu, who looked distant and sad.

Sango asked, "What happened? Where's Kagome?"

"Come on, big brother, you can tell us!" Jakotsu said, trying to coax him into telling them what happened at their vacation.

Bankotsu gazed sadly at them, mumbling, "I'm sorry. Kagome won't be here anymore. You'll never see her again."

"You broke up with her?!" was everyone's first conclusion.

"No, I didn't. It's all Taisho-bastard's fault," Bankotsu said sorrowfully. "She's…she's dead."

There was dead silence as they all stared white-lipped at Bankotsu, looks of disbelief on their faces. "She's dead?" Jakotsu and Sango quivered. "It can't be…"

"Kagome can't die!" Rin sobbed, almost collapsing to the floor.

Ryoko said in a thin, whispery voice, "What happened…what did that bastard do?!"

"Taisho was trying to kill me," Bankotsu explained, firmly facing the gang and telling them the moment of her death. "And as he fired a gun at me, Kagome got in the way. She protected me, but the cost was her life. I cremated her." He rummaged in his bag until he found the jar.

"T-that's Kagome?" Renkotsu stammered, staring at the gleaming white jar. Bankotsu nodded, turning away.

"I guess that now she's gone…I'm the leader of _Mikorai_," Bankotsu murmured, loud enough for only them to hear.

"Yes, yes indeed," Jakotsu answered softly.

XXXXXXXXXX

Bankotsu had a dream. But it wasn't any ordinary dream. Nor was it a nightmare…

_He looked around. There was no one there, not even the trace of a single soul. Suddenly, there came a voice, the voice of his beloved, "Bankotsu…are you ready to do me a favor?"_

"_What can I do, Kagome? I feel at a loss, with you gone," he said to her transparent figure._

"_You can bring me back to life, you know," she told him plainly. "But it will be a very difficult journey. You must prevail…if you want me to live once more."_

"_But what about your body? I've burned it, Bankotsu said worriedly._

_Kagome laughed. "Do not fret over something like that. I just need to tell you what you must do. Listen carefully, and listen well, my dear._

"_You must journey forth across the Sea of Japan to Korea, and travel two hundred odd miles until you reach the springs of China. You must find the right spring, the spring that contains the Water of Resurrection. Bring that back, and pour it on to my ashes. I shall rise again."_

_Bankotsu nodded, taking a slip of paper she handed to him. He felt a breeze brush against his forehead. She kissed him on the cheek and said, "Remember me by, Bankotsu…" And she faded into nothing._

Bankotsu woke up. He felt something in his hand. He looked down and saw the slip of paper. _How? It was only a dream, wasn't it?_ he wondered, staring at the slip of paper. It contained the directions.

He jotted down a note for Jakotsu, telling him that he was saying goodbye for now. He would return when the time was right. Jakotsu would be leader until he returned, along with the resurrected Kagome.

Bankotsu gathered all the supplies he would need, and started off.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was a sunny day. Bankotsu sat on a log in one of the bamboo forests in China the Chinese called, 'Sheng Zheng Shu Lin.' Meaning 'Holy Bamboo Grove'.

Bankotsu finished his meal, taking up the treacherous journey once more. He walked past farmers, bamboo fields, ancient castle ruins, and such. He was tired from traveling such a long distance after walking nonstop for four hours. The sun was high overhead, and the heat was unbearable. He stopped beside a patch of shade to rest.

A wagon drove up and a friendly voice said, "Hey! You look mighty tired. You can get some rest at my house."

Bankotsu looked up to see a beautiful young girl in a blue dress extend a hand towards him. "Need a lift? My father saw you and decided that you could spend the night," she said. Bankotsu was suspicious.

"I only need a lift to the springs of China. How much farther must I go?" he asked her sharply.

The girl's face paled. "You want to go to that cursed place? Are you sure?" she asked uneasily. "People go there and for some reason never make it back out."

"I am resurrecting my girlfriend," Bankotsu answered firmly. "By the way, what's your name? I can't be going someplace with a stranger."

"My name is Ming Chan. Hiiiiiii-yaaaaaah!" she shouted, cracking the whip. The horse started moving.

They rode that bumpy road until they reached the outskirts of the hot springs. Ming Chan let Bankotsu off, saying, "Go in there and find the Water of Resurrection. I'll be waiting here."

He disappeared into the thick entanglement of bamboo shoots and forest trees. He saw a beautiful scene of hundreds of hot springs stretching from where he stood to a long distance away.

_No wonder Kagome told me to find the right one…_ he thought, a smile tugging on his lips.

A senile old man came hobbling up to him. "Hey, you there, young man! What is so important that you come to my hot springs?" he hollered.

"I came here for the Water of Resurrection," Bankotsu said.

"Why? So you could resurrect yourself? Now wait, you aren't even dead…" the old man muttered crossly, folding his frail arms across his thin chest. "What do you want it for?"

"I want to resurrect my girlfriend. She died protecting me from a bullet," Bankotsu said. "I can't ever let her go."

"Sounds like young love, young man!" the old man cackled. He led Bankotsu to a hot spring that was a lucid, purple color. The old man scooped some of the water into a jar and handed it to Bankotsu.

"You jest seal that lid tight, y'hear me?" he said. "Nobody, but _nobody,_ can come here twice for the same thing." Bankotsu bowed, thanking the old man.

He walked out and there was Ming Chan, waiting patiently for his return. "You returned! It's a miracle!" she piped up. "You're probably the first person to ever come out alive! Did you have to fight a monster? Huh? Huh? Eh?"

"No, I did _not_ have to fight a goddamned monster. What makes you think that?" Bankotsu asked angrily. "All I did was get a jar of the Water of Resurrection from this senile old dude."

Ming Chan stared at him. "You…did only that? Wow," she asked, gesturing for him to climb aboard.

They went all the way back to where they first met. Bankotsu told Ming Chan to let him off now, but she ignored him and kept driving. The horse plodded and trotted until they came to Korea. By now both were terribly hungry. They scarfed down food by the pound, and Bankotsu almost overfilled his stomach.

Bankotsu went back to Japan, with the Water of Resurrection in one hand and his baggage in the other. He took down the jar from the shelf and proceeded to lay out all the ashes.

He unsealed the jar and started to pour the water on to her ashes. He felt giddy with happiness as he thought that she would come back into his life.

When he finished, his smiled started to fade. "It isn't…working?" he asked blankly. The ashes were sopping wet, and there was no sign of life.

Bankotsu clenched his fist, throwing the jar to the floor.

"THAT SENILE OLD GEEZER TRICKED ME!"

XXXXXXXXXX

**Wahahahaha! I can't believe how cruel I am, having Bankotsu travel so far and back, only to find out that its not working. But still, don't worry, Kagome will come back. And once again, no flames please. I'll try to update soon.**

**MH15**


	13. Chapter 13: Together Again

**Chapter Thirteen: Together Again**

_Kagome appeared before him. She had a dark look in her eyes. She spoke coldly to him, "Bankotsu…you have betrayed me…that girl, Ming Chan, do you not like her? I see it in your eyes. Now I realize what a fool I was to get myself killed. I should have let you die…you didn't even know if the water the stupid old geezer handed you was really the Water of Resurrection…you brainless fool…"_

"_Wait, Kagome!" Bankotsu couldn't believe it. The girl who he'd fallen in love with was now blaming him for her death._

"_Shut up. You should die for your trickery," she snarled, fading into the darkness._

"_Bankotsu!" It was Kagome again, but she wasn't evil. "Oh, you're here!" she giggled, throwing her arms around him._

_All of a sudden there was a shot, and she slumped to the darkness, a blank look in her eyes. "You failed to protect me…"_

_The dark Kagome came back. "I hate you. Forget about me, move on. I hold no room in that heart of yours…" she spat, fading into nothingness._

"_Wait, Kagome!" Bankotsu was confused._

_The happy Kagome now reappeared before him, the same dull look in her eyes. The hole that she's been shot was still there. She spoke in hushed tones, "You have failed me. You are no longer worthy to be my lover…go away…"_

"_You traitor! You should die!"_

"_You have and always will fail to protect anyone you love…"_

"_STOP!" Bankotsu yelled. His head was pounding. He couldn't take it anymore._

Bankotsu shot up from his bed. The blue covers slumped to the floor. He was panting, remembering the horrible nightmare he just dreamt. _Kagome…_ he thought miserably, burying his face in his pillow and nearly crying again. He just missed her so much.

_That nightmare…what was it about?_ He wondered, looking up and staring absently at the bedpost. _Kagome blamed me for not being able to be the person she'd always wanted. She called me a traitor, and blames me for her death. Is that just a vision, or is it a bad omen? Well, it _is_ bad. That stupid geezer, tricking me…_

He looked at the scattered ashes of his girlfriend that lay on the table. "Will I ever bring you back to life, Kagome?" he whispered into the stillness.

He could hear her voice. Deep within his mind, he talked with her.

_Bankotsu! Didn't you get the Water of Resurrection?_

_Yeah, I did, but it didn't work. Why? I think that old geezer is a–_

_No, it's your fault you didn't test it first. That wasn't the Water of Resurrection._

_It wasn't?_

_No, it was the Water of Purification. Go back there, and bring a dead something with you. Make sure that old fart doesn't trick you again…_

Bankotsu shook his head. "All right, I know what I have to do," he told himself. He went and killed a bird somewhere.

And there he traveled back, meeting Ming Chan again. "What, you're back already?" she asked, stopping by him. "What happened? Did you get her resurrected?"

"No, stupid senile old grandpa tricked me," he said, climbing aboard.

"Oh, well, I'll take you back," she said, shrugging. "Hope you beat some common sense into that sou."

"Sou?" Bankotsu went blank. He couldn't understand that Chinese word (of course, you're probably all wondering how Japanese Bankotsu can speak to Chinese Ming Chan, doncha? Well, actually, Ming Chan was born in Japan, but she moved to China, so she knows both languages.).

"Old man," she answered patiently. "That cheap, phony, senile…"

Bankotsu said, "All right, we get your point."

They got there when the sun was rising high into the sky. Ming Chan wished Bankotsu the best of luck. He went in and found himself at the hot springs again. "Old geezer!" he hollered. "Get out here right this instant and get me the Water of Resurrection! No trickery!"

The senile old guide came along, but when he saw Bankotsu he yelled, "Didn't I tell ya not to come back here, you young fool?!"

"You tricked me!" Bankotsu hollered right back. "I'm not leaving until you give me the right formula!"

The old man said, "I most certainly gave you the Water of Resurrection, dastardly young pup!"

"You did not! You gave me the Water of Purification!" Bankotsu retorted.

The old man scratched his head. "Are you really sure that I gave you the wrong thing?" he asked finally.

Bankotsu nodded. He shrugged, shuffling off and taking a tube from his house. He went to a different spring muttering, "I'm too old to know which is which these days…"

He held it out to Bankotsu. "Surely this is it…" he said uncertainly. Bankotsu took out the dead bird he kept in his bag and poured the water on it. Not even a twitch of life.

"Nope," Bankotsu said, handing the tube back and shaking his head.

The old man went to a different spring, and filled it up with water. This?"

Bankotsu tried, and…"Nope, not right."

The old man was getting frustrated. "Is that stupid friend of yours so important you have to make me shift to everything you say, you delinquent, delirious young scalawag?!" he cried.

Bankotsu whacked him on the head. "Shut up, you old fool," he said angrily. "It's not my damn fault you don't know which is which!"

Finally the old man went to a hot spring that was separate from the others. He scooped up some of that and handed it to Bankotsu. He poured it on the bird and it…jumped right out of his hand! It was back to life! "Yes!" Bankotsu yelled joyfully, punching the air.

The old geezer filled the jar up with the Water of Resurrection. "Now, if you come back here again…" he warned, "I'll turn ya into roast pig!"

"Like I'll let you, you old fool," he laughed, dancing for joy. He rushed back outside, where Ming Chan was waiting.

"What happened in there?" she demanded. "I could hear something that sounded like you two were involved in a scuffle!"

"Nothing, we just yelled at each other until the old man went to get the water, and I whacked him for screaming at me," Bankotsu said chuckling. "Hurry, I can't wait till I get home!"

Ming Chan said nothing. Her heart was pounding in her chest when he said the words, 'I can't wait till I get home!' "A-are you really sure you should go back there?" she quivered.

"What, you mean Japan? Of course!" Bankotsu said proudly. "I'll have my girlfriend back, as well as the ass-kicking gang leader who died protecting me!"

Ming Chan was hurt. In the short time she'd met him, she's fallen in love with him. Although she knew that he already had a girlfriend he loved, she blurted out, "I'm in love with you!" She gasped, turning tomato red.

_Uh oh…_ she thought, turning away from him to hide the tremendous blush that spread across her cheeks like wild fire.

Bankotsu stared at her. _Did she just admit…that she loves me? I don't believe it. I still get people who fall in love with me after I announced I already had a girlfriend,_ he thought, noticing the blush that was on her face.

_I know he won't love me back. He has his girlfriend to resurrect, why should a common farmer girl like me bother? _Ming Chan thought sadly. _My heart…it hurts so much…_

They reached the Korea airport, where Ming Chan said sorrowfully, "Well, we're here. Goodbye, Bankotsu Shitai…" A lonesome tear slipped down her cheek as looked straight at him.

"Don't cry for me, Ming Chan," he said. "There's someone else out there who'll love you…that's not me."

"You really think so?" Ming Chan asked, drying her tears.

"Yes."

"Thank you." She stood on tiptoe and kissed him. Then, blushing furiously, she darted through the crowd and was gone. Bankotsu pressed a finger to his lips. S_he actually had the nerve…to kiss me?_

Bankotsu arrived in Japan. He took a taxi back to his house, whereupon he flung open the door and rushed to the table where he'd laid her ashes. He gathered them together and poured the Water of Resurrection in them. His heart seemed to stop in his throat when the ashes started to form…

At the end of five minutes, Bankotsu once again was staring at the girl who he'd dreamed of marrying. She was flawless in looks, but she wasn't wearing any clothes at all! Bankotsu just realized she was completely _nude_.

He hurriedly dressed her messily in some of her clothes, trying to prevent the blush that stained his cheeks. Thank God blood didn't come out of his nose.

He set her down on the bed, then seated himself by her side and waited for her to awaken.

He waited…and waited…and waited…until seven hours later he fell asleep, exhausted.

Bright sunlight hit her eyelids. "Ugh…" she groaned softly, stirring. She opened her eyes. "Wait, where am I?" she wondered, sitting up and observing her surroundings.

Then she realized that this was her own house, the one she shared with Bankotsu, her mother, her brother, and her grandfather, the Higurashi shrine. She looked to the side, where Bankotsu slept. She smiled. _He did this for me…_

She decided to see if he would awaken. For another hour, Bankotsu snored away while she smiled as she watched his innocent young face.

He woke up. The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was the shining brown orbs of his girlfriend. "Kagome!" he shouted, almost knocking her over on the bed as he tackled her.

Kagome giggled. "Morning to you too, Ban. What happened in my absence?" she asked.

"Well…" Bankotsu recalled what happened before her resurrection. "Both Taisho brothers were afraid of me…Sesshomaru threw his gun at my feet…I nearly shot him to death with it…I cremated you, but then I went to China to obtain the Water of Resurrection…and I met a girl named Ming Chan. She took me to see the old geezer who gave me the Water of Purification, and took me back. I discovered that I had been tricked, and went back. The old geezer and I started hollering at each other, then we found the real Water of Resurrection, and I took it back. Ming Chan admitted that she fell in love with…but I told her that she had someone else out there for her…I came back and resurrected you…and then, now."

Kagome smiled. "Well, let's check up on Taisho, shall we?" she said slyly. As sly as any gang leader could. "Oh, and the presents…oh well, we'll do those later."

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha Taisho had gotten out of the hospital two days ago. They arrived at their home and knocked. Inuyasha answered door. His eyes nearly popped from their sockets when he saw Kagome and Bankotsu standing there, grinning.

"W-w-what?!" he stammered, staring at Kagome. "Are you a ghost? I saw Sesshomaru kill you!"

"I did die," Kagome said.

"Then how come you're alive?" Inuyasha said.

"Bankotsu resurrected me," she answered, smirking. "Now, let me see Taisho. I want to beat him to death for trying to kill my boyfriend, but ending up killing me."

"No need, I am here," Sesshomaru said tiredly, leaning on his crutches.

"Looks like Ban shot you bad. Ah, well, that means I don't need to beat you up for killing me," Kagome said airily, turning around.

They left. They gathered up the presents they'd bought for _Mikorai_ and headed to each member's house. Sango was up first. When she opened the door, a miraculous sight beheld her eyes. "Kagome!" she screamed, flinging the door open and rushing down the steps. She hugged Kagome so tight, she couldn't breath.

"Uh…Sango…please stop strangling me," Kagome coughed.

Sango blushed and mumbled, "Sorry."

Bankotsu handed her a giant gift. She unwrapped it and stared at the fantastic gigantic boomerang in her hands. All she had in mind was, _Wow!_

"That's for you, Sango. Keep it, I'll train you to use it," Kagome said, smiling.

Sango laughed. "So we're all back together again, aren't we?" she said. "Gather up the rest, we'll have a party welcoming your return."

XXXXXXXXXX

**I hope you're happy! I resurrected Kagome! But now a new enemy will rise against Kagome…one far more deadly than Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Naraku, and Koga put together…Onigumo! Even though in the manga Onigumo's weaker than Naraku, this time, he's by far gonna be the worst enemy ever…and Kagome's life will be on the edge once more. R&R!**

**MH15**


	14. Chapter 14: Propositions and Meetings

**Chapter Fourteen: Propositions and Meetings**

That night was grand. The entire gang of _Mikorai,_ and any other friends of Kagome or the gang members were invited to a big celebration night toasting to the grand return of their ultimate leader.

"To Kagome!" Jakotsu said, giggling while his cheeks were tinged pink. He held up a glass of rice wine and downed it in a gulp. He continued to giggle madly some more

"Kagome! Kagome!" Sango called, running to her friend. "Here, I got this for you." She handed her a present wrapped neatly in a nice blue wrapping laced up with ribbons.

Kagome smiled, walking all the way across the gigantic room, and placing it in the already colossal pile of gifts she's been showered with for her return. Or resurrection to the world of the living, whatever you want to call it.

A voice boomed out all around the room, "Ladies and gentleman! Tonight we have gathered to celebrate the wonderful return of our successive leader, Kagome Higurashi!" Loud cheers erupted from the crowd. Some were even chanting, "Kagome! Kagome! Kagome!"

"Now if I may all have your attention, I would like to announce that this party…is officially started!" The crowd went wild. Many guests shook hands with her. She struck up a music tune and said, "Those who wish to dance…dance away!" Members of the crowd joined together and started to dance in time with the music.

Three hours passed as they tapped and whirled and spun and…what more can I say? They had quite the merry time. Kagome danced all the way over to her pile of presents, and started to open them. People stopped dancing to watch as she ripped the paper from her gifts.

The first, which came from Sango, was a sturdy new sword, with a gleaming blue hilt and a golden dragon intaglio engraved on the scabbard. "Thanks, Sango!" she said, hugging her friend.

Next gift came from Jakotsu. He's given her a guide to martial arts. Suikotsu gave her a medicinal kit. Rin's gift was a glimmering silken dress, complete with ribbons and shiny black high heels. Ryoko gave her a silver piccolo for playing when she was stressed. Koharu and Miaka together had chosen a lovely dagger. But the best gift of all was from Bankotsu.

Bankotsu hadn't given her anything big or small, just a simple card, but she was overjoyed when she read it:

**Since I'd give the world for you, and I know you love me so much that you're my girlfriend, when we mature a little bit more, will you marry me? I propose to this day so I hand you this.**

No, Bankotsu hadn't given her _just_ a card. He'd given her the most beautiful sapphire ring on earth. She was fascinated with the way it sparkled and gleamed. She sought out her boyfriend from the crowd, rushing to him and giving him a fierce hug. "And I say yes," she told him. He smiled.

For the next three hours, everyone danced the night away, except for the ending of the present opening, but Bankotsu and Kagome handed them all gifts they'd bought.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day at school, as she came walking up the steps, smiling and let out a laugh every once and then, Sesshomaru spotted her. He growled, "I don't know why a wench like you would come walking back to this school like a zombie who's lost her mind!"

Kagome continued on, ignoring him and singing lightly. She felt so giddy and happy that Bankotsu proposed to her she seemed to be lost in a world of her own. Everyone was wondering of this strange new behavior in the gang leader. Except for Sango, of course Sango knew Bankotsu asked her to marry him in the future.

"Higurashi! _Higurashi!_" Not Inuyasha's, or Sesshomaru's, or anybody's voice reached her. She unconsciously did her work.

Sesshomaru frowned. Something had to have happened to make her so…giddy and unbelievably ignorant of her surroundings. He silently followed her, trying to make sense of what was going on. Finally, just as she headed out the school gates at the end of the day, he heard:

_Why don't you love me so?_

_It's just another feeling that I hear_

_How can I tell you love me so?_

_You proposed, you proposed that's what I hear._

_It's a world that goes around in love,_

_It's the sun that shines like a diamond_

_It's another one of those dawns_

_When I hear, I hear…your proposition._

_It's new little feeling inside my heart_

_It's a new little experience from somewhere else_

_I love you too much, you can't say no…_

_But neither, neither can I say…_

_I just want to be your girlfriend_

_I just want to take you by the hand_

_It's another one of those dawns_

_When I hear, I hear…your proposition._

_It's a new little feeling inside my heart_

_I can't stop to hear what you say_

_All I know is I'm too happy_

_With the way you proposed, proposed._

_You asked me to marry you_

_I told you I can't say no_

_It's another little message I carried for you_

_I told you my answer, answer._

_I say yes, not one no_

_It's another one of those dawns_

_It's a new little feeling within me_

_And that's what I hear, I hear…_

_Now…now and forever now…_

_I hear your voice in my dreams_

_It just won't go away_

_But when you say…that you'll stay…_

_I'll be here forever…forever and ever._

Kagome was singing of Bankotsu's proposition! He had already proposed to her, although they hadn't even gotten out of high school yet. Kagome just went walking away, still singing.

When she got home, she stopped singing and set her stuff down. She found her boyfriend sitting lazily on the couch, out of sheer boredom, he was watching a stupid TV show named _Ayame Kaze._

He looked up when she got home and jumped up, the remote dropping from his hands. He rushed to embrace her, welcoming her back home. She kissed him and told him, "I don't know what's wrong with me today. In class I was so overjoyed over your proposal I didn't know what the heck I was doing. But I managed to get through." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hey, Kagome, mind if we get dinner out tonight?" he asked. "My treat at the 'Koushou Suzu'."

"Oh, Ban," she said, grinning. "You know very well I like that place. Treat me away!"

XXXXXXXXXX

However, the same night Sesshomaru wasn't up to eating home-cooked food, and he told his mother, "Izaiyoi-kaasan, I don't have the heart to eat home cooking tonight. I'm going to eat out at a restaurant called Koushou Suzu."

Izaiyoi nodded. "Very well, Sesshomaru. I do not disagree with you," she said quietly, letting her son go out.

Sesshomaru walked there, but to his surprise, Kagome and Bankotsu were there too. They were lead to one of the smaller, two-seat tables. They were talking and laughing. Sesshomaru was a bit surprised to see that she wasn't training her gang.

Then he overheard a bit of their conversation…

"…to me the other day. I really do want to…" – Kagome

"…glad that you want to. How old should we be when we…" – Bankotsu

"…we should be at least twenty." – Kagome

Then Sesshomaru heard no more. Their food had already come.

Bankotsu got up and paid the bill when all the food had been wiped off the platter. Kagome was stuffed, and she was ready to hit the hay. Sesshomaru paid his bill and followed them back to their house. (Isn't that called stalking?) He watched as Bankotsu kissed Kagome before they disappeared into the house.

He trotted home, lost in his own bearings.

Who exactly is Kagome Higurashi? I mean, someone you just killed and saw die in front of your very eyes can't just come back, singing and ignoring him and not paying attention to anything. Sesshomaru was suspicious that Bankotsu had proposed for Kagome to marry him when they grew up, and he suspected that the conversation at the restaurant was about that.

He shrugged, reaching his door and flopping onto his bed. _I'll find out soon enough…_

XXXXXXXXXX

**I am so mad that I am updating so often for you guys, but you aren't giving me enough reviews! GRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Fine, I won't update until you've given me at least seventy reviews. That's enough to say. If you don't…well, I don't know about that. I'll probably make the next chapter, but watch out for my reviews!**

**MH15**


	15. Chapter 15: The Showdown

**Chapter Fifteen: The Showdown**

The next day at school Kagome walked up the steps, no longer as giddy over Bankotsu's proposition. She knew she had to focus on school, and they would get married when they grew up. _I'll love him forever…I'll never forget our promise…_

Sesshomaru walked up to her. "Higurashi," he stated, "why did you ignore me yesterday?"

"What reason have I to not?" Kagome said mockingly, turning her eyes upon him.

"You will obey my orders. It is I that shall not follow you," he said haughtily, turning away from her and starting to walk away.

"You dare turn your back on _me_, Sesshomaru Taisho? You will rue the day you ever opposed Kagome Higurashi," she said coldly. "For now, you have saved your neck from death."

"I have no use for arguing with someone as pathetic as you," he said. _That totally didn't come out the right way. I'm not supposed to get myself killed now…_

"You still dare to talk back to me? I really don't know how much gumption you hold in your mind to say something like that," Kagome said. "I will end this argument now."

She walked away. Sesshomaru followed her because he happened to, unfortunately, have the same class as her. She sat down in a seat by the window, staring out of it into the scenery of the city of Tokyo.

"Higurashi! Pay attention!" a voice reached her ears. She snapped from her day drifting and turned a glare to Mr. Coryu.

"What do you want?!" she snapped. "What you're teaching now means nothing to me! I already know it! So don't bother me!" She turned her attention back to the scenery out the window, and lost herself in her thoughts once more.

She was unaware that the whole class was by now staring at her back. No one had dared to oppose a teacher so strongly! No even Inuyasha! Mr. Coryu was shocked. "You _will_ pay attention!" he said loudly, taking out a ruler from his desk drawer and moving to whack the girl.

He brought the ruler down, but a hand swiftly came down and caught it. "What's this?" Kagome said in a fake surprised voice. "You dare to try to whack me? Useless!" With that, she mercilessly cracked the ruler in half and tossed them on the floor.

Mr. Coryu ran to the desk and this time brought out a hickory switch! "I have no choice…" he said, "…but to whip you for your disobedience and insolence."

"Just try me," Kagome said, sitting upright and reaching her hand into the invisible air.

The switch whipped across the room, but was suddenly sliced into eight pieces. Everyone could only stare as something totally invisible sliced the deadly switch to pieces. Kagome grinned, and revealed what sliced the switch.

"You can't flog me," she said. "Not when I'm carrying this around with me." The halberd Banryuu shimmered into view.

She pointed it to Mr. Coryu's throat. "Do you dare to speak against a gang leader now? Watch your tongue, you old fart."

Sesshomaru stood up said, "Would you kill the teacher?"

"No, I wouldn't. I am just threatening him. You should know better, Taisho," she said, averting her gaze from the frightened man in front of her.

Sesshomaru glared back, trying not to shake as her steely ice glare drilled holes through him. "I'm not afraid of you, Higurashi!" he called out loudly.

"Then why do you shake so?" Kagome said simply.

Sesshomaru noticed then even he was shaking in fear of her. "You sad fools all should grovel at my feet! Not one of you are worth my time!" she said harshly. "Even you, Taisho! Your so called "skills" are nothing!"

"You must have some sort of enemy that is better than you," he said anrily.

"I do, in fact. Just one last one, although I'd rather not speak about him," Kagome said, suddenly turning very dark and pent up. Those near her shivered as they felt the air suddenly drop in temperature.

Suddenly the window shattered, bringing with it a mysterious shadow figure. He straightened up, glaring at Kagome. She stared back, all the color draining from her face. "You did come back…" she murmured, not breaking her gaze with him. "Onigumo!"

He smirked. "Well, I didn't expect you to remember me after all this time, Kagome-_chan_. Are we still enemies?"

"Yes, you bastard!" she hissed, all the color reappearing in her face. "I'll _never_ go with you!"

He chuckled. "Well, not that I'd force you, but–" he stared at her. "–you were never that wolf cub's boy!"

"I'm not dating Koga, idiot!" she shot back. "I'm with Bankotsu!"

"So who is this Bankotsu dude? Another weak date you picked up?" Onigumo stated, not even paying that much attention to her.

"He's not weak! I've told you that already a billion times!" she yelled, throwing a piece of the broken ruler at him.

She turned Banryuu invisible before Onigumo noticed it. _He's never seen it before, so that's good._ Onigumo said, "Well, I want another match, Kagome-chan."

"What?! No! You'll beat the stuffing out of me like you did last time!" she cried. "Do you just want to test my strength?"

Everybody in that room gasped. "You can defeat that witch?!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Shut up, dog face," Kagome said. "This isn't your conversation!"

"So will you battle me again or what? I won't hold back, but I'll expect you too not to," Onigumo said, looking at her.

"Fine, I accept your challenge," she replied flatly. "I've gotten a bit stronger than last time…"

"And so…have I," he said, turning. "We'll go to the grounds we fought upon last."

XXXXXXXXXX

They faced each other, the wind rustling their hair and clothing, their faces straight and determined, each ready to come out as the victor. There would be no holding back now.

Onigumo rushed at her, whipping out a sword and attacking her stomach. However, she backflipped over his sword and kicked him in skull. He tried to strike her at the neck, but she caught the blade and socked him in the face.

He wiped the blood off his lip. "You _have_ gotten better," he drawled. "But what about…this?"

Kagome barely was able to dodge as Onigumo attacked, faster than before. "Jigen-ryu: Kooryu Suraisu!" he yelled, sweeping in downward curve with grace.

A dragon appeared and whirled up a snowstorm. Kagome couldn't see, and Onigumo slashed her shoulder open.

"Higurashi Kakushigoto: Kiyoraka Tengoku Tomoshibi!" Kagome yelled, despite being blinded by the snowstorm.

A blinding light surrounded Onigumo, and encased him in an unbreakable barrier of pure energy. That was one of the secrets of the Higurashi shrine priestesses. Even though Kagome was a gang leader, she knew many spells, like the Kaze Kihei Ra Hi, or "Wind's Beautiful Sun Light' (see ch. 5).

Onigumo yelled, "Let me out of here!" He pounded on the barrier, but it firmly refused to give way.

The snowstorm subsided, its caster having been imprisoned. Kagome smirked. "I win!" she said. "I finally bested you in battle, Onigumo!"

"Let me out of here before I slice more than your shoulder!" Onigumo snarled.

"Tsk, tsk, so angry and temperamental," Kagome tutted. "I won't let you out until you agree you will come after me no more."

"Never! I'll break this barrier if you won't!" he said, concentrating on its main source.

"Jigen-ryu: Sekisho Suraisu!" he called, attacking the barrier with his sword, and succeeding in shattering it. "Ha! Take that Higurashi!" he sneered.

"Banryuusen!" Onigumo screamed as a powerful blast struck him, sending him flying backwards.

"Jigen-ryu: Jigoku Kyuu!"

Kagome's life flashed before her eyes as Onigumo plunged his blade deep into her stomach. She swung Banryuu and pressed its steely edge to his neck. "I won't give up!" she said firmly, wrenching the sword from her stomach.

"You can still stand, can you?" Onigumo said, pulling away. "If Jigoku Kyuu isn't enough to kill you, then…Jigen-ryu: Jigoku Nijuu!"

"Higurashi Kakushogoto: Kiyoraka Sekisho!" she screamed.

She yelled it just in time. Had she not screamed out a barrier for protection, Onigumo would have driven his blade through her throat, killing her a second time.

Onigumo gasped. Banryuu had been stuck through his chest, piercing through the center of his heart. He never expected her to kill him. Onigumo, Kagome's last rival, keeled over, dead.

Kagome herself was so exhausted from fighting, she took Banryuu into the barrier and fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

Bankotsu was worried when Kagome didn't come home that night. _Could something have happened to her? Please say no! Not after agreeing to marry…_he thought, praying to God that she wasn't dead or something.

He ran all over Tokyo, but didn't find her. He asked Sango where she went and she said, "A man named Onigumo came and they went to fight. They haven't come back and I'm afraid that they killed each other. They're at the old fighting place where they last fought on equal grounds."

_They're at the Hayashi no Naraku?_ Bankotsu thought, fear flashing in his eyes.

He ran to where the place was, and found Kagome sleeping in a pink barrier, and Onigumo lay dead with a surprised look on his face. There was dried blood all over the ground and covering some parts of the body.

Bankotsu lightly tapped on the barrier, and it dissolved. Kagome woke up instantly. Through a cloudy vision, she saw Bankotsu's worried face. "Ban?" she mumbled. "How long have I been here?"

"You didn't come home last night, so I was worried like heck!" Bankotsu said. "Thank God you're safe."

Kagome smiled. "I guess I was too tired to come back after my fight with Onigumo. Thanks for finding me, otherwise I could've slept forever!" she said, stretching her cranky limbs.

They went home, and Kagome slept the rest of the day in a bed.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Here's the next chapter, I hope I get more reviews this time! I am still slightly mad that you guys won't review me as often, and I would like you to review me more! Oh, and the translations are at the bottom, if you need them.**

**MH15**

_Translations_

_Jigen-ryu: Kooryu Suraisu – Dimension-dragon kenjutsu style: Ice Dragon Slice_

_Higurashi Kakushogoto: Kiyoraka Tengoku Tomoshibi – Higurashi secret: Pure Heaven Barrier_

_Jigen-ryu: Sekisho Suraisu – Dimension-dragon kenjutsu style: Barrier Slice_

_Banryuusen – Evening Dragon Roast_

_Jigen-ryu: Jigoku Kyuu – Dimension-dragon kenjutsu style: Hell Nine_

_Jigne-ryu: Jigoku Nijuu – Dimension-dragon kenjutsu style: Hell Twenty_

_Higurashi Kakushogoto: Kiyoraka Sekisho – Higurashi Secret: Pure Barrier_

_Hayashi no Naraku – Forest of Hell_


	16. Chapter 16: I Can't Stay Anymore

**Chapter Sixteen: I Can't Stay Anymore**

School ended for winter break. There was snow everywhere, and kids were playing in it, shrieking with delight. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha went for vacation at a snow lodge up in Hokkaido.

Their classmates were out skiing or skating on ice and in snow. Shrieks of laughter could be heard as they threw snow at each other for fun.

Kagome and Bankotsu didn't know where to go for vacation. "How about we spend the winter break with Ming Chan?" Bankotsu suggested. "She's in China."

"Ming Chan? Who is that?" Kagome asked blankly. _Huh? Who does Bankotsu know that I don't'?_

"It's a girl I met on the way to the springs where the Water of Resurrection is," Bankotsu explained. "She's just a friend of mine." Kagome gave him a wary glance. _Are you sure? Positively._

"All right, we can go stay with Ming Chan," she said. "I hope it's warmer up there in China than it is here in Japan."

"It might and might not be," Bankotsu answered. "I've heard that China gets quite chilly during the winter.

"Well, I hope where we stay is warm," Kagome bit out.

They took a plane to central China, and then rode a farmer's wagon until they reached the farm that Ming Chan resided at. They got off, thanking the farmer, and walking to the farm.

Bankotsu knocked, and a girl hurriedly opened the door. Kagome noticed how beautiful she was, and started being suspicious of Bankotsu only being "her friend". Ming Chan gasped, "Bankotsu! You should've called me!"

"We just came to spend the winter break away from Japan, so Ming Chan, this is the girlfriend I told you I wanted to resurrect," Bankotsu said, gesturing to Kagome.

Ming Chan gasped again. "Oh, wow! She's so pretty!" She observed her and nodded. "Hmm, we'll have to make a room for you." And she ran back into the farmhouse.

Bankotsu and Kagome were left standing at the door, until she came back, sweating. "I can't move all that stuff myself! And I can't ask Dad, because he's tending the cattle."

"What about your mom?" Kagome asked. "Couldn't she help–"

"She's dead!" Ming Chan snapped. "I don't want to talk about her!"

There was silence…and Kagome said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought up the subject."

"It's all right," Ming Chan said hastily, not wanting to upset Bankotsu's girlfriend and ruin their winter break. "I suppose you deserve to know what happened. The truth is…"

_Flashback_

_It was a cloudy. Foggy morning. Six-year-old Ming Chan was running around in a flower field, collecting flowers. She picked a bouquet and went running to a woman sitting down. "Mother! Look at what I just picked for you!" she said, smiling brightly._

_The beauty who sat down in the grass smiled as her daughter came up to her. "Wow, Ming Chan! That is a very pretty bouquet you picked! Is it for me?"_

"_Yep!" she laughed as she settled herself in her mother's lap, hugging her._

_They went home, but a man stepped out of the house. Ming Chan tightened her grip on her mother's hand. "Mother? Who is he?" she asked, shaking in fright._

"_Anji…" she whispered. "Why are you here?"_

"_I can't believe you! I finally found you after you ran away from me seven years ago!" he growled, glaring at her. "We were going to get married, but you run away the day of the wedding!"_

"_That's because we were engaged by our parents! I didn't love you, and I wanted to marry someone I chose to love!" Faun yelled._

"_Silence! We now hate each other! I will kill you!" he said, rushing at her._

"_Not on my life you won't!" a voice that belonged to Ming Chan's father said._

"_Cha Mein!" Faun screamed, running to her husband. "Please! Take Ming Chan and run away from here! I will deal with Anji myself!"_

"_But Faun! You'll die!" Cha Mein said exasperatedly._

"_It matters not. Take care of Ming Chan," Faun said, wiping away a tear._

_Ming Chan screamed, "Mother!!!!" Her mother's figure grew smaller and smaller, but her scream shattered the stillness. The figure crumpled. "MOTHER!!!!"_

_End Flashback_

"So your mother…" Kagome started.

Ming Chan looked down. "Yeah, she was killed by the man she'd been engaged to seven years ago. I…" she trailed off, tears starting to froth in her eyes. She blinked them away.

"Don't worry. You're not the only one who has lost a family member so dear and important to you," Kagome said softly. "My dad left to America when I was five…he never returned home."

"It feels as though a burden has been lifted from my heart as I said that," she said, smiling sadly at them. "Now please, help me so you two may have a room to stay in for the following week. I'm sorry about your dad, Kagome. I hope you find him if he isn't dead."

Bankotsu and Kagome helped Ming Chan move the stuff stashed inside the room to a different location. They wiped their faces with a cheesecloth dipped in a basin of cold herb water. "That was hard work, but now you have a room to stay in," Ming Chan said.

"Thank you…Ming Chan," said Bankotsu.

Kagome tugged on Bankotsu's arm and they both settled in the room. "Bankotsu, are we really going to stay here for the whole break? The members' skills might dull like hell!" she said.

"Don't worry, if they do, you can beat the shit out of them until they're back up," Bankotsu said.

"You're right," Kagome murmured. She was still uncertain if Bankotsu liked Ming Chan or not. _He doesn't right? His heart rightfully belongs to me alone! I will not let anyone stand in the way of our love! But still…Bankotsu seemed really eager to stay here…_

Kagome snapped from her thoughts as Bankotsu said, "Kagome, dinner is ready! Do you want to eat?"

"I'm not hungry, thank you, Ban," she said quietly, turning back to her own thoughts.

Bankotsu shrugged, and went to eat. "I'll be back! You just stay there!" Kagome watched him leave with hurt eyes. _He said he'd stay by my side…I guess I should just run away, then? _She smiled, a small tear slipping down her cheek. _Goodbye, Bankotsu…I won't be able to marry you after all…I can't stay with you anymore…_

Kagome decided what she must do. She found a pen and paper and scribbled down a note:

**Dear Bankotsu,**

**I'm sorry for leaving, but I can't bear to stay with you any longer. Just know that I still love you, but in any case, please move on. I don't know if you expect to find me again until the winter break is over. Please, move on…and goodbye. You're still part of Mikorai though, so understand.**

**Kagome Higurashi**

**Your Girlfriend and Lover**

She placed the letter under the pillow. She gathered up her things silently, looking once behind her as she shoved the window open and taking off. She landed on the ground and looked at the house. _This is truly goodbye…_ she started to walk away from the farm and the only man she'd ever truly loved. She'd leave it all behind and move on. _Goodbye…_

XXXXXXXXX

Bankotsu finished devouring the lamb Ming Chan had cooked for dinner. "This dinner was good. Now, I'm going to see if Kagome is doing okay," he said, standing up.

"All right. If she's hungry there's some lamb left to serve," Ming Chan answered, cleaning off the table.

Bankotsu walked to their room. He rapped on the door, but no one answered. "Kagome?" he called. She didn't answer. _Maybe she's asleep…_ Bankotsu thought, turning the knob to open the door.

Kagome wasn't sleeping. In fact, she was nowhere in sight. Bankotsu was puzzled. He started to search all around the house from top to bottom for her. Nothing. Bankotsu was hit with realization. He looked at the window. It was open, and the curtains were flapping in the breeze. He clenched his fist and shouted angrily and rather quite loudly…

"_SHE RAN AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!"_

XXXXXXXXXX

Kagome thought she heard angry voice yell. _"SHE RAN AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!" _"It's Bankotsu," she concluded. "He must've found out that I ran while he was at dinner with Ming Chan…

_I hope he finds that letter. It's important. Bankotsu…_

Bankotsu couldn't be upset at his girlfriend for long. "Maybe she had a reason…" he mumbled, dropping on to the bed. "Kagome…why did you leave me?"

He buried his face into one of the pillows and tried his hardest not to cry. Something crackled as he moved the pillow. He dug under it and received the note Kagome had written. His blue eyes rapidly scanned it. When he was finished, he stared into space.

"Kagome…I want to know _why_, not…not _this!_" he cried desperately.

Ming Chan heard him as she passed his room. She knocked on the door. "Bankotsu, is something wrong?" she asked, worried.

"No, nothing's wrong. Everything's fine in here," he answered.

Ming Chan stopped worrying, not knowing that Kagome had run away. "Okay, well, you let me know if I can do anything," she said cheerfully. "Maybe tonight you'll…"

"No, not yet," he replied hastily.

"Well okay, goodnight!" she called, running to her own room.

Bankotsu fell into a fitful sleep after a few minutes, dreaming about the girl he had promised his future to, but had run away. _Kagome…_

XXXXXXXXXX

Kagome was tired. And hungry. She'd been walking to central China for two days straight, without food or water. Her throat was parched, although she could've bought water. She finally reached it, and with the money she had in her purse, she bought food, water, and airline tickets.

She boarded the plane, making sure she hadn't forgotten a thing. And took the flight back to Tokyo, Japan. She took a taxi home, still thinking about her run from Bankotsu. _Now I feel really guilty. Bankotsu had just said she was a friend, after all…but I didn't trust him. I shouldn't have run away, but it's too late now…_

She called Sango. She answered, "Oh, Kagome! I thought you were on vacation."

"I was. Meet me at my house in half an hour. I'll explain everything to you," she said, speaking quickly.

"Okay. See ya there!" Sango hung up.

Kagome sighed. At least there was someone she could talk to…

Sango came over in exactly half an hour. "Hey, Kagome! So what happened to your vacation? Hey, where's Bankotsu?" she asked, glancing around.

"That's the thing. He's in China with Ming Chan," she said, looking downcast.

"Did he cheat on you or something?" Sango asked incredulously.

"No, nothing like that. I ran away from him. I'm such a coward, I know. Even though I'm the leader of _Mikorai, _I'm a coward at heart. I can't stand it anymore, Sango. I can't stay with him, not when Ming Chan's around," Kagome sobbed.

Sango hushed her leader and best friend. "It'll work out, Kagome," she said. "Just wait…"

Kagome sniffled. "Thank you…Sango."

"You're welcome, Kagome," Sango whispered, stroking her hair. "I'll make sure you lead a happy life."

XXXXXXXXXX

**I'm so bad! I made Kagome run away from Bankotsu! And all those who like this pairing…you all want to kill me! ducks behind a desk to escape glares and "Damn right!"s**

**I'll get them back together, I promise!**

**MH15**


	17. Chapter 17: New Friends, Stronger Foes

**Chapter Seventeen: New Friends, Stronger Foes**

The next few days, Ming Chan noticed that Bankotsu wasn't his normal self. She also didn't see Kagome anywhere. "Bankotsu, where's Kagome?" she asked him one day, having been put up with his empty manner.

"She ran away…" he mumbled. "Back to Japan…"

"Who? Ka–" Ming Chan figured it out, and her eyes widened. "Kagome ran away from you? Why?"

"She ran away…Kagome, why…?" was the only reply Ming Chan got.

She sighed and said, "Look, Bankotsu, did she leave a note? Or something?" she asked him. She would give up on him if he said that _damn line_ again.

"Under the pillow…" he mumbled, then… "She ran away…"

_Aaaaargh! He said it again, but at least he gave me the answer, _Ming Chan thought. She went to his room and dug under the pillow. She found the note Kagome had written.

She read it once, twice, thrice…and she screamed. _"OH MY GOD!"_

XXXXXXXXX

Kagome brushed away the strands of hair from her face. The winter break was over, and she was nervous about facing Bankotsu again after running away from him. "Sango, I don't think I can do it," she said, turning to her best friend as she did her hair.

"Oh, shut it, Kagome," Sango said, pinning up Kagome's hair. "Of course you can do it! I mean, you like, love each other so much you should be able to face him without making a damned mistake!"

"I know, but how will he react when he sees me? After I ran away from him?" Kagome asked quietly. "He will be angry at me, I know it."

Sango scoffed. "Kagome, stop doubting yourself! Show some courage, like you do every time you beat the crap out of Taisho!"

"Right," Kagome remembered all the times she had faced Sesshomaru, and hadn't backed off. Slowly, but surely, courage came rushing back to her, filling her up with determination.

"All right, I'll go meet him at the airport. I'll take anything he tries to deal at me! I taught him all the moves he knows now! Plus, I have Banryuu, that which he gave me," Kagome said firmly, clenching her fist.

Sango drove her to the airport. They walked to the section where Bankotsu would be departing the plane. Passenger after passenger came filing out of the plane. Then, they saw _him_. With _Ming Chan_. Talking and _laughing_. Kagome froze.

Ming Chan spotted Kagome and shouted, "Hi, Kagome! Bankotsu, there she is!"

Kagome closed her eyes for a moment, to make sure she wasn't seeing things. When she opened them, she said, "Hi…Ming Chan."

Bankotsu gave her "that" look. _When we get home, you're going to have a lot of explaining to do. _Kagome looked down. _Yes, I will._

They all piled into Sango's car. Kagome asked, "Ming Chan, why did you come here? Aren't you supposed to stay at the farm and help your dad?"

"He said it was okay to go to Japan for a few weeks," Ming Chan replied. "So that's why I'm here."

"Oh," Kagome said. "Well, while you're here, so you know anything about fighting?"

"Fighting? Somewhat, why?" Ming Chan was curious.

"I'm a gang leader, didn't Ban tell you?" Kagome said. "I've taught everyone what they know now. When we meet up with Taisho, I'll show you."

They unpacked after reaching Kagome's house. Sango waved goodbye as she pulled away from the curb. "Ming Chan, can you let us alone for a while? We need to talk," Kagome said.

Ming Chan nodded, and bounced up the stairs. Their expressions turned serious. Bankotsu said to Kagome, "Why did you leave?"

"I knew you'd ask this in time. I'm not really sure, part of me couldn't bear to see you with her, Ming Chan," Kagome said quietly.

"Kagome, you know I'd never go that far with her! I want to know the real reason," Bankotsu said.

"Fine, I was partially jealous!" Kagome snapped. "There is no other reason! Stop interrogating me on that! I was jealous! I know it's silly, but that's how love is! How am I supposed to know that you didn't cheat on me while I was dead?!"

"I didn't!" Both their voices rose up a notch. Ming Chan lay hidden in the shadows of the stairs, listening in. _I shouldn't be doing this._

"How can you prove that to me?"

"Stop being so difficult! I've never lied to you in my life, Kagome!"

"I know that, but–"

"Shut up, I just know that I love you!"

Ming Chan peered over the step she lay on, wondering if the argument was over. She stared as Bankotsu pressed his lips to Kagome's. Her heart ached for that kind of love, but now she really felt emotional pangs. She tried to stop the tears that started wallowing in her eyes, but was unsuccessful was they dripped down her face.

Kagome knew that it was over. She knew Bankotsu could never betray her. She parted, smiling. "I'm sorry for running away. I'll never run from you again." They kissed once more, turning to the staircase to head up to Kagome's room.

Ming Chan panicked. They couldn't see her like this! As quietly and quickly as a Chinese farmer's girl could, she headed to the bathroom, locking herself in. She took a towel and wiped all traces of tears from her face.

She stepped out of the bathroom a fake smile plastered stiffly on her face. Kagome and Bankotsu had just entered Kagome's room. Ming Chan walked up.

"Oh, Ming Chan, I want you to show me what you know about fighting," said Kagome.

Ming Chan said, "Um…now? Here?"

"No, behind the house. Show me what you got," Kagome said.

They went outside and Ming Chan stood at one side while Kagome stood at the other. Bankotsu shouted, "Kaishi!"

Ming Chan rushed at Kagome. She aimed to punch her in the face, but Kagome was gone before she even reached her. "Is that all you know about fighting? I really can't believe it," Kagome's voice said from behind her.

"Unfortunately, that's all I know. Sorry," Ming Chan said, apologizing.

Kagome smiled at her. "That's okay. I'll show you some real bout when we meet with Taisho."

The next day Kagome, Bankotsu, Sango, and Ming Chan met up with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. "Oi! Wench!" Inuyasha shouted at Kagome.

"How dare you!" Ming Chan attacked Inuyasha, slamming her foot into his chest. He fell over.

"You didn't do that to me," Kagome said.

"Well, that only happens when I'm angry," Ming Chan said sheepishly.

"What is the meaning of this, Higurashi?" said Sesshomaru coldly.

"How dare you!" Ming Chan screeched, kicking Sesshomaru. Or at least, trying to. He moved in time to avoid it.

"You dare to attack me, girl?" he said coldly.

"Yes, I do. You should address Kagome properly, you insolent jackass!" Ming Chan shouted into his face. Kagome, Sango, and Bankotsu laughed.

"Wow, you have a lot of guts to say that to his face," Sango giggled.

"I have no need to explain myself to a worthless girl like you," he said. Ming Chan exploded.

She sped at him, ready to punch his lights out. Sesshomarut turned around and avoided the kick she sent at him. "Damn it!" she muttered, landing on the ground.

"Ming Chan, let me take care of him," Kagome said brightly. "You ready to lose, Taisho?"

"No, are _you_ ready to submit, Higurashi?" Sesshomaru growled. Both stood still waiting for the other to move.

"Never!" She ran full speed at him, kicking him in the stomach and flipping backwards. As Sesshomaru got up, she kicked him to the ground again. Sesshomaru slashed at her with Tenseiga, but it was blocked by something invisible.

"Banryuusen!" Sesshomaru was surprised as he was hit with a huge blast. He was sent barreling into the snowdrifts on the streets of Tokyo. "Taisho, you have become surprisingly weak! Do you know how much it insults me to fight someone as weak as you?!" Kagome hollered.

"Shut up, Higurashi!" he snarled, blasting the snowdrift apart.

Ming Chan was shocked at the speed Kagome moved. _I guess she's perfect for Bankotsu…after all, she said she taught him every thing he knows now, in fighting._

A few seconds later, Kagome was sitting on Sesshomaru, a smirk displayed on her face.

"What a weakling," she said, jumping up and landing on Sesshomaru's back. He gave a long painful groan.

"I can't believe he's the one who tried to rape me in Hawaii," Kagome said, disgusted.

"He _what?!"_ screamed Sango and Ming Chan.

"Yeah, before I died, Sesshomaru was somehow drunk and he broke into my room and tried to rape me," Kagome said, surprised that Sango hadn't known.

"That dickhead!" Ming Chan snarled. She ran to him and jumped on him too, making him fall down again just as he had about to get up.

"You all annoy me!" Sesshomaru yelled, jumping up, throwing Ming Chan aside.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!" The Chinese girl crashed into a building and lay still, slumped on the snow.

"Ming Chan! You bastard!" Sango screamed, rushing forward. Kagome held out a hand and stopped her from going forward anymore.

"Taisho is mine. He will pay for abusing our foreign friend," Kagome said coolly, her cold voice reaching Sesshomaru's ears.

"I will not be the one to pay the price, Higurashi," he growled. "You should be the one to die!" he sped at her, his eyes narrowed into a deathly glare. Kagome rushed forward, her cold glare boring straight into Sesshomaru's eyes.

Sesshomaru swung up with Tenseiga. Kagome moved aside, letting the blade slide harmlessly past her. Sesshomaru, however, flicked his wrist slightly to the left, so Tenseiga's sharp edge hit Kagome's shoulder, slicing a shallow cut on it. "Ugh!" she faulted in her charge and grasped her shoulder. _He's different…_

She looked up just as Sesshomaru slashed down. She jumped back, releasing her shoulder from her hand, bringing a bit of blood with it. "Your skills have only slightly improved, Taisho," she said, unsmiling.

"Not slightly, Higurashi. I have been training to defeat you," Sesshomaru spat. "You cannot defeat me today! I will make you bow!"

"I've defeated you countless times," she said. "There was never a time where you could bring me to submission."

"Who says I can't?" Sesshomaru hissed.

"I do!" Fast as lightning, she took a jumping leap, kicking him hard in the throat.

"Aaaaaaarrrrrrgh!" Blood sprayed from Sesshomaru's throat as he coughed. He shook as he glared hatefully at Kagome.

"That's what you deserve, Taisho, for thinking you could ever defeat me," Kagome said. "I heard you yourself said I was a warrior."

"You're no warrior, you're a fraudulent girl with skills!" Sesshomaru choked. It hurt to talk.

"Rest now, Taisho. You can hardly even speak. I grant you entrance to the land of dreams," Kagome said, walking up to him and slapping him.

Sesshomaru crumpled. He felt his knees give way. _No! This can't be! After all my work to defeat her, I'm the one who crumples? No!_

He shakily stood up and growled, "It's not over, Higurashi. Don't walk away from me."

"I will walk away from you whenever I want," Kagome said calmly, turning to look at him. "You cannot defeat me, so give up and rest. Return to your full strength before you even have the slightest chance of defeating." And with that, she began to walk away.

"Kagome! Your wound…" Sango trailed off as Kagome gave her a cold glance. It softened.

"That is nothing. It is shallow, and will heal soon. Our main concern now is Ming Chan," Kagome said, smiling at her friend. "Wait for her to awaken from her unconscious state."

Sango picked up Ming Chan, carrying her piggyback style. "To your house, Kagome?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, let her rest there. I have an errand to run," she replied, switching directions. "Bankotsu, go with Sango. This I must do alone."

Bankotsu protested fiercely, "I promised never to leave your side! I won't break that promise now!"

"Please, do this for me. You are not breaking your promise, I am asking you to go," Kagome said, taking his hand.

She let go, taking steps forward. They watched her back until it disappeared into the distance, and the falling snow and crowding citizens blocked her from view.

XXXXXXXXXX

But what _was_ that errand Kagome had to do, you ask? Why, she was visiting Kikyo. Why would she visit _Kikyo_ of all the people, you ask? Well, it just happens that Kikyo wants an archery match with Kagome.

Even though Kagome hates Kikyo, she couldn't turn down the challenge. Kikyo had learned her lesson about trying to assassinate people like Kagome in the dead of the night.

Kagome arrived at Kikyo's door. She knocked. Mitoko Kaera opened the door. She saw Kagome and snarled, "What are you doing here?! Stay away from Kikyo, y'hear, you faggot of a girl? You sorry imbecile, you threw my precious baby out the window!" (see ch. 6)

"Kikyo wants an archery match with me. She says she doesn't want to be an enemy of me any longer. I guess that means she learned her lesson," Kagome said, stepping forward. "Now, if you'll excuse me–"

_Slam!_ The door slammed shut in her face. Kagome exclaimed, "How rude!"

The door was yanked open again, and this time Kikyo stood at the doorway. "My apologies, Kagome, my mom's still hanging on to the fact that you broke my arm," Kikyo explained.

"That's all right. I wonder if your archery is any better than your terrible fighting," Kagome said.

"Oh, definitely. I agree. I'm terrible at combat," Kikyo said, allowing Kagome to step in. "Now, follow me."

Kikyo led Kagome to her backyard, which was actually a practice place for archery. Kikyo handed Kagome an arrow and said, "Pick a bow, any bow. We both get one shot."

Kagome picked a short bow. Kikyo chose her favorite long bow, that which she nicknamed: Shinjitsu.

They both took aim and………………………………………fired!

Both arrows flew straight and true. Kikyo's hit the target first, but she hit the outline of the center. Kagome's flew right into the middle. Kikyo smiled. "You win, fair and square," she said, extending a hand to Kagome. "Friends?"

Kagome smiled. Perhaps Kikyo wasn't so bad after all. She took her hand and shook it. "Friends," she declared.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**People, are you asking why I made Kagome friends with Kikyo? Well, even though I'm a major Kikyo hater, she shouldn't be Kagome's enemy forever. I mean, it's only fair if they made up for their past errors, right? So that is why I made them friends.**

Kagome: What? I can't really be friends with a bitch like her, forget it!

Kikyo: Inuyasha is too good for the likes of you!

Kagome: Keep your cool, I'm not after him.

Kikyo: Anyways, you're the bitch.

Kagome:I dare you to say that again, you slut!

MangaHalo: Please stop fighting! I already have a headache!

Kagome: Hmph.

Kikyo: Feh.

Kagome: You are too much like Inuyasha.

Kikyo: So what if I am?

MangaHalo: SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU! Ja ne!

**MH15**


	18. Chapter 18: The Black Orb

**Chapter Eighteen: The Black Orb**

Kagome went home, happy that she wouldn't get pursued by Kikyo anymore. Bankotsu met her and asked, "What errand did you have to run?"

"Oh, I was making old acquaintances. She's now my friend, instead of my enemy. I'll need all the friends I can get, especially going against Taisho. He's becoming stronger, and that shouldn't be," Kagome said.

"Who is it?" Bankotsu inquired. He didn't like being left out of the loop.

"Kikyo," said Kagome.

Bankotsu almost choked. "Are you serious?" he asked.

"Yes I am. Kikyo's good with a bow and arrow, although I'm better than her," Kagome said. "She's learned her lesson about me. She didn't want to be enemies anymore. She knows I can defeat her anytime, and accepts it."

"Well, that's better, then. I can't change your mind," Bankotsu said.

"Say Bankotsu, should I train _Mikorai_ tonight?" asked Kagome slyly. "You guys are going through that gargantuan obstacle course until you can get through without any scratches, bruises, whatsoever."

"Noooooooo!" Bankotsu cried. "That _thing_ is messed up!"

"Would you prefer I beat the crap out of your asses?" Kagome growled. Bankotsu shook his head. "Besides, Bankotsu, that's one way where I got all my speed and reflexes from. I was like you guys at first, getting whacked a lot."

"You did? I always thought you could never ever get whack by that thing," Bankotsu said.

"Do you honestly believe I would get through it perfectly while I was a miniature chibi of myself now?!" Kagome cried. "It's impossible. No way."

"I don't think anybody can," Bankotsu said. "Well, I guess since it's good for speed and reflex, might as well do it." He grimaced as he imagined himself getting whacked a thousand times over.

Kagome laughed when she saw his frown. She couldn't deny it, he looked soooooo funny when he was walking along her side with that frown, his lower lip stuck out in a pout-like fashion while his arms were crossed over his chest and his eyes were scrunched together.

"Bankotsu, I just love you the way you are," she said, taking his arm and linking their fingers together. Bankotsu's cheeks reddened a bit, but he held a tight grip over her fingers.

"It'll be like this…forever." In all eternity, did he mean? What do you think? What _would _anybody think if they really did live their future together? They are just that way…

"And all my friends…they stay by my side. My friends are my allies," Kagome whispered. "But you are special. You're the one I want to stay with me forever. Is that okay with you?"

Bankotsu stopped walking. Kagome looked questioningly at him. He pulled her close to him and said in her ear, "That will forever be fine with me."

They reached the obstacle course, where it lay ready to ensnare any fool who didn't know one bit about fighting. "Bankotsu, I want to see how you do," Kagome said.

Bankotsu stepped gingerly to the entrance, alert for any possible traps or explosives that might blast him off his feet. There was none. He took a deep breath and dashed forward. A log swung at him. Barrage after barrage of lethal weapons almost skewered him. Another log, then a slippery surface. A net of rope where explosives tried to blow him to the deadly pit of spikes. Yet another log. A line of axes waiting to chop him into sashimi, and a barrage of knives. He saw the end. He was about to leap to it when a ring of fire burned into view.

"What the hell!" he gasped, narrowly avoiding getting his long beautiful braid fried to a crisp.

He leaped backwards…crashing right into a log and falling down onto the rope net, where flash bombs blinded him and real bombs exploded in his face. It just wasn't Bankotsu's day. He waited until his eyesight returned before attempting to leap through the ring of fire.

He took a running jump and leaped with those long legs of his, successfully getting through safely. However, he'd been injured through and through. He collapsed on his knees, wincing in agony as his back and head throbbed with tremendous pain.

Kagome ran to his side and as she helped him up, he hissed, "Are you trying to kill me?!"

"No, but I hope you've improved. Now, let's head home so we can get you fixed up," she said, hoisting him up on to her back and starting to walk home.

She reached it, staggering up the steps. She strained to reach the house. "Bankotsu, what do you eat?" she complained. "You're really heavy!"

Bankotsu groaned. "Just let me down." Kagome let him down from her back gently, laying him on the floor for a second. Then she picked him and carried him to her room, where she let him rest in her bed.

She went to the couch. Ming Chan was still unconscious. _She must've been wounded badly, _Kagome thought. All of a sudden, she shot up and yelled randomly, "I'm going to feed you to my dad!" And she flopped back down, snoring gently.

Kagome recovered from her slight shock. "That was…unexpected," she said, moving away just in case.

Sango was slumped at her table, fast asleep. She was really tired. Kagome was the only one left who wasn't tired as hell. She went to her cupboard and fetched ingredients. She's make them a surprise treat.

Kagome took out a cookbook and scanned through it for a good-looking cake. "Hmm, a Japanese Sakuranbo Hitofuki, not too shabby," she said, observing the ingredients and texture.

She went out and bought anything she didn't have that she would need. She got home and first crushed half the amount of cherries she got. She put the crushed cherries in the blender and put in some coffee cream and switched the switch to _cream._

She secured the lid and pressed start. She watched as the blender whirred as it blended the cherries and the coffee cream. When it looked good enough, she pressed stop. She poured the thick liquid into a mixing bowl and added sugar, eggs, whipped cream, flour, and milk.

Kagome mixed it together with an egg beater until it was thick and fluffy. She set it in the fridge. "Now, I need to clean up," she said, looking around. She set to work. First, she dumped all the dirty dishes in the sink and poured water all over them. Next she wiped the counters clean. Then she cleaned off the floor.

She was a bit tired from cooking, and plopped down in a chair. She was soon as asleep as anybody else. A shadow watched her from the corner, waiting until her eyes closed.

As soon as they did, the shadow tiptoed to her, opening up her mouth gently and making her swallow a black orb. He cackled softly to himself, leaping silently out of the window.

When Kagome awoke, she felt strange. _**Kill Bankotsu.**_ A voice was talking to her. it was someone unknown. _**Kill him. Kill Bankotsu, your very own boyfriend. **_Kagome didn't like this.

_Who are you?_

_**My name is Goshinki. Kill Bankotsu. I know you want to do it.**_

_Never. I will never kill him._

_**Then I will make you!**_

The mysterious voice faded away, but then Kagome was jerked up, stiffly moved to the staircase, tromping up and going to Bankotsu. Her hands trembled as they reached for his neck. "Bankotsu, wake up!" she tried to scream, but her voice didn't come out.

_**Hmm, resisting, are we? Now, now, don't struggle my little maiden.**_

_Shut up!_

_**Ooh, I like that. A little sass.**_

_Let me go, whoever you are!_

Kagome concentrated, trying to break the chains that controlled her. It didn't work. Kagome tried to focus on what happened to make them able to control her. She noticed a black orb in the pit of her stomach that hadn't dissolved.

_That's it!_

Kagome expelled the little orb from her body. She spit it out, feeling the chains slack as their control disappeared. She removed her hands from Bankotsu's neck. He slept on peacefully.

She went back to the kitchen and retrieved her frozen cherry-coffee cream. She flattened the cream into a cake shape of a heart and decorated it with whipped topping and red icing. She put it back in the fridge and leaned against the counter.

Ming Chan woke from her unconscious state and blearily gazed at her surroundings. "Where am I?" she groaned groggily. Kagome still heard her.

"You're at my house, Ming Chan," she informed the Chinese girl.

All the cloudiness disappeared from Ming Chan's mind. She said, "Kagome, what happened? Where's Taisho? Did I do something bizarre in my sleep?"

"Bizarre? I'll say," Kagome said. "You shot up with your eyes still closed and screamed something about feeding someone to your dad. What the hell was that?"

Ming Chan reddened incredibly. "Oh, I guess I was dreaming about my dad being an animal and was feeding a terrified Taisho to him. But I really did it, didn't I?"

"Yes, indeed," Kagome said.

"So what's going on?" Bankotsu was leaning against the doorframe.

"Nothing," Ming Chan said, smiling. "What about Sango? She's still fast asleep." She pointed to her.

"Whaddya say we give her a wake up call?" Kagome suggested. "Get a bucket of ice cold water."

Bankotsu and Ming Chan both smirked. They knew her plan. Ming Chan got up and went to fetch a bucket of water. She lugged it back without spilling a drop.

"Now you two scream wake up while I dump this on her," Kagome said, sniggering.

Countdown! Three…two…one…

_Splash! _"WAKE UP!" "WAKE UP!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" screamed Sango shooting up like a squirrel on alert. She was dripping water from her clothing. All around her there was laughter.

Sango herself laughed a bit. "That was a good trick," she admitted.

XXXXXXXXXX

**I'm not mad anymore. I'm too addicted to typing to stop. I'll post up a chapter almost every day, and now I'm pretty happy I even have reviews! Thanks goes to all 71 of my reviewers! And more! And I'm changing my penname back to MangaFreak, it's better.**

**MF15**


	19. Chapter 19: The Azure Blade

**Chapter Nineteen: The Azure Blade**

_It was pitch black. There was no light, no light at all. Kagome was floating somewhere, in a dimension of unknown dreams. Perhaps this was not a dream. Perhaps there was the slight possibility she was getting a message from someone. Who knew? Why, the person who sent her this dream…and who do you think that person is? Well, let's find out._

_Kagome glanced wildly around her. There was not a single soul in sight, not in the inky blackness that surrounded her. No matter how much she called, there was no answer. It was as if she was some place far away…where no one knew her. And no one saw her._

_But…why was she here? What was the purpose of being here? She couldn't have thought that much…why she was in this black place…why she was here at all, when she could perhaps be chasing butterflies, or whipping Sesshomaru, or maybe even falling from a cliff!_

_Kagome, frustrated that no one heard her voice and answered, screamed. Finally, the soothing voice of a mysterious woman spoke softly to her. "My dearest child, at last we meet. I have an important mission for you. It will be treacherous, and if you involve anyone, you must ensure they will stay with you through and through."_

"_At least tell me who you are," Kagome said, relieved as a voice spoke to her out of nowhere. "And please, reveal yourself. I wish to know with whom I speak."_

_The inky darkness faded away. She was now in a wild flower field, splashed with many different colors. A woman stood not too far in front of her. She glanced up at the woman. She walked forward with the grace of a deer._

"_My name is Midoriko. I come to request that you aid me in this quest. I cannot travel alone and prevail through the harsh lands in which demons live. It is a treacherous wasteland, and that which I seek lies at the heart of the barren land. It is an azure blade, and it can purify any demons that come near," she said, smiling at Kagome._

_Kagome observed the woman, nodding slowly as she listened to Midoriko's words. She had long black hair that reached midway to her back. She wore the garb of a priestess, and an ancient style of armor. She carried a sword in her sash._

"_So you're asking me, a gang leader, to aid you in retrieving this azure blade of yours?" Kagome questioned, to make sure she'd gotten every detail._

"_Yes, that is correct. Would you please help me? If you wish, you may bring along anyone you like," Midoriko pleaded._

"_Yes, I will help you. You shouldn't be alone in fighting those terrible beastly demons that guard something that belongs to you. If it is okay, I will bring along my boyfriend and two others who wield good weapons that I presented to them last week," Kagome said confidently._

"_Your boyfriend? Who is he?" Midoriko asked. "And the others…who may it be?"_

"_My boyfriend is Bankotsu Shitai," Kagome said. Midoriko narrowed her eyes. "The two others I'm gonna bring along will be Sango Taijiya and Jakotsu Shitai."_

"_Bankotsu and Jakotsu? Just like the mercenaries of the Shichinintai?!" Midoriko pressed angrily._

"_Huh? No, Jakotsu and Ban are nothing like that!" Kagome protested. "They don't murder people in cold blood! They're my friends, and my allies. My main enemy is Sesshomaru Taisho."_

_Midoriko stifled an audible gasp. "Sesshomaru? Like the taiyoukai Inutaisho's son?" she asked._

"_No! Taisho is just a rival to me! But I always defeat him!" Kagome said hastily._

_Midoriko relaxed. "If they are who you say they are, please bring them along. I would like their help as well," she said warmly. "Now, I must depart. I will meet you in this exact flower field tomorrow." With that she began to fade away._

"_Wait! How do I get here?" Kagome asked frantically._

"_This flower field? Simple, you jump through the enchanted well of your shrine house. You will find me…" Midoriko disappeared. Kagome stared into the open space before lying down and closing her eyes. She thought she heard someone call her name._

"_Kagome! Kagome!"_

"Kagome! Kagome!" Bankotsu was calling her name. Her eyes snapped open, staring right into Bankotsu's face.

"Oh, good morning, Ban," she said. "Were you trying to wake me up?"

"Yeah, you're going to be late for class if you don't get your ass out of bed," he said, pointing to her clock.

Kagome leaped out of the air and hurriedly dressed. "Bankotsu, tell Jakotsu to meet me outside the mini shrine!" she said, running out the door.

Bankotsu chuckled as he watched her from her window as she ran to school. "I'm proud she's my girlfriend," he whispered, smiling.

Kagome made it to class. And just in time. The bell rang loudly, signaling anyone who wasn't in class in their seat that moment were late.

At the end of the day, Kagome hurried home, with Sango behind her. They met Bankotsu and Jakotsu outside, and Kagome explained to them what happened. "Guys, I met a woman named Midoriko in my dream, and she needs our help," she said. "So we all need to jump into the mini shrine's well and find her."

"Yeah, sure," Bankotsu said, nodding.

They all jumped one by one and a blue light flashed every time they did. Kagome said, "Midoriko was right. We arrived some place else." Sango and Jakotsu gasped.

Bankotsu stared. "Whoa, I mean, how'd we end up here? All we did was jump down an old musty well, right?" he said incredulously.

"Midoriko said it was enchanted, so I guess now we all know it is," Kagome answered.

"Did you guys bring your weapons?" Kagome asked.

Sango reddened. She and Jakotsu meekly said, "No?"

"WHAT?!!!!!!!!" Kagome cried, exasperated. "Now wait just a second, I thought I said–"

"No, you didn't," Bankotsu said flatly.

"Argh, I'll go back and fetch them," Kagome huffed. She proceeded to jump and end up in her own time, but…

There was no flash of blue light. Kagome landed on her feet, but she was still in the Sengoku era. Bankotsu looked over. "How come you're still here, Kagome?"

"It isn't working. The damned well isn't working!" she said angrily, kicking the side of the stone well.

"Oh shit," Jakotsu mumbled. "I'll just have to survive without my beloved jyakotsu."

They traveled around, earning many strange looks as they passed through villages. They finally approached a flower field. A woman stood in the center, waiting for them. She smiled.

"You came after all. Follow me, please," she said sweetly.

"I don't trust a stranger. Who're you?" Jakotsu said. "I especially don't like women, but my girly friends here are exceptional exceptions. Tell me your name."

"Jakotsu, she's Midoriko. She's the one who asked me to come here," Kagome hissed, nudging his side. Jakotsu winced and nodded.

Midoriko smiled. This man truly wasn't that much at all like the murderer she knew, but one thing remained in common: both did not like women. However, the murderer was even worse; he was absolutely gay.

Midoriko led them to a village. "This is my home village," she said. "Before we travel upon this perilous journey, I invite you to rest and restore your full strength. You will need it. And If you wish, you may choose a weapon from my weaponry in the cellar of my hut. Not one but I knows about it."

"Ah," Jakotsu murmured, gazing around.

Kagome darted to the weaponry almost immediately. She did not come out until sunset. She was holding what looked like a sword in a sheath, but the blade was completely rusty. She also held in her hand the jyakotsu which Jakotsu loved so much.

"Oh, it's the jyakotsu!" he exclaimed excitedly. "Was it in the weaponry?"

"Sango!" Kagome called, tossing her the giant boomerang. She caught it, staggering under its sheer weight. "It's the Hiraikotsu boomerang bone. It is your weapon for our adventure."

Sango gasped, "How do I fight with something this heavy?!"

"You train and get used to it," Kagome said. "Bankotsu, here. I found another Banryuu for you."

Bankotsu smiled as she handed him a shining gigantic halberd. "Banryuu!" he cried. "Now me and Kagome are the same!"

Midoriko smiled again. This man was truly not the young barbaric leader of the Shichinintai. "Well, since you've all chosen your weapons, please rest up and return to your full strength," she said, showing them to where they'd sleep for the night.

At dawn the next morning Midoriko woke each and every one of them. "We're leaving now," she informed them. "Now get packing."

They all yawned, sleepily rubbing their eyes and moving sluggishly. Kagome roused herself fully awake and alert, and to be sure the rest were, she screamed, "HELP!!!!"

Bankotsu, Jakotsu, and Sango all heard that and scrambled over each other to get to her. They landed in a dismantled heap on the hut floor. Midoriko and Kagome were laughing.

Disgruntled, Sango and Jakotsu got off Bankotsu, who'd been at the bottom of the three-man dog pile. "Owww…" he said, getting up while rubbing his sore back.

"Did you really need help, Kagome?" Sango asked skeptically, looking suspiciously at her friend and leader. "You sure don't look like you did. Did you scream on purpose?"

"Hahaha, of course! You guys need to really be awake if we're going to help Midoriko get her azure blade!" Kagome said brightly, smiling at them. "Well, now, pack up your bags and get our asses moving!"

Soon they were traveling on the road. Kagome and Sango were observing the scenery with interest. It wasn't often they got to see so much countryside. Bankotsu had one hand linked with Kagome's. Their fingers intertwined, giving them both the comfort they needed to know that the other was safe.

As they walked on, a frantic and badly injured villager came stumbling up the road. "Help! Help me, please–aaaaaagh!" Huge hooked claws slashed the villager to quarters. Blood pooled to the ground and some of it was sprayed into the air as a thin red mist.

A colossal bear demon lumbered to the fallen villager. It tore apart the carcass, stuffing the shredded whole into its wide mouth with glinting bloodstained canines. The bear demon gulped once, and turned its hazy red gaze upon Midoriko and the others.

Sango was disgusted. "That _thing_ just killed a human for dinner," she spat. "Let's exterminate it before it gets us!"

"Oh, my jyakotsu should take care of it easily!" Jakotsu said excitedly, pulling out his snake bone blade. "Step back, guys, this might be a bit brutal."

Kagome nodded. She made sure they were at least a yard or two away before the bear demon attacked. It lunged at them, its gigundo body towering over Jakotsu. However, not the least bit afraid, Jakotsu swung his jyakotsu.

The many sharp edges of the jyakotsu sliced the bear demon to…sashimi. With fur attached.

Blood rained on the ground. Bankotsu whistled. "Wow, I gotta hand it to you, Jakotsu, that weapon of yours sure comes in handy!"

"I bet you could do better, Bankotsu," Jakotsu answered, smiling at his brother's comment.

He shrugged. "Maybe, with Banryuu 2 I can defeat lots more," Bankotsu said in reply to Jakotsu's answer.

They traveled on. And as they did, lots more demons attacked them. This time, Midoriko purified them all into oblivion. "Make haste in entering Hell, you vile creatures!" she cried, unleashing her purifying power.

The minor demons all cried and roared as they were purified into nothing. Their cruel, twisted souls became pure again, and floated away, vanishing into the air itself.

"How much further until we reach the barren land?" Kagome asked, looking at Midoriko.

"Mm, if I must guess, it may be a little bit further," she said, estimating the distance and calculating it.

"Can we stop for food?" Jakotsu groaned. "I'm starving, Midorimi."

"Jakotsu, it's Midoriko, and yes, as soon as we reach the next village over, you may fill your stomach," Midoriko answered. Jakotsu huffed and snapped his mouth shut. He decided he wouldn't complain about his eternally growling gut.

They moved on continually, until they at last reached the next village over. Kagome and Sango and Bankotsu all gladly plopped down on the tatami mats of their rooms.

Jakotsu busied himself with stuffing his stomach with roasted chicken demon, ancient soba, and stew. Some of the girls in that village giggled like little bitches as they whispered amongst themselves what a beautiful, girlish man he was.

Girls also were also fawning over Bankotsu. He said, "Stay away, you sluts! I already have a girl to snuggle with!" He turned to Kagome and smiled. "I won't leave your side."

"You better not!" she threatened playfully, the mischievous twinkle in her eye.

Bankotsu chuckled. He said to the remaining girls who tried to get him to kiss them and squeeze their breasts, "Did I tell you to stay away? Leave, you whores, before I make you!"

Kagome kissed him on the cheek. The village girls seemed to turn a sickly green from jealousy. "Don't try anything. You won't live to see the light of day again if you try to kill me," Kagome said, glaring at them. They shivered and rapidly nodded before fleeing.

"Those bitches, just won't leave a handsome man alone," Bankotsu grumbled.

"Because you're so attractive!" Kagome said. Bankotsu blushed a little at that, but nodded.

They all overstuffed themselves on dinner, then bathed and went to bed. They needed to restore their strength once more if they were going to live through the harsh, barren wastelands that Midoriko's azure blade was in.

At dawn they were up and moving again. The villagers gave them a load of food and water canteens for their journey. They knew Midoriko well, and didn't want their favorite priestess dying yet. "Good luck, M'Lady," a villager said for encouragement.

As the sun rose high over the hills, they encountered a hideous hawk demon who was just hunting for breakfast. "Eeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiii!" it shrieked its shrill cry as it dove for Kagome. "A plump maiden at last! I shall not fail!"

"Oh no, ya don't, ugly!" Kagome shouted, swinging something invisible at it. The hawk demon gave a cry of anguish as it split in half and burst into a flurry of red and gray feathers.

"Ugh, bird shit," Kagome said, wiping the demon blood that stained her invisible halberd.

"That thing never stood a chance," said Jakotsu.

"You bet…it didn't," Sango grunted, trying to get used to the incredibly heavy boomerang she had to carry around.

Midoriko couldn't help but smile inside. They truly were…friends. "Let us hurry," she said, walking again. "We mustn't waste time any longer."

By nightfall, they reached a village just at the outskirts of the barren land. They rested, stuffed themselves, and then rested again.

On the third dawn, Midoriko awoke them and said in hushed tones, "We must go now. Be silent."

They quietly walked out of the village and disappeared into the dark, corrupted land of evil.

Many demons of higher level and power assaulted them, but they were defeated quickly. They soon reached the heart of the wasteland. "Onisagi!" Midoriko yelled, slashing the door apart.

Onisagi, the evil lord of the wasteland, cast his withering eyes upon them. "Who goes trespassing upon my land?" he grunted in a hoarse, serrated tone.

"It is I, Midoriko! I have come to take back _Konyaiki_, my azure blade!" she announced.

"M-M-Midoriko! What a pleasure! I've been waiting for a long time to have you share my bed!" he said, smiling grimly, revealing blunt black teeth. His breath was horrendous. It smelled of recently devoured human hearts.

"Never!" she said, digsgusted. She sent a wave of purifying power at him.

He erected a barrier from his youki and tried to block the purifying powers. "Now, now, I can't have you abolishing the man who'll have you bear his children…" he said lustily.

"Did I ever say I wanted to even make out with perverted, corrupted, mutated, twisted, evil _thing_ like you?!" she screamed, sending a powerful blast of pure white energy at him.

This time, his barrier dissipated into nothing. He hissed as her powers purified his left arm and right hand. "You!" he growled, swinging a sharp blade at her, intending to skewer her through her armor.

"Shut up, ya bastard!" Jakotsu shouted, swinging his jyakotsu. Onisagi screamed roughly as he sliced into mincemeat.

To make sure he was dead, Bankotsu used the broad edge of Banryuu to crush whatever remained of his skull. Poisonous blue mist hissed out of his body and was purified by Midoriko.

She searched the castle for her _Konyaiki_. She found it in the bedroom. "He actually wanted to make out with me? I would never let an evil being like him touch me," she said, disgusted.

"Shall we head back, now?" said Sango.

"Yes," Midoriko answered, turning around and going back the way she came.

XXXXXXXXX

_Five days…five days they missed class…_Sesshomaru Taisho thought, thinking of the disappearance of Kagome Higurashi and Sango Taijiya. _I wonder what they're doing…_

XXXXXXXXXX

**Hi guys! I hope you liked this extremely long chapter I typed for you! R&R or I will be mad!**

**MF15**


	20. Chapter 20: The Real Truth

**Chapter Twenty: The Real Truth**

When they returned from their adventure with Midoriko, they all collapsed in Kagome's room, for they were very tired from the journey back. "Wow, that was a first-time experience of fighting demons for me," Sango gasped tiredly, wheezing slightly.

"That was nothing!" Jakotsu said, giving a long yawn. "But it made me tired as hell…" His eyelids dropped closed and soon he was giving small, quiet snores from his mouth.

Sango's and Kagome's eyes closed and they too, were soon fast asleep. Bankotsu was the last to fall into the grip of the land of dreams. They would all rest up before going their ways tomorrow.

The next morning, Kagome opened her eyes and was greeted with the sight of a sleeping Bankotsu at her feet. She smiled and tucked a loose strand of black hair that had fallen from his braid behind his ear. _He looks so innocent when he's asleep…_

Sango's eyes fluttered open and she yawned sleepily. "What time is it?" she asked, trying to stifle another huge yawn coming on.

"It's six thirty," Kagome answered. Sango snorted and settled back to sleep. She didn't even notice she'd curled up against Jakotsu, resting her head on his shoulder (don't worry people, it's _not _Jak/San it's MirSan).

She snuck out of the room, dressed in the proper uniform. She slipped on her shoes and walked out the door. It was still slightly chilly outside, but Kagome wasn't bothered by the whispering wind.

She stared at the gray sky, standing rigid as she stared. _It's such a traumatizing gray…will something happen? It isn't the best day for bad luck…but I'll take anything on. _She turned around when she heard the soft clacking of the sliding door. It was Bankotsu.

_Something is bound to happen…hopefully, it doesn't involve me, my boyfriend, or anyone I know and like. Oh, sure, it can happen to the stupid Taisho brothers, but please, not the ones I love._

Bankotsu walked over to her and snaked an arm around her shoulders. "Today's an overcast day, isn't it?" he murmured, looking up. "We'll see what happens."

_I can't bear to lose anyone I love, especially you, Bankotsu Shitai…please, don't leave me…_she smiled softly and motioned for him to sit on the ground. She leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed.

_This is where I belong…truly…_

She shook her shoulders lightly, telling Bankotsu to undo his arm. "I think it's time to go to that crappy school," she said, standing up. "See ya later, Ban. Oh, and go tell Sango to wake up if she hasn't, or she'll be late."

Kagome walked off. _Let it be another abnormal day…except I hope nothing bad happens…everyone, please live to see another day._ She walked up to the school, and then someone leaped at her.

She scooted aside, so the person who leaped at her would miss. But instead…something sharp grazed her shirt line, tearing it open. She grasped her torn uniform shirt and took a full look at who attacked her. "You…" she growled, glaring at the person.

"Yes, me, nice to meet you too, Kagome-ikeike," a haughty voice drawled.

"What are you doing here, Kageromaru?" she snarled viciously. "You should be in Osaka right now."

Kageromaru smirked. "Well now, I couldn't leave my favorite bitch without torturing her first, could I?" At Kagome's glare, he cackled insanely. "Hahaha! This is fun!"

"It is _not_ fun being tortured, you, you…whatever the fuck you are!" Kagome shouted, charging at him. She let go of her torn shirt and now it flapped open and closed as she charged.

"Now, now, let's not get violent, Kagome-chan," Kageromaru teased, dodging her attack. "And fix your shirt…I didn't think my best bitch would be such a prostitue."

"Why, you…you're the one who ripped it, you pervert!" she shouted, turning pink. Kageromaru chuckled and waved his hand lazily.

"Well, off you go, my bitchy love," he said, walking away.

"Kageromaru, why do you still call me your favorite bitch? We've never gone that far, only kissing and hugging, but now update yourself, I have a better, stronger boyfriend. Oh, and handsomer, too," she said, staring after him.

"Kagome-chan, I would appreciate it if I could still call you my favorite bitch," Kageromaru said, smirking as he turned around. His smirk no longer made Kagome's heart flutter or thump or jump or jitter. In fact, he just made her want to gag.

"Go away," she voiced harshly. "Never come back!"

"Juromaru has bought an apartment here in Tokyo. It's such a wonderful place, I want to stay," Kageromaru said, looking at the sky. "Although it's a bit dreary today…"

Kagome shook her head and headed for class. She ignored her surroundings, and no voice seemed to reach her, not Sango's, Kikyo's Inuyasha's…not even Sesshomaru's, when he challenged her to another match.

Her mind just was contemplating, _Why did they come here now? I hope it's not a bad reason…_she thought worriedly. _Kageromaru, you and I were over. Yet you still call me your favorite bitch. Are you still…_

"Kagome, Kagome…" _A voice…is calling me…it's Sango, isn't it? _"Kagome! Wake the hell up you stupid wench!" _How foolish could I be? That's Inuyasha, no doubt, but… _"KAGOME!" _That's Sango…I can tell…_

"_KAGOME HIGURASHI!!!!!!!!!"_

A scream rang in her ear, and snapped her from her thoughts. She looked at a raging mad Sango, who glared at her. "For the umpteenth time, woman, you are going to need to take a thinking pill. To lock up your mind so you can't think!" she snapped.

"If I can't think, wouldn't that make me a dumbass?" Kagome said.

Sango paused. "I didn't think of that. Okay, then take a day dreaming pill! So you can concentrate!" she said brightly.

"I don't think there is a such thing, Sango-bongo," Kagome said, smirking at her friend.

"What the hell did you just call me, you bitch!" Sango shrieked.

"That's a good nickname for you, Sango," Kagome answered innocently. "Sango-bongo, it rhymes!"

Sango sweatdropped. "You're a gang leader, but you act so _immature _sometimes," she said, shaking her head.

"Immature, am I?" Kagome said, a serious look plastered on her face. Sango eeped and started to run. "Looks who's talking, you coward!"

Sango skidded to a halt and charged back, rage in her eyes. "I'm not a coward, you daughter of a kookaburra!" she shouted. But the insult didn't even scratch Kagome's calm facade.

"Fine, your father is Fuck the Bitch Ass," she said.

Kagome's eyes flashed red like a demon's. "Sango, don't you dare insult my father in front of me! She seethed. Sango suddenly regretted saying that. Kagome sped at her, grabbing her sleeve and tugging on it.

"Kagome, you'll rip my sleeve!" Sango yelped.

"Do I look like I fucking care? You insulted my father, and that's even worse," Kagome said, growling in rage. "Grovel on the hall floor if you want to live, you pathetic weasel! I can't believe you were my best friend. I can't imagine that you, who I'd chosen to go with me on the Midoriko mission, would be such a coward!"

Sango now was scared shitless. Did Kagome feel that insulted? "K-Kagome, I t-take it back," she quivered, out of fear. "Your father is not–"

"Don't talk about my father as if you knew him, you worthless shit face of a _bitch_!" Kagome yelled, spitting on the floor.

Sango scrambled up ad started to run. Kagome tore after her, bent on strangling her then and there. She didn't even recognize her as her friend anymore, just a fleeing prey for an animal. She didn't even recognize herself, because she was too wrapped up in her rage to stop.

Sango decided there was only one person who could calm Kagome now, and that would be Bankotsu (of course). She fled off campus and ran to Kagome's house, the said animalistic girl hot on her heels, snarling and growling.

Bankotsu saw Sango and Kagome running towards him. He was confused. "Isn't school still going on?" he asked himself. Then, as they got closer, Bankotsu noticed that Sango was terrified. She was fleeing from a growling, snapping, dangerous Kagome.

_Oh no, she's gone into bloodrage!_ he thought, remembering the last time when she had gone into rage, destroying almost half the house and killing the person she had wanted revenge. But she'd regretted it. The last time, she'd killed one of her closest friends, Mayu. _Mayu's brother Satoru…even though she apologized over and over, he cried and stormed at her. "You killed my sister!"_

"Since, her hands never were free of blood. Kagome, don't kill Sango. You'll regret it, and Kohaku will be sad," he murmured, stepping forward to greet them.

Sango screamed, "Help!!!"

Kagome snarled in reply, _"You won't get away for insulting my father!!!!!"_

Sango zipped behind Bankotsu and hid behind him. "Save me…from that monster," she pleaded. "I don't know what's wrong with her, but this _thing_ isn't Kagome!"

"Sango, it is Kagome. She's just gone into bloodrage," Bankotsu said quietly.

"You mean…she's a demon?" Sango cried, horrified.

"No, she isn't. Kagome is no demon," Bankotsu answered. "When she gets extremely angry, and overreaches her limit of anger, she becomes like this. A killing machine who doesn't recognize anyone. To tell you the truth, she isn't human, either."

Sango was even more shocked when she heard that. "You mean…" she said shakily, "she's something else?"

"Yes, she knows she isn't human, but doesn't want anyone to suspect the truth, so she says she is human," Bankotsu said. "Do you truly want to know what she is?"

"Yes, I want to know what she is. I don't think this creature is her," Sango sobbed quietly.

"Kagome is…a computer."

XXXXXXXXXX

**Hello, hello! I am back again, and if you're wondering why I said Kagome is inhuman, and you think it doesn't make sense at all, I'll explain it in the next chapter. Ja ne!**

**MF15**


	21. Chapter 21: Inkbottles and Pranks

**Chapter Twenty-One: Inkbottles and Pranks**

Sango stared blankly at Bankotsu. "Are you…are you serious?" she quavered. "She's just a computer? But she looks, feels, and…everything she does is something a mortal would do!"

"She told me she was a computer herself," Bankotsu said. "And I would think that her maker programmed her to act, think, feel, smell, taste like a human."

"That's so…impossible…but wait, you said she died when Sesshomaru shot her with a bullet! Computers can't die that way, can they? And I thought computers didn't have blood."

"They don't, but Kagome is special. Her maker made her a real body, but with the program of a computer. All those reflexes, she did training at the obstacle course," he said, smiling sadly as he spilled out the truth. "Not even Koga knew…that she was a computer."

Loud snarls of rage brought their attention back to the enraged Kagome. She moved forward, her eyes still that murderous red color. In her mind, her voice was saying to her in exasperation, _Don't attack Sango! Or Bankotsu! You'll kill your second best friend and boyfriend, like you killed Mayu!_

_**I can't control myself. I'm too wrapped up in rage to stop.**_

_But you can! Isn't it great that I'm here?_

_**No, now go away!**_

_Aww, come on! Return to being me! I command you, el computer dog, to bow to me!_

_**Never! And what the hell did you just call me?!**_

_El computer dog, is it an insult? Oh, I get it, la computer bitch!_

_**What the fuck? That's even worse!**_

_Oh, so what do you want me to call you? Because you're me, you know._

_**That means you'd calling yourself la computer bitch.**_

_Excuse me? Nuh-uh! You're the computer, therefore, you are la computer bitch!_

_**Oh, just shut the hell up already while I concentrate on ripping this ungrateful woman's throat to shreds.**_

_No! I won't let you kill Sango!_

_**And why the hell not?!**_

_Because she's my friend, you dumbass!_

_**Hahaha, that's so funny. The person you call a friend insulted you so that brought me out! Just like the incident with that girl whelp…Mayi, Yuma, or something!**_

_I know that, and it's Mayu._

_**You know what, you're la unintellectual bitch!**_

_Right back at ya!_

_**You are! And so insulting me back with the same insult! Ha!**_

_Oh ho ho! La computer bitch has spoken…I shall take over now, thank you very much!_

_**Noooooooo! Not yet!**_

Suddenly her eyes flickered brown, then red again. Sango was startled when she let out a shrill scream from her mouth. The 'thing' collapsed, sprawled over the hard ground. Its eyes switched from red to brilliant blue, then brown.

The eyes closed as the body ceased to move. Bankotsu was horrified. "No! Please don't tell me she died again!" He rushed to her side.

He picked her up, but then her eyes opened. They were sparkling sapphire blue. Bankotsu was happy that she hadn't died, but he was shocked when she looked him and said simply, "Who are you?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Sango and Bankotsu were staring at Kagome. She once again asked, "Who are you?"

"You mean to tell me, her program was erased?" Bankotsu whispered.

Sango checked Kagome out (meaning she looked around to see if anything had happened to cause amnesia, _not_ the lesbianic meaning). She found a small switch in the middle of her back. She noticed it had been flipped to ON: FILE B.

She turned it back to FILE A. Immediately Kagome closed her eyes and fell limp. Not a single breath or sound was made. Bankotsu said, "What did you do to her?!"

Sango hastily switched it to FILE C. Kagome opened her eyes and looked at Bankotsu. "Hello, who are you?"

FILE D: "…"

FILE E: "Hello, my name is Karii Sumoyasha. Nice to meet you."

FILE F: "Hello, stranger. Where is my master?"

FILE G: "…"

FILE H: " My name is Rin Surona, and I love you! Your name is Bararararanazurarararararara."

FILE I: "We belong together, forever and ever, I love you so much, my sweet Jianni…"

FILE J: "This is really goodbye, forever and ever, and ever, and ever, my beloved stranger."

FILE K: "Oh…the sun…it's blinding…"

The switch would go no further. Sango was frustrated. "Which file is hers?!" she yelled, flipping back and forth between files.

Sango absently switched it to FILE K again. Kagome spoke three words. "Bankotsu Nazura Shitai."

"Kagome!" Sango said joyfully.

Bankotsu set her down. She stood up, dusting her uniform off. "What happened? It was all dark, and then I was arguing with my computer mind, and then it was really dark, then it was light, so light it was blinding, then dark again, then light again to now," Kagome said, confused.

"Kagome, what were all those different files on you?" Sango asked curiously.

"Files? You mean the past lives of me?" Kagome said.

"P…past lives?!"

"Yeah. Files A, D, and G were ended lives. The rest were still continuing, but they never got finished before I got created as the last file. So I'm me," Kagome said, shrugging.

"We're glad you're back, Kagome," Bankotsu said.

"I am, too," she said softly, walking and wrapping her arms around Bankotsu's neck. Sango blushed and turned away. _I wish it was like that with Miroku and I…_

Kagome gave him a quick peck on the cheek before turning to Sango and saying, "Let's head back to school now."

They traveled all the way back to school, where Kagome went her separate ways with Sango, in different hallways. However, Sango…happened to run into Miroku. "Oh!" Miroku said, smiling.

Sango turned bright red and rushed to get away. _Oh My God, what am I gonna do?_ She thought.

Kagome wasn't as…lucky…as her. Just as she was sitting down in class, someone broke through the window. Kagoome avoided the falling shards of glass, but when she saw who had broken through the window, she almost screamed her lungs out. _"Kageromaru!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

"Yo, Kagome," he said, smirking.

"What the hell were you thinking, you over sophisticated toothpick?!" she shrieked, glaring at him.

"You dare call your maker an over sophisticated toothpick? This is why you're my favorite bitch," Kageromaru said, his arrogant smirk widening until was a full on grin.

"My…?" Kagome stared at him. "You? You're the one who made me?"

Her classmates stared at them. Sesshomaru spoke harshly, "Made you? Weren't you born from your mother's womb?" She shot him a death glare.

"For your information, Taisho, I was _adopted!!!!!!!!"_ she yelled. "I'm a goddamn computer!!!!!"

There was silence in the air. Inuyasha choked on his own spit. "You're a computer? You sure as hell don't look like one," he said, looking suspiciously at her.

Kageromaru's smirk disappeared and was replaced with an ugly scowl. "You doubt the authority of an inventor?" he hissed, his normally black eyes fading into honey-hewn golden orbs.

Inuyasha jumped out of fright. He quivered, jabbing a finger in his direction, "What the hell are you?!"

"I'm…a monster," Kageromaru said, looking at his hand, which had become a sickening black.

"Damn right, you are!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Shut up, you filth," he spat. He looked at Kagome, who stared at him with wide eyes.

"You made me? You programmed me? Why did you let those other lives discontinue if they're not even dead yet?" she cried, falling to her knees.

"Those other programs were failures, you see. You're the first of the files to ever become normal," Kageromaru answered. "Therefore, you're the only file that should be alive today."

Inuyasha, not knowing of the switch on Kagome's back, threw his inkbottle at her. It hit her right on the switch, shattering both the glass bottle and the switch. Kagome went rigid and she fell to the floor, eyes glazed over.

Kageromaru screamed, "NO! After all my work!"

Inuyasha noticed that Kagome wasn't moving_. What did I do to that bitch? Oh no, did I kill her? But how could an inkbottle kill her? There's no blood…_

Kageromaru used one hand to part his invention's hair, slicing the back of the uniform shirt in half, exposing the destroyed switch. Inuyasha's and flew to his mouth. _Oh crap! I really did her in! _Inuyasha's eyes fell on the shattered fragments of his inkbottle.

Sesshomaru was surprised. The supposedly strong gang leader he'd been losing against all this time was a computer. But Inuyasha had just killed her, with a simple inkbottle. But Sesshomaru hadn't wanted that. He enjoyed fighting against Kagome.

"Why did you do that?" he growled angrily.

"How was I supposed to know there was a goddamn switch on her back?" Inuyasha retorted.

Kageromaru wiped all traces of ink from his invention's back. He touched the switch, restoring it back in a jiffy. The switch had been turned to FILE D. Kagome didn't open her eyes. Of course, this file was dead. Kageromaru wheeled the switch back to FILE K.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked right into the face of Kageromaru. Her eyes almost widened. _She was in his lap! _Kagome's mind was going crazy. _He tore my shirt!_

"You awake now, Kagome? You didn't get amnesia or anything, and that's good…" Kageromaru's voice said.

_I don't get it. Way back before I met Bankotsu or Koga, I was made. When I was seven, I fell in love with him, then I met Koga, and then Bankotsu. I can't handle it anymore._

"Kageromaru, let me go," she commanded. "I'm going to deal that Taisho's younger brother a lesson about throwing inkbottles at people."

"As you wish," Kageromaru said, letting her down.

In one fell swoop, she'd crossed the classroom and now stood glaring at Inuyasha, who shrunk back at her murderous glare. "I hope this teaches why you don't throw inkbottles at people, you sorry hobo," Kagome said, cracking her knuckles.

"HOBO?!" Inuyasha yelped as Kagome karate chopped him where the sun didn't shine.

He groaned, holding on to his balls. He didn't want to lose them yet. "Why did you have to unleash your anger right there?" he whimpered.

"Because it's nice to see boys writhe in pain, except for some," Kagome said, raising her hand for another karate chop to the crotch.

Inuyasha painfully stood on his two legs and staggered away just before Kagome's hand struck the place he'd been a second ago. Kagome smirked, her eyes gleaming with untold mischief. "Prepare…for your punishment," she said.

Inuyasha yelped and started to run. Kagome, being faster and having better reflexes, also being a computer, she grabbed the collar of his shirt from the back and hauled him to the floor.

"Have mercy, Miss I'm-From-Hell," Inuyasha whined, curling into a ball on the floor.

Kagome laughed. "Miss I'm-From-Hell? Nice, but it doesn't suit me. Maybe Lady Queen Kagome is better," she said, smiling at him for his obvious foolishness.

"Fine then, Miss Bitch-From-Hell," Inuyasha grumbled, uncurling. Big mistake.

There was a swing of the leg, the connection of foot to private section, followed by a piercing wail of agony. Inuyasha screamed for mercy, clutching his balls. Kagome laughed harder. "Dude, you're such a fool!"

"Is this what I get for killing you, Miss Bullshit Bitch?" Inuyasha whimpered, looking at Kagome with wide mournful eyes.

"To tell you the truth, I am certainly not a dog, as you very well can see, therefore, you haven't any right to call me a bitch. Now, you're more related to a dog, so if only you were female, I'd call you bitch!"

Inuyasha reddened. Kagome chuckled lightly, turning away from him. "See ya 'round, Taisho," she said, winking at him before disappearing from the classroom. Sesshomaru was trying to keep his grins to himself.

_That Higurashi…she isn't too bad. She beat up my little brother by kicking him right there…ha, serves that fool right!_ He thought, shoving his textbooks into his locker and going to get lunch from the cafeteria.

He walked through the doorway, only to get smacked in the face with a blueberry cream pie thrown by Kagome. She laughed at the sight of Sesshomaru clawing the pie off his face. "Higurashi, you're dead!" he seethed, glaring at her. _Forget what I just thought, she's downright stupid!_

"Good to see ya, Mr. Fluffy Pie Face," Kagome faked, battering her eyes at him in a fake attempt to be coquettish.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but stare into those molten pools of chocolate. _So brown…and those lips so pink and rosy…what the hell am I thinking?!_ He shook his head to clear himself of those naughty thoughts.

Kagome straightened herself, her smirk becoming a smile. "It seems my charm has worked," she said to herself. "Now, Taisho, you can kiss my ass!"

She jumped up, sliding all the food off her tray on to Sesshomaru's head, making noodles, sauce, and soup slide down his long silky hair. She grinned victoriously before darting out the door.

"_HIGURASHI!!!!!!!!"_

Kagome chuckled as she crashed through the window and leaped on to the roof. A raging mad Sesshomaru Taisho with food dripping down his hair and clothes washed his hair in the bathroom, but now that his hair was wet, his clothes got wet, and every time he whipped his head around, his hair slapped him and sprayed millions of little droplets into the air.

Sesshomaru finally got most of his hair dry. As he went outside to find Kagome and beat the shit out of her, he didn't notice Kagome tipping a bucket of permanent hot pink paint over the edge. And when he noticed, it was too late.

_Splash! _Kagome poured the entire bucket over Sesshomaru's hair, cackling evilly. She jumped down and spread the paint all over his face and clothes and shoes. "Hahaha, Taisho!" she laughed, jumping away when he tried to grab her by the throat.

Sesshomaru had to wash his beautiful hair again, but when he dried it and went to look in the mirror to see if anything had happened to it, he stared in shock. His hair…was bright pink. From the roots of his hair to the very tips. His clothes were smothered in hot pink paint. He looked at the bucket of paint Kagome had used to dump paint on him. There was only one word that caught his attention. He stared incredulously, mouthing, "No…"

_Permanent._

"_**HIGURASHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

XXXXXXXXXX

**What do you think? Was I evil to dye Sesshomaru's hair pink? I couldn't help it! I wanted something to happen instead of just fighting! Well, tell me what you think, and R&R please!**

**MF15**


	22. Chapter 22: Visiting Totosai

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Visiting Totosai**

Sesshomaru slumped down in his seat. His hair was completely pink and it was very embarrassing. Inuyasha had laughed his ass off as soon as he caught the first glimpse of his older brother's immensely bright pink hair. "Hahahahaha! Higurashi did that?! Wow, that wench isn't so bad!" he laughed.

"Shut the hell up, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru growled.

Kagome smiled and completely ignored him for the rest of the day. Sesshomaru seethed as he devised a plan to get revenge for his permanent pink hair. Kagome stuck her tongue out and waved. "Just try me, Faggotmaru," she said, teasing him.

At his new nickname, Sesshomaru grew absolutely livid. "I'm not goddamned faggot, you computerized bitch!" he roared, striking at her.

Kagome dodged it and said, "My dream is to become an actual human. I hate being a computer I can't do what I want! Even though I have emotions and thoughts and the programs of a human, like going to the bathroom or eating, it doesn't do anything!"

"I'll kill your dream by destroying you! You've ruined my life and my reputation!" he yelled.

"You never _had_ a reputation, Faggotmaru!" she spat, turning around and walking away. "I'd watch out if I were you. I'm better than you. Also, you don't have anything that should interest anybody! I don't get why girls like you so much!"

Sesshomaru stared at her disappearing back. "I don't get why…" he repeated her words. _That's true. Why do girls like me? Because of my pretty looks? Is that it?_

"Higurashi…" he said quietly, trying to catch up to her. "You're right…"

"Don't try to play fool with me, Taisho," she said. "I know you."

"You do not!" he retorted.

"Believe me, Faggotmaru, when you get a girl, I bet she'll be a slut," said Kagome.

Sesshomaru was taken aback by her words. They struck him right in the heart. _Is…is that true? I mean, I hate all girls who fawn over me and my good looks…but never ever will I date a slut! Those girls are born in the dump!_

"You know, Taisho, you should find someone who's like you. Soemone like you is out there somewhere, waiting for you…" Kagome said, her face turning somber. She walked away from him and disappeared around a corner.

Sesshomaru was left pondering over the mystery that was the computer Kagome Higurashi. _She is…a mystery…_

Kagome got home and greeted Bankotsu. "Hello, Bankotsu," she said. He smiled and took her into his arms. She smiled into his embrace.

They went inside the house and were about to sit down to a dinner that Bankotsu had cooked especially for Kagome when suddenly the window cracked.

_Crash! _Shattered fragments of the window landed on the wooden floor. Kagome stood up and screamed, "Kageromaru, can't you come through the damned front door?!"

"Nah, breaking windows is my specialty, Kagome," he said, his arrogant smirk back on his face.

"Then you're going to fix it up, you jerk," she muttered, sitting back down.

Bankotsu asked her, "Who's that?"

"It's Kageromaru. He's my maker. The one who made me, my files, my programs…" Kagome explained. "Kageromaru, is there a way for me to turn human?"

"No, no there isn't," he said. "Except…if we go to Totosai, maybe. He's the legendary old fart who can turn you into a human."

"Really?! Take me to him!" Kagome cried.

"No," Kageromaru said flatly. "He lives in a volcano! Do you understand? A frickin' _volcano!!"_

"Eh? Where? Hawaii? Canada? Nara?" Kagome asked. Kageromaru groaned. She wouldn't give up. She really wanted to be a human.

"Yes, Hawaii," he answered, stopping her barrage of questions.

"Taisho shot me to death there, ya know," Kagome said. "It was strange experience. Bankotsu cremated me, and luckily, I still had my files when I was resurrected. Isn't that great?" Her smiled was so cherubic, Kageromaru couldn't help but smile as well. His favorite bitch…was his goddess.

XXXXXXXXXX

Two hours later, they arrived in Hawaii. Kagome took a map and scanned it for the name of the volcano Totosai lived at. "Hey, dude with sunglasses," she asked a Hawaiian man.

"Aloha, amigos! Welcome to Hawaii!" he said, smiling. His bright shiny white teeth shone in the sun.

"Do you know where Mt. Katanaloha is?" she asked impatiently.

"Ah, yes! That colossal volcano right over yonder is Mt. Katanaloha," he said, smiling wider.

"If you don't stop grinning so freakishly, you'll catch flies in your mouth," Kageromaru said.

XXXXXXXXXX

They approached Totosai's volcano and Kageromaru yelled, "Hey, you shriveled up old faggot! Get down here and make my favorite bitch human!"

No answer. Bankotsu said angrily, "What did you call her?"

"Calm down, Bankotsu. That's his nickname for me," said Kagome. "It means nothing." She walked up the winding path and looked inside the huge crater. The sound of a tapping hammer caught her attention.

She cupped her hands to her mouth and yelled, "Hey, you old bat! Get up here and make me a human!"

The hammering went on. Kageromaru approached and said sheepishly, "Oh, I forgot to tell you he's a bit deaf because of his age." He leaped down and landed behind Totosai. The old geezer didn't flinch, and just went on hammering and pounding on a sword.

Kageromaru tapped on his shoulder and yelled in the old man's ear, "You old fart, do you hear me?! Make my favorite bitch a human this instant!" The old man jumped up and brought his heavy iron hammer down on Kageromaru's head.

"Who're you calling a bitch, you youthless white haired monster?!" Totosai yelled, hammering Kageromaru again and again.

"That hurt, you toothless old bat!" he shrieked, kicking the old man in the stomach.

"That's no way to treat your elders, young shish kabob! Oh, wait, shish kabobs are meant to be eaten, never mind, you're a bony little thing," Totosai said, scratching his head with his long skeletal finger and cocking his head sideways.

Kagome and Bankotsu jumped down after him. "Kageromaru, is he listening to you?" asked Kagome. "Doesn't seem like it from up there."

"He _isn't_ listening to anything I say!" Kageromaru said angrily. "I swear it's not cool!"

Totosai scrutinized the other two with his bulging eyes. "Who are you, younglings? Re you here to put me and my hammer out of business?" he asked, scooting backwards towards his precious hammer.

"What the hell does your stupid hammer have to do with this conversation?" Kagome asked blankly. "I mean, I could crack in half anytime."

"Oh no, intruders! Help, oh, no no no no no! Somebody get the cops!" Totosai gasped, running around in circles and then smacking face first into a wall. He slumped down, groaning. "Oh no no no…"

Kagome said, "Can you please make me a human? I wish to stay a computer no longer. It's very frustrating."

Totosai looked at her. "Young lass, you're a computer?" he asked, staring at her. She sighed and nodded. He jumped up and clapped his hands together. "I have just the thing! Wait a bit!"

He ran out of the room and came back with a small vial of sickly green bubbling liquid. "Here, young lass, drink this! You'll become a human!" he said cheerfully.

Kagome took one look at the vial and said, "Are you sure that isn't boar tusk poison?"

Totosai said, "Oh no, I couldn't be mistaken!" He handed the vial to her and disappeared into the room. He brought out a bone. "Try it on this."

She poured the whole thing on the bone…and it dissolved into nothing but a puddle of gray and green. "It _was_ poison, you idiot!" Bankotsu yelled, whacking Totosai on the head, making a large goose bump.

He went and came back with another vial of black liquid. "Uh, isn't that charcoal medicine?" she said, an eyebrow raised.

"It does look like it," he admitted. "Wait, I know!"

"Bring me with you, you old fart. You're trying to kill me, I know it," Kagome said, glaring at him.

Totosai shivered under her death glare and silently lead her to another room connected with that one. "Here, young lass, choose the one that is labeled "Human". It should be the correct formula."

Kagome searched shelf after shelf, but couldn't find it. At last she found a huge gallon of sky blue liquid that was labeled "Human". However, she failed to see the note written at the bottom: _If used on a humanoid computer, computer will turn into an animal. Beware!_

She filled a vial full and tipped it towards her mouth. She downed the potion and waited for herself to stop its computerized programming.

Suddenly a strange feeling came over her. She dropped the vial and grasped her chest. "Uh…aahhhhhh…aaaaaaagh!" She shrank until she was the size of a cat, and then her arms, legs, hands, and feet became paws with claws and she sprouted fur all over her body. Her clothes disappeared, and was replaced by a thick furry white hide. Furry white ears grew on her head, and she transformed entirely into a pure white cat.

Totosai, Kageromaru, and Bankotsu all stared at the cat before them. Totosai looked at the gallon jug and gasped, "Oh no! You used the "Human" potion meant for turning computers into animals? Oh dear dear dear!"

Kagome mewed and tried to say, "What am I going to do?" But all that came out was a faint mewing sound. She picked her tail and stared at Totosai, who was scratching his chin just as he was being strangled by Bankotsu.

"You stupid old _geezer!_ Couldn't you have told us that in the first place?! Now my girlfriend's a goddamned _cat,_ and she's supposed to be a human!" Bankotsu let go of Totosia and sat down, staring miserably at the ground.

Kageromaru looked through the shelves and located another jug of human potion. He read the label, and it said, "If used on cats, the cat will turn into a human. Guaranteed not to fail."

Kageromaru filled the vial with that and forced it down Kagome's throat. She changed gradually back into a human, clothes and all. She looked at herself, feeling if she was real. "I'm…I'm really human," Kagome breathed. 'I'm human at last!"

"There ya go, my favorite bitch! Have fun with your boyfriend!" Kageromaru teased, smirking.

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him. She smiled. "Thank you…Kageromaru."

Totosai coughed. "Ahem, shouldn't you little youngsters be…going back to Japan now?"

"Yes, we should," Bankotsu said, taking his girlfriend's hand. "We should fly back to our own country…and beat the crap out of that arrogant Taisho."

"If I still have the reflexes and stuff I had as a computer," Kagome said, looking down at her hands.

"You will," Bankotsu said, taking her into his arms. "I just know you will."

Totosai leaned towards Kageromaru and whispered, "That's some real love right there."

Kageromaru nodded and smiled a true smile. She would always be…his favorite.

XXXXXXXXXX

They landed in Japan. Kagome skipped off, singing lightly. Bankotsu walked beside her, chuckling as they linked fingers and went their merry way. Kageromaru had disappeared into the crowd.

It was the end of another one of those strange days…when you never know what happens next.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Hey! I'm sorry it took a couple of days for this chappie, but at least I typed it for ya'll! Hope you like it! R&R, plz! Oh, no flames!**

**MF15**


	23. Chapter 23: Unsuccessful Revenge

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Unsuccessful Revenge**

The sun rose over the tops of the mountains and skimming across the surfaces of glass windows, creating a shimmering, multi-colored image against the waking city.

Kagome stretched out her long arms and slid out of bed. She came face to face with Bankotsu when she opened the bathroom door. "G'morning, Kagome," he greeted her.

"It _is_ a good morning, Bankotsu," Kagome said, coming in and smiling.

"So Totosai…that old bat fixed you up…so you're human now," he said, draping the towel he was holding on the rack.

"Yes, it feels very strange," Kagome answered.

"You'll get used to it. Now, are you going to kick Taisho's ass or what?" Bankotsu asked.

"Yes, I am, but I was going to make Ryoko and Renkotsu try out their weapons at the obstacle course," Kagome said. "Y'know, Renkotsu's fire canteen I got for him, and Ryoko's double-edged scythe."

"Yeah, but why don't I take care of them while you go and beat the shit out of that dog?" Bankotsu said. "I mean, it can't be that hard, can it?"

"No, but he's been training, I can tell," she replied. "He's faster than before, and Ming Chan was knocked out while fighting him…"

"Nah, he'll never get any better. And Inuyasha's still…a stupid little…"

"Yeah, he has not trained, not at all. I can imagine Sesshomaru using him for a punching bag in the morning."

"Uh…Kagome, it's almost eight."

"Forget it, I think that school teaches an assload of crap," she snorted. "Besides, what fun is it to beat someone over and over again? I'm going over to Kikyo's. She's staying home, too."

"What? You're teaching her lessons now?" Bankotsu asked blankly.

"Nah, just to have a small chat. Oh, and Koga's coming over today. Be on the watch for him. He's taking Ayame to the festival in the South of Tokyo," Kagome said, slipping out the door.

"Festival in the South? What the hell? How come you know this stuff?! You just came back from Totosai's volcano as a human and you already know all this stuff?" Bankotsu cried.

"Koga called me. Kikyo…well, I know she's supposed to be a "goody-two-shoes", but she told me yesterday that she was going to skip school today, so there," Kagome said.

She hugged Bankotsu and he kissed her. She waved goodbye to him as she headed out of the door to Kikyo's house. She ran there, and it had only been two minutes. "Kikyo's house really isn't that far from mine," she muttered, ringing the doorbell.

Kikyo opened the door and said, "Hi, Kagome! Come on in, I was just about to head out to the target practice in my backyard. Care to join me?"

"I just came to see how well you improved," Kagome said. "Not to join you in shooting arrows."

"Oh, I see," Kikyo responded. "Well, come on, I improved some."

They went out to Kikyo's backyard, where there were a dozen archery targets lined up against the fence. Kikyo went to the equipment shed and came out with a quiver of plain wooden arrows and a long bow.

Kagome sat down at one of the glass top tables on the back porch, sipping a glass of cool lemonade. Kikyo aimed at the center of the target, closing one eye for concentration. She stretched the bowstring back until…_twaaaaaaang! _The string hummed as the arrow sailed forth and skewered the target…

"You almost made it to the center. Not too shabby, you have been practicing, I see," Kagome said, smiling.

"Do you think if I could be able to get it on the target every time in the center, then I will be able to impress…what's his face…Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked, looking at Kagome. "I really like him."

"Huh. Why would you need to improve just to get his attention? I mean…the first frickin' time he set his eyes on you, he's already got miniature pink hearts bubbling over his head! Doesn't that mean you've won his heart?" Kagome said.

Kikyo blushed and her arrow missed the target by a mile. Kagome shook her head disapprovingly. "Don't let stuff like that distract you," she said, waving the now empty glass. "It will be your downfall."

"I get your message, Kagome-sensei," Kikyo said, bowing. "I'm sorry I'm so sensitive to these things."

"No need to apologize or call me sensei. Just practice, it's good for you to stay in fit condition that way," Kagome said. "You wouldn't want to get rusty, would you?"

"No, indeed not," Kikyo said. "I strive to become one of the greatest archers in the world. F course, you must be first, right?"

"Who, me? Nuh uh, no way. There are people out there who are probably better than me. I'm only the best in Japan," Kagome replied hastily, setting down the glass. "In any case, I better head to school."

She walked up to the school gates after exiting Kikyo's home, almost bored to death. She had already skipped half the day's worth of classes, and she wanted to skip the rest. Sesshomaru was standing near the gates when she entered.

"Where have you been, Higurashi?" he asked coldly.

"None of your business, shitface. I don't see why you even waited around for me. Seriously, you've got some_ major_ problems, dude. See ya, Taisho," Kagome said in a flat out, cold, dead voice.

"Wait, Higurashi. I still need to get back at you for dyeing my beautiful hair pink," he growled, reaching for her shirt.

"Your hair never _was_ beautiful. It was an utterly disgusting color, so plain and vile, so I made it more realistic and alive. Now go away and stop bothering me," she snapped.

Sesshomaru was rooted to the spot. She, Kagome Higurashi, had dissed his good looks. His sexy, handsome features. And she had called him _vile_. "I can't wait until that woman dies," he muttered, heading to his next class.

"I can't wait till I whop your sorry ass," her voice said, drifting over the wind.

"Screw yourself, Higurashi," he growled in reply.

"Why don't you go fuck a rock? Actually, after you fuck a rock, go fuck every object you can find! Then go fall off a cliff and die."

"Bitch! Why don't you find some drunk hobo to fuck?!" Sesshomaru snarled.

"You're the one who was drunk, you asshole!" Kagome replied angrily.

"I was _not_ a drunkard, whore!" he said.

"If you drink, you are a _drunk_," she said. (Quoted from RuroKen Vol. 1)

"I'm not an alcoholic, you bitch!" he cried.

"Liar. Fucktard. Asshole. Shitface. Idiot. Moron. Hobo. Retard. Dogshit."

Sesshomaru snapped. The pressure of all those insults was overwhelming. He roared in rage and charged after Kagome. She stuck her tongue out and yelled over her shoulder, "DRUNKEN BASTARD!"

He caught her by the back of her shirt, but she kicked him in the nuts. He let go, howling in pain. She raced away, sniggering, "Serves you damn right, Taisho-no-baka."

With his cock throbbing with pain, he staggered to the restroom and managed to get it stop hurting. He walked to his locker and pulled out his textbooks. When he got to class, Kagome had her head down on her desk. She appeared to be sleeping.

He didn't know she was a human now, and so threw his inkbottle at her head. She shifted slightly so the inkbottle missed. It crashed into the student in front of her, which happened to be Inuyasha.

He jumped when the inkbottle crashed into his back, spilling ink all over his hair and clothing.

"What the–Sesshomaru, you bastard!" Inuyasha yelled, turning and glaring at Sesshomaru with all the force he could muster. Black ink stained the tips of his hair and it was blotched in different spots on his clothing.

Sesshomaru glared back. "It wasn't my fault Higurashi dodged it," he protested.

"You idiot, I can't believe you're older than me, you immature older brother!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Who do you think you're calling immature, Inuyasha? Are you just saying that because you're jealous of my obviously better looks?" Sesshomaru teased.

"Jealous, my ass! I'm saying that because you _are!_" Inuyasha retorted.

"…"

Several students backed away, showing much fear as Sesshomaru's cool demeanor and aura exploded into red hot boiling mad anger. Kagome sat up and looked to see who emitting such a vengeful aura.

"Oh, it's you, Taisho," she yawned, settling back to her desk.

"Don't you ignore me, you BITCH!" he roared, aiming to send her and the desk crashing to the floor.

Kagome slid off her seat in time, so instead of _Kagome_ falling to the floor with the desk, Sesshomaru toppled over and he fell to the floor in a heap, with desk landing on his stomach.

"You've ruined my life long enough, Higurashi. I'll kill you…today!" He made a flying leap from under the heavy desk, catching Kagome by the wrist and holding on tight.

"Let me go, you drunkard!" she screamed, whirling around and flinging him to the classroom wall. He hit it back first and did a face plant into the ground.

His revenge…wasn't quite going as well as he expected it to go. "I really hate you now."

Sesshomaru had hidden a dagger in his locker, and ran to get it. He strapped the sheath to his right calf and walked back to the classroom.

He leaped at Kagome and she jumped back. As she did, she had nothing to land on to counter attack again, except for the floor, which didn't give her that much advantage.

But yet another unexpected thing was that when she fell back…Sesshomaru fell with her…and they landed one on top of the other, their faces so close, their lips almost met upon their fall.

But the bad thing was…Sesshomaru was on top of Kagome. And they were staring at each other, not daring to move unless the other did. _This is ridiculous!_ Kagome thought, closing her eyes. "Get the hell off me!" she yelled, trying to leap up and fling Sesshomaru off.

Attempt: Unsuccessful. Kiss: Successful. Kagome was now underneath the body of her greatest high school rival, and not just that their bodies were pressed together, their lips were pressed against each other's! What image does that give you?

Kagome refused to open her mouth to Sesshomaru. She flicked her wrist and _smack!_ was the sound that was heard when her hand made contact with his cheek, leaving the stinging red print.

"I told you to get off me, you bastard!" she screamed, punching him in the other cheek, forcing him to roll off of her.

The other students were watching as they fought. Girls almost exploded when Kagome and Sesshomaru kissed, and boys growled and raised clenched fists when Sesshomaru kissed Kagome.

"You bitch!" the girls shouted while the boys yelled angrily, "You asshole!"

Kagome leaned against the wall, a hand pressed against her chest while her other hand was trying to wipe the feeling of Sesshomaru's lips against hers when it should have been Bankotsu's.

"How dare you! I already have a frickin' boyfriend, I thought you knew!" she roared, rushing forward and punching Sesshomaru into the wall.

"Bitch," he muttered, wiping the blood from his chin.

Kagome turned and fixed the overturned desks, apologizing shortly to the teacher, "Sorry for the damage."

Mr. Coryu shook his head and mumbled to himself, "Geez, teenagers are so violent these days."

Kagome pretended not to hear him and she went to Sesshomaru. She extended a hand and said, "Why don't we fight fair and square, Taisho?"

"Never! I will never admit that I am on equal grounds as you! Or lower!" he growled, slapping her hand away and jumping up.

He drew the dagger from his calf and stabbed Kagome's left shoulder. Blood sprung up.

"Ugh!" Kagome's right hand clapped over her wound. She collapsed to the floor, clutching her shoulder and glaring at Sesshomaru. He pressed the cold steely edge of the dagger to Kagome's neck.

"If you dare to move, Higurashi, I'll slice out your jugular vein!" he threatened.

"You can try," she said, removing her hand from her wound. It had stopped bleeding, but her hand was smeared with her own sticky, scarlet blood.

"I doubt you can even move with that injured shoulder," Sesshomaru said coldly.

"I can…I've been through worse…" she gasped as a wave of pain coursed through her body and shot up her spine. It was especially agonizing on her injury. "Damn you…"

"I thought you were strong, but look! Take this as an example of weakness!" he barked, facing the cowering classmates. "Your so-called "strong" wench is now kneeling to the floor, a sign of submission!"

Kagome's eyes flared with hatred, anger, rage, and determination. "What the fuck are you saying?! I am not going to bow to you! I'll die before I do!"

"Then die," Sesshomaru said emotionlessly, slicing through Kagome's neck. Or…well, we all thought it was Kagome's throat he slit, but he had only shaved off a few wood chips from a desk.

"And you thought you'd kill me? Wow, I really don't get you," a voice snorted sarcastically above their heads.

Sesshomaru glared at her. She was standing on another desk, twirling a…wait, was that his dagger she was twirling? Sesshomaru looked at his hand, and it was empty. It was indeed his dagger.

"Looking for this, Taisho?" she teased, dangling the dagger above his head and well within reach.

"Give it back, bitch," he hissed, reaching for his precious short blade.

"Nah, I like this," she said lazily, batting his hand away. "Thanks for the gift, Taisho." She winked at him and back flipped and landed gracefully at the doorway. "And now, I shall take my leave with this wonderful gift you've bestowed upon my humble being," she said solemnly, bowing for a split second before taking off.

"Humble being, my ass!" Inuyasha snapped. "You're the furthest thing from humble!"

"You can go suck dicks, both of you Taishos," Kagome snarled. "I don't understand why Kikyo wants to impress a dickhead like you, Inuyasha."

"D…_dickhead?!!!!"_ Inuyasha yelled in fury, making a mad leap at Kagome.

"Yep, a dickhead," she said slyly, avoiding his fist. She brought her leg up and kicked Inuyasha in the cock.

He groaned, dropping to the floor and rolling around holding his dick. "Crud, my balls, my balls, my precious jewels…" he whimpered, staring at Kagome.

"You _have_ no balls!"

Sesshomaru sighed. T was a hopeless situation. His dagger was now in the hands of a mad hag woman who used to be a computer…

"The hag bitch is now dirtying my dagger…" he mumbled.

Kagome heard that, and was furious. "You're not a dickhead, you're a goddamned, drunken, _molester! _You rape girls!"

"I do not rape girls. That is a very lowly action."

"As if you hadn't done it yourself! You almost raped me!"

"When was that?"

"Hawaii, you stupid dork!"

"Your insults mean nothing to me, you know."

"Like I give a shit!"

"You _do_ give a shit."

"What?! Do you want to get yourself killed?!"

"You couldn't kill me."

"I bet I could."

"Never."

This list of insults and conversation subjects just went on and on…no stopping until…

_**Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnggggg!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

It was the lunch bell. That always meant…

"_**STAMPEDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

XXXXXXXXXX

**Hey, yo! It's another new chappie, and it's one of my longest, I hope ya'll like it! Please R&R! And it is still going to be BanKag, don't worry, folks!**

**MF15**


	24. Chapter 24: The Enchanted Forest

**Chapter Twenty-Four: The Enchanted Forest**

The next day, as a splash of bright colors stained the darkness of the night sky, Kagome and Bankotsu rose to begin their day. "Bankotsu, should I skip the whole day this time or go to school at 11:00 again?" Kagome asked, looking at her boyfriend.

"Bah, skip that stupid school, it's not like they teach you anything good there, anyway. I suggest you spend the whole day with me," Bankotsu said, winking. "Then we can do something interesting."

Kagome smiled. Being with Bankotsu made almost anything interesting for her. She took his hand and off they went…

Bankotsu took her to the festival in the South, where Koga had been the day before with Ayame. There were many strings of multi-colored lanterns, and many booths that were either games or food.

In the bustling crowd, she caught a glimpse of red hair mingling with black hair. "Oh, that must be Koga and Ayame," she said, pointing.

They caught up to the couple, and it was indeed Koga and Ayame. "Kagome, Bankotsu!" Ayame exclaimed catching sight of them as they came up. "How are you two? I hope no trouble has occurred…"

"No trouble? You've got to be joking, young lady," Kagome groaned. "Taisho has been challenging me constantly, and he is getting stronger. That's no fair matter; it's serious. I need to halt his growth spurt of power and strength."

"How'll you do that?" Ayame questioned, a quizzical look gleaming in her emerald eyes.

"I have to kill him, that's one of the only solutions," she said darkly. "I'd rather not, seeing how it's king of fun to fight against Taisho and win every time…"

"Oh…" Ayame looked down and twiddled her fingers as she stared at her shoes. "Is there some other way you can…dispose of his power?"

"There may be," Kagome said, looking thoughtful. She took a strand of clover from her pocket and put it in her mouth. "Y'know, this clover actually pretty good. But anyways, back to the subject…"

"You mean the cause of Taisho's power?" Koga said instantly. "That stupid rich boy…"

"Oh, his training, yes," Kagome said, waving her hand. "Koga, I wanted to ask you if you could…spy on him."

"Who, rich boy?"

"Yes, spoiled boy."

"Nah, not spoiled boy, spoiled bozo in fancy silks," Bankotsu snorted.

"El spoiled dog crap," Kagome said. "Wouldn't you agree, my fellow companions? Or should I call him el girl homo with a knack for knocking people to the ground and kissing them?"

Bankotsu heard that and almost dropped to the floor laughing. Koga stifled a few sniggers, and Ayame turned red. Kagome laughed herself. "Well, then, Bankotsu and I will be going now. I'd like to show him a place I only know the whereabouts of."

Bankotsu gave her a quizzical look. She smiled and lip-worded, "You'll see."

Koga and Ayame cast them disappointed glances and Koga muttered, "Fine, don't join us in this festival. It only comes once every twenty years, you see."

"I don't really when it comes or where it goes. Just have fun together, you guys," she said, waving them goodbye as she took Bankotsu by the arm and disappearing into the bustling crowd.

Bankotsu just let himself get led by his girlfriend. She was just beautiful from behind as well as from the view in front. He once again was very glad that he'd been the one chosen to love her. _It's miraculous that she's the one I ended up falling in love with…_

Kagome drove them far past the reaches of the city Tokyo. "Uh, Kagome, where are we…?" Bankotsu questioned.

"You'll see, Bankotsu. This place is far beyond the reach of any human contact," Kagome said, smiling that strange secret smile she had on whenever she wouldn't tell Bankotsu something.

Soon Bankotsu's eyes started to droop and then they shut fully. He fell asleep. Kagome looked back and smiled. _That's how it is…any passenger who dares to come near my place will instantly fall asleep. Bankotsu is no exception…I'm the only who never falls asleep because I was permitted to come here anytime I wanted with anyone I wanted to…_

She saw a forest up ahead and pressed on the pedal. She zoomed right at what appeared to be a blocked entrance, but then it widened into a great yawning black gap, and Kagome's car made a leap for it. The gap shut after her, and there no trace that they'd been there a second before.

Kagome drove deep into the forest, where she parked her car next to a tree she liked to call the tree Bokuseno, because of its old age. Actually, Bokuseno talked. He, or it, was a talking tree.

"Bokuseno, I'm back with my boyfriend," she said softly to the old tree, getting out of the car.

A wise, but aged face emerged from the tree. "Ah, Kagome," he said in his deep echoing voice. "You've returned."

The moment those words were spoken, the forest seemed to come alive. Unusually colored hawks, large slender deer, and many other unusual forestral creatures came from all sides and hurried to Kagome. She happily greeted each and every one. "I have returned and I will stay until night parts us."

By then Bankotsu had awakened and heard Kagome say, "-until night parts us."

_Who's she talking to?_

He lifted his head and immediately all the strange creatures went rigid as statues, curious eyes staring straight at him. He shivered. In the center of all these weird animals was Kagome.

"Is this what you wanted to show me, Kagome?" he asked, looking at them all, his fear melting away and replaced with curiosity. "This place, what is it?"

"This is my refuge, my hideout, my place," Kagome said. "I prevent anyone from knowing how to come here with a simple spell I cast on this forest."

"I fell asleep, didn't I?" Bankotsu yawned, climbing out of the car and walking towards Kagome.

A sharp voice said, "You! Kagome mentions that you are her boyfriend. Is that a fact?"

Bankotsu looked to the right and saw a face carved into a tree! "Yow, Kagome! Is that a talking tree?"

"Yes, Bankotsu. His name is Bokuseno, my forest guardian. Yes, Bokuseno, he really, truly is my boyfriend," Kagome said.

"If it is Kagome's word, then it must be true. Welcome to our humble forest, Bankotsu Shitai," Bokuseno boomed.

"Thank you, Bokuseno-sama," Bankotsu said politely, bowing to the tree. He felt silly to be bowing to a tree like it was a human being.

"Such modesty…you needn't to show it," Bokuseno said. "Now, Kagome will lead you on a tour of the forest. Do not tell a single soul, and if you dare to come back with Kagome and you have told someone, I swear I will skewer you."

Kagome nodded. "It's how Bokuseno is. He threatens anyone who I bring here."

"Who else have you brought here?"

"Many. Koga, Ayame, Sango, Ryoko, Rin, Miaka, Koharu, Sota, Hiten, Manten, Kiiro, Jakotsu, Suikotsu, Kagura…" Kagome trailed off, tapping her fingers.

"Who's Kiiro?" Bankotsu inquired.

"My cousin."

"Oh."

A hawk cried something to her. Kagome looked up, her eyes alert. She relaxed and imitated the hawk cry, but saying something different, "_Do not worry, he will not harm me."_

Bankotsu only heard bird calls come from his girlfriend. Of course, no one really understood who Kagome truly was. She was different, beautiful, and full of mysterious secrets that she revealed one by one.

A rabbit cocked its fluffy head and its ears tilted to the side, small black eyes staring wonderously at Bankotsu. Then, surprisingly, it spoke to Bankotsu, _"Are you the human who Kagome-neechan fell in love with?"_

"_Yes, I am indeed," _Bankotsu instantly responded, surprised at his own actions.

"_You are no ordinary human to be able to understand and talk with us," _the deer said.

"_Yes, Bankotsu is my boyfriend and has inherited the ability to speak with the lot of you," _Kagome said.

The hawk dipped its head and screeched something to Bankotsu. He didn't understand the hawk. He said to Kagome, "How come I can't understand the hawk?"

"Oh, Bankotsu. You can't because there's only one person who can understand him at all. Human, at least," Kagome said, giggling. "You won't be able to understand him, ever. I'm the only human who can."

Bankotsu sighed. He hated not being able to understand something he heard. "Kagome, what is the hawk saying to me?" he inquired.

"Well, she said that 'you are indeed no ordinary human'," Kagome replied.

"I see," Bankotsu said, looking with admiration at the hawk. She stared back at him with those sharp, alert eyes. She screeched something and Kagome translated it to Bankotsu.

"'I sense something perilous will befall you. Be cautious,'" Kagome repeated.

Bankotsu nodded. "I will." Kagome hawk-called to the hawk and the line of her beak seemed to curve into a genuine smile.

They chatted all day without even noticing time going by. Soon enough, though, it seemed to dim a bit. Kagome said, _"I have to go! It is almost twilight!"_

"_Take care of yourself, Kagome-sama,"_ the animals replied. _"And Bankotsu too."_

Kagome drove them back to Tokyo, Higurashi shrine. She and Bankotsu flopped on to the bed and Kagome said tiredly, "Wow, what a day!"

"Are you going to visit them tomorrow?" Bankotsu asked. He was eager to.

"No," Kagome said. Bankotsu almost fell off the bed.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because I don't go there often. I like to surprise them by coming every once in a long time," she said, smirking. She rolled over and yawned. "Goodnight, Bankotsu. See ya tomorrow."

Bankotsu heard a light snore in a few minutes. He soon drifted off to sleep as well, falling into the land of pleasant dreams.

XXXXXXXXX

**You know what, you guys are so fucking mean! I am not going to update anymore for you! Even if you plead! I'll update when I feel like it! Nowadays you give me, like, 1 review per chappie I do! It's not cool! I'm steaming mad and that's why I'm going to punish you. Lol, ja ne!**

**MF15**


	25. Chapter 25: The End of That Life

**Chapter Twenty-Five: The End of That Life**

The next morning, Kagome arose and found Bankotsu next to her. She smiled, touching his cheek. _He's so cute when he's asleep! Like he doesn't have a care in the world…_ she thought.

Bankotsu rolled over, opening one eye. "Nnnn…Kagome, is that you?" he asked, blinking to keep out the light.

"Yes, good morning, Bankotsu," she said, placing a small kiss on his cheek. Bankotsu smiled and sat up. He hugged her good morning.

Kagome looked out the window. "It's a Saturday…no school today," she said, turning back to Bankotsu.

The door busted open. A girl stood at the doorway with her hands on her hips. "Hey, you lovers, get outta bed and you, Kagome, should get to class!" she yelled, jabbing a slender finger in their direction.

Kagome stared, and Bankotsu stared. "Ming Chan, where did you come from?" Kagome asked stupidly.

"Gosh, you're a gang leader but you forgot about me? I feel ashamed I ever helped Bankotsu resurrect you!" she faked sobbing as she slumped to the floor.

"Ming Chan, you weren't in my house the last time. I thought you went back to China," Kagome replied. "Didn't you?"

"No, I didn't, I stayed here in Tokyo with…what's his face…Kageromaru," Ming Chan said.

"You _what?!"_ Kagome screamed. "You stayed with the person who made me a computer, but took me to Totosai to be a human? Are you nuts?!"

Ming Chan looked puzzled. "You're a computer?" she asked.

"I _was," _Kagome sighed.

"Okay, you're losing me, Kagome," Ming Chan said, taking a deep breath. "Let me get this straight. So this Kageromaru guy I stayed with for the night made you as a computer, but you guys took off to this Totosai dude and you became a human? How is that possible?"

"The old fart Totosai could just about do anything that's miraculous…" Bankotsu grumbled, crossing his arms.

"You went with them? Wow, I wish I went with you guys!" Ming Chan said, gazing dazedly at the couple.

"Oh, I gotta get to that stupid school, see ya 'round, guys," Kagome said, noticing the time.

"Bye, Kagome," Ming Chan and Bankotsu said, waving to her as she left.

Bankotsu looked down. "What should we do for the time being?" he wondered aloud.

"Let's…go…shopping!" Ming Chan squealed, taking Bankotsu's hand and rushing from the house.

"W-wait, Ming Chan!" Bankotsu's cries were unheard by the hyper Chinese girl. She had reddened a little when she'd grabbed Bankotsu's hand…_Oh yeah, she confessed her love for me…_ Bankotsu thought.

But little did he know…and little did Kagome know…that Ming Chan was deceiving them. She had a flight ready for two…and she was ready to go back to China with Bankotsu. And this time, she'd make sure he wouldn't escape back to his girlfriend. _I know this is wrong…I know I shouldn't do this…but this black jealousy in my heart is telling me to take him…ha! _She thought evilly.

Bankotsu was suspicious of Ming Chan when he saw a small evil smirk unfold on the young Chinese girl's face. _She's up to something…I better get away…and quick, _he thought, thinking up a devious plan to escape. _She'll probably drug me…to knock me out…_

Ming Chan didn't notice, and Bankotsu was grateful. _She must be lost in her own thoughts…_

Bankotsu's suspicion proved correct when Ming Chan ran inside a store in the mall and brought out a glass of clear fluid. "Bankotsu, here, I thought you'd be thirsty after that long drag I did. Don't worry, it's only water," she said.

Bankotsu said, "I'm not thirsty, Ming Chan, but I'll take it now." He took the glass and tipped it towards his mouth. He faked not seeing the smirk on Ming Chan's face, and only let the potion slip past his mouth in his clothing, so he wouldn't get drugged.

Thankfully, Ming Chan didn't know that Bankotsu wasn't drinking it. It looked like he was, he even gulped and swallowed! But that was only pretend to him, but reality for her. _Ha, I love this fool, he'll soon fall asleep, I'll cart him on the plane, and off we go!_

Bankotsu didn't wobble or sway, to her dismay. _What? I didn't get the right potion?! Rrrrrggh… _Ming Chan fumed. Bankotsu looked at her confusedly and she hmphed. "Aren't we shopping, Ming Chan?" he asked. She snorted and stormed off.

Bankotsu took the advantage to escape. He ran back home. He dashed to the phone, and knowing that his girlfriend had a cell phone, he dialed her number. There was a buzz, a ring, and silence.

"Hello?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome?" Bankotsu said.

"Bankotsu? Yes?" Kagome was curious as to why he called her at this time.

"I have something to say regarding Ming Chan," Bankotsu said firmly.

"What about her?" Kagome inquired.

"She was planning to drug me and take me back to China with her!" he told her.

"What?" Kagome wasn't sure if she heard right. "Are you serious?"

"I'm serious!" Bankotsu exclaimed.

"That vixen! I'll show her a thing or two!" Kagome seethed.

"Kagome, we should try not to act suspicious of her," Bankotsu said.

"Oh, right, side with her, Bankotsu, and not me! But you're right, we shouldn't," Kagome agreed.

"I knew you'd understand, Kagome dearest. Bye!" Bankotsu said.

"See you, Bankotsu!" Kagome replied.

_Click! _Kagome hung up. Bankotsu set down the phone and inhaled deeply. She'd agreed to keep a low profile…thank Kami.

Ming Chan came into the house. "There you are, Bankotsu!" I went running all over the mall trying to find you!" she panted.

Bankotsu leaned casually against the wall, looking at her. "I didn't ever intend to go shopping with you, anyhow. I was gonna stay here, or go to my brothers' house…never shopping," he said, shrugging at her steamed look.

"Do you shop? Do you know the joy of shopping?" Ming Chan asked.

"Yes, I do, I've shopped a million times with the only person I'd ever want to shop with…Kagome dearest," Bankotsu said, with a content dreamy look on his face.

_Kagome dearest this, Kagome dearest that!_ Ming Chan fumed, glaring at the boy she loved. _I'm starting to hate this girlfriend of his…I can't believe I helped him resurrect her! What a bitch!_

Bankotsu walked towards the kitchen. "I'm hungry, what's Kagome got stored in her fridge?" he wondered.

Ming Chan was rooted to the spot, thinking and devising an evil plot to get rid of Kagome once and for all. _Then she'll never interfere with me again!_

XXXXXXXXXX

At the end of the day, Kagome came home. Ming Chan was asleep on the sofa, and Bankotsu polished the remains of his supper. "Now's a good time to consult some explanations," Kagome said in hushed tones.

Bankotsu nodded, and together they went to Kagome's room. Kagome whispered, "Do you think it's a good idea to go back to Hawaii?"

"Yeah, but…why can't we just lay low until she goes back?" Bankotsu asked.

"Because she could search the whole of Tokyo if she wanted. Let's go to…Hawaii, again, but this time, we better not meet Taisho there," Kagome growled.

And what they didn't know…was that Ming Chan had been eavesdropping on them. But she hadn't been able to make out the words clearly because they were whispering to each other. Footsteps echoed softly from inside.

Ming Chan scooted back to the sofa as fast as she could. She pretended to still be fast asleep, not even showing signs that she'd been eavesdropping.

But Kagome was no fool. Ming Chan's breathing wasn't that of a real sleeping person. "You can't trick me, you Chinese vixen," she said. "I know you're awake."

_Damn it all! What gave me away? _Ming Chan cursed, opening her eyes and glaring at Kagome with a feeling of fervid hate. "You disturb my peaceful slumber…" she said angrily.

"You were eavesdropping on us, weren't you, you sly little bug?" Kagome accused, wagging a finger in her direction.

"What the hells you talking about?" Ming Chan questioned, confusion written on her face.

"Are you sure you're not lying? I could easily kill you now and save the trouble of housing a bitch like you under my roof. I know you tried to drug Bankotsu and take him back to China," Kagome said darkly. Ming Chan shivered under the cold expression she faced. "How dare you! Do you know who you're talking to this instant?

"It is I, the infamous gang leader of the _Mikorai_ group of expert martial artists and swords fighters. And you, you are only a pesky little bug who lives on a puny farm! You think you could be the girl friend Bankotsu wanted? Never! He, too, is trained in martial arts and swordsmanship! Now, if you want to live…_go back to China!!!"_

Ming Chan didn't wait for her to say another word. With a yell of rage and hatred for her, she pull out a hidden knife and threw it with expert accuracy at Kagome's heart. Kagome used her reflexes to sidestep the surprise attack.

The Chinese girl didn't stop there. She charged at Kagome, tearing the knife from the wall it had been imbedded in, and aiming to slice her jugular vein.

Kagome karate chopped Ming Chan at the base of her neck, but she didn't black out completely. She used up the last bit of her strength to stab Kagome through the stomach, before she fell limp to the floor, unconscious.

Kagome coughed, spitting blood to the floor. Its bitter taste could still be tasted in her mouth. She rinsed it out in the bathroom. "That, that little-!" she spat, removing the knife painfully. She fell on all fours, coughing. "It wasn't this bad when I got shot by Faggotmaru Taisho, was it?"

Bankotsu helped her up, cleaning up her wound and bandaging it. "You're fine, Kagome. You've survived worse before," he said quietly. The wound Ming Chan had done to Kagome ruined her beauty. But when it was gone, she'd be his beautiful dearest again.

Kagome picked up Ming Chan and said, "What should we do with her?"

"I don't know, Kagome," Bankotsu said.

"Maybe we ought to dump her body in the dumpster somewhere. Oh! I know. Bokuseno should take care of her for us," Kagome said evilly.

Bankotsu smirked right along with her. "Enchanted Forest, here we come!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Ming Chan awoke to the refreshing smell of forest and plants and earth. She sat up and looked around. "Where am I?" she asked to nobody in particular. She looked up just to see a small portion of Kagome's face hidden within the trees.

An old voice said, "As you are now awake, we will kill you just as our Kagome-sama has asked of us."

Ming Chan's head whipped in the direction of the voice…and found that it was a talking tree. Then she was attacked. Sharp talons pierced her left shoulder and ripped off the thin cloth that was still covering it, exposing bare skin.

A hawk let go of the cloth and flew into Ming Chan's face. It pecked her eyes out, leaving two bloody holes where she used to be able to see. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!" she screamed, her vision suddenly going blank. She couldn't see anything, but she could hear.

Bokuseno's sharp branches poked at her, piercing her stomach, arms, and legs. A snarl sounded, and a wolf landed on her, shredding away all her clothes, leaving a broken, nude body without vision sobbing on the forest floor.

"Now, since you haven't died yet, it is time to attack you fiercely! We've been holding back," the old voice boomed.

The hawk swished forward, its talons digging into her shoulders and its beak drilling into her neck, tearing away a chunk of flesh. Blood dripped to the ground. Ming Chan screeched loudly in pain, her hand coming up and bashing the hawk in the breast.

The wolf leaped at her, sinking its fangs into her right arm, tearing through muscle and tissue and blood vessels. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ming Chan's screams echoes around the forest.

The hawk, recovering from the blow the human had dealt to her, swooped back in, aiming to kill. She and the wolf barreled into her stomach, all their sharp limbs tearing her apart.

Ming Chan spit out blood, spraying Bokuseno. He stuck a branch through her neck, cutting off her oxygen and vocal cords. Ming Chan wanted to go to sleep…eternally.

The wolf attacked her chest, digging its claws into her lungs and its teeth gripping her still pulsing heart. Ming Chan gave a quick gasp as the wolf tore the beating muscle out. She ceased to struggle, her corpse a bloody mess of marks and scratches.

Ming Chan, Kagome's rival for Bankotsu, and Chinese beauty from China, died at that very spot. She would never hear, speak, taste, feel, or smell again, until she was reborn as someone else.

Bokuseno said, "Find peace in the afterlife." He used his roots to shift the ground, and thus, buried Ming Chan in the forest floor. It was the end of that life.

The Chinese chick was no more.

(I thought to end it here, but decided not to)

XXXXXXXXXX

Kagome and Bankotsu were hidden in the trees of the enchanted forest, watching with emotionless eyes as Ming Chan was torn apart. "She deserved to die…" Kagome said, leaping down after Bokuseno had buried Ming Chan.

"She got what she deserved for wounding _my_ Kagome," Bankotsu said disgustedly.

"Hmm, yes, indeed. Kagome, what happened between you, Bankotsu, and that girl you ordered us to kill?" Bokuseno asked.

"That wench? She tried to drug Bankotsu here and take him back to China with her. She was trying to steal my boyfriend away from me," Kagome said.

She turned to the hawk and said, _"Thank you for helping in the murder of her. I greatly appreciate it."_

"_You're welcome, Kagome-sama," _the hawk said, dipping its feathery head down like a nod.

Bankotsu said to his good friend the rabbit, _"How are you, my friend?"_

"_Just fine, boyfriend of Kagome-sama," _the rabbit said. _"Or rather, young master."_

Bankotus and Kagome went home, happy that they had fulfilled their mission of getting rid of Ming Chan. As the sun sank behind the tops of the mountains, a white, ghost-like being appeared in the streets, playing a flute.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Ahahaha! If you were starting to like this Ming Chan character of mine, sorry. Anyways, I would like it if you would f'ing start reviewing me! I'm still angry, y'know. Oh, yes, if you have any questions about the being in the ending, please patiently wait for the next chapter. It's a good time to update, with the three-day weekend I have. So long, ja ne!**

**Just a song I was humming when I was typing…**

_There's a sad sort of ringing from the clock in the hall_

_And the bells in the steeple, too_

_And up in the nursery_

_An absurd little bird_

_Is popping out to say cuckoo_

_Cuckoo, cuckoo_

_Regretfully they tell us (cuckoo)_

_But firmly they compel us (cuckoo)_

_To say goodnight to you…_

_So long, farewell, auf wie der sehn goodnight_

_I hate to go, and leave this pretty sight._

_So long, farewell, auf wie der sehn adieu_

_Adieu, to you, and you and you and you._

_So long, farewell, au voir wei der sehn _

_I'd like to stay, and taste my first champagne. (Yes? No.)_

_So long, farewell, auf wie der sehn goodbye_

_I leave, and heave, a sigh and say goodbye. Goodbye!_

_So long, farewell, auf wie der sehn goodbye_

_I'm glad to go, I cannot tell a lie._

_So long, farewell, auf wie der sehn good night._

_I flit, I float, I fleetly flee, I fly._

_The sun has gone to bed, and so must I._

_So long, farewell, auf wie der sehn goodbye_

_Goodbye_

_Goodbye_

_Goodbye_

Song: So Long Farewell in the Sound of Music

**Please R&R!**

**If you want, here's a preview of the next chapter…**

_Preview of ch. 26:_

"What the hell? What are you?!" Bankotsu yelled.

"He's my guardian, Bankotsu," Ming Chan sneered. "The Tatari Mokke never fails!"

"Ming Chan…if you hadn't tried to deceive us, none of this would've happened!" Kagome said.

"Silence! I hate you all!" she screamed, hurling herself at Kagome. But she went through the gang leader. "Damn it!"

The Tatari Mokke's eyes opened to their full extent. **"To hell…"**

Ming Chan screamed as chains were wound around her. "Aaah!" Kagome's eyes widened. Even though she'd deceived them, she didn't deserve to go to hell.

"Ming Chan!"

She grabbed Kagome's hand. A shock of pain and flames overwhelmed them and they disappeared. Bankotsu stared at the spot. Kagome…and the ghost of Ming Chan…they had both gone to hell.

_End of preview_

**Okay, folks, I'm really gonna end the chapter right here. Hope you like it, and plz, plz, plz, plz, **_**plz**_** review! If you don't…**

_**MangaFreak15 spanks readers for not reviewing.**_

**Thank you!……..Ah, I can't stay mad at you for long! I'll update as soon as I can.**

**MF15**


	26. Chapter 26: The Tatari Mokke

**Chapter Twenty-Six: The Tatari Mokke**

In the darkness of the night, the ghostly white being played a flute to ease the souls of the children who had died. They danced around him, laughing. But…one soul that all should know well was Ming Chan.

You thought she wouldn't be approached by the Tatari Mokke, because you thought she was pretty grown up, but she is still a child at heart. Ming Chan was restless, and she would not rest in peace until Kagome was dead.

She asked the soul guardian to give her a knife, to stab into the heart of she who had ordered her execution. The Tatari Mokke's eyes widened some as Ming Chan got a knife and flew through the closed window.

In the room of her enemy, she raised the knife to strike the gang leader's heart. Ming Chan smiled grimly, "When you die, I'll be at peace." She tossed the knife down…it was a sure hit, for it was directly aimed for her source of life.

Kagome, fortunately, rolled over in that instant, but unfortunately for Ming Chan, the knife woke her up. "No!" she screamed, fleeing out the window. Kagome stared at the white being and the restless ghost of the Chinese girl.

"She…that figure…Ming Chan and the Tatari Mokke?" she whispered. "Oh no, if she can't be at peace, once that thing's eyes open fully, she'll get dragged into the very depths of hell, starting from the moment of death."

Kagome had to think of something to save her from the depths of hell. _She deserved to die…but not…not like this!_

Ming Chan and Kagome glared at each other. "I can't believe you tortured me to death that way! It's unbelievable! Where was I anyway? Tell me now, you insolent wench!" Ming Chan seethed.

"You were taken to my enchanted forest, Ming Chan. You little traitor, trying to steal away my boy friend from me," said Kagome.

"Your boyfriend? Ha! What a joke! Sometimes I don't see why Bankotsu loves you so much! You're just a filthy gang leader wretch who tortures people to death!" Ming Chan screamed.

Kagome looked down. "If you keep acting like this, Ming Chan, you'll be dragged to hell," she said softly. "Don't do this…it's not right."

"Don't tell me what to do, you bitch!" Ming Chan gripped the window frame and threw it at her. Kagome stared at the oncoming windowpane, eyes wide with shock.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were walking down the street, nearing Kagome's house. They, too, had seen the Tatari Mokke and thought that it wasn't a good omen. They followed the Tatari Mokke as it stayed close to the side of a girl.

Sesshomaru glanced up to see if the Tatari Mokke was still there. Neither he nor Inuyasha noticed that this was near Kagome's house. He saw it floating a little ways away from them. He turned the corner…

XXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha stopped short in shock, his hand shooting forward to grip his older brother's shirt. "Sesshomaru…this is Kagome's house. The Tatari Mokke is at Kagome's house," he whispered, watching the white soul guardian hovering near her window.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed with suspicion. Why would the Tatari Mokke be near _her_ house? She wasn't dead, and no child, he knew that. "There's something going on. Come along, little brother," he said, running forward, and dragging Inuyasha with him.

Sesshomaru stopped when the ghost of someone familiar gripped the windowpane, loosened it, and threw it into the room. "Don't tell me what to do, you bitch!" That voice was familiar too.

Suddenly realization hit Sesshomaru like a rock. "That foreign girl who was with Higurashi the other day…she's dead? She seems to hold a big grudge against her," he murmured.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kagome ducked to the floor. The window crashed into the wall above her, shattering into hundreds of sharp fragments. Bankotsu barged into the room and halted when he saw the ghost of Ming Chan assaulting Kagome. Kagome gingerly made her way out of the mess of glass shards.

Ming Chan hovered above her in the room, holding the dagger that she had managed to regain from the bed. "Die, Kagome Higurashi! Boyfriend of Bankotsu Shitai!" she yelled, attacking.

_Clang! _Her dagger struck something invisible that Kagome seemed to be holding. Ming Chan dropped the dagger, cursing at her. "Damn you! What the hell was that?!" she shouted.

"Banryuu," Kagome answered calmly.

Ming Chan's eyes narrowed. "What is Banryuu? An invisible dude you commanded to block the knife?" she questioned.

"No, Banryuu is a gift from my devoted boyfriend. It is a halberd, the giant sword," Kagome answered, revealing her weapon.

Ming Chan gasped. "Bankotsu…he gave you that? I guess I was wrong about him," she said sadly, looking down. "I thought he was just a loving boyfriend…I never imagined he would give you something like that out of love."

"Yes, of course. Ban ain't any run-of-the-mill boyfriend, y'know," Kagome said proudly.

Bankotsu yelled, "Ming Chan! What are you doing?"

"Oh, yes, I forgot to mention…he was there watching us chat," Kagome said, giggling. She ran to his side and took his hand.

Once again, sheer jealousy raised its ugly head. Ming Chan retrieved the dagger and tossed it out of anger. Her feelings of malice had reached its limits.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes until he couldn't anymore. Something was wrong here. _This scene…I thought they were allies…why is the Chinese wench dead? Is that why she holds a grudge against Higurashi? Did she kill her?_

He rushed forward, drawing Tenseiga (yes, he brought it along with him). He jumped up, slashing at the Tatari Mokke. It evaded the attack. Ming Chan turned when she saw something jump at her guardian.

"Taisho!" Bankotsu and Kagome exclaimed.

"You!" Ming Chan screamed, recognizing Sesshomaru. "You're the one who-!"

"Why do you harbor such a grudge against Higurashi?" he asked quietly. "I know I do…but why attack her? You're a ghost…and if you don't rest, you'll be dragged into hell by that thing."

"You know of the Tatari Mokke?" Kagome said sharply.

"It doesn't surprise me that you do. Yes, of course, I've seen it in the books of my father's underground library," said Sesshomaru, turning to face the other two.

"Have you seen it for real before this time?" Kagome asked harshly.

"No," he admitted.

"It's better off you didn't," Kagome said coldly. "It's a bad experience."

"You've seen it? What did you feel?" Sesshomaru inquired out of curiosity.

But like they say…curiosity killed a cat…although in this case…curiosity killed a dog. Kagome's eyes flashed, and in a second, she had the tip of Banryuu pressed to Sesshomaru's throat. "Don't you speak as if I would just tell you what happened! You are still as immature as teenagers come!" Kagome hissed.

Bankotsu frowned. _Kagome encountered this soul guardian thing before? Why didn't she say anything? _"Taisho, leave this instant. You have no business here, unless you stalk Kagome," he said.

"I do not _stalk_ people in the middle of the night," Sesshomaru retorted.

"Then why have you come? Are you after the Tatari Mokke?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru was about to answer when suddenly. "Stopping by for a visit, my favorite bitch!" The oh-so-familiar voice was followed by two figures barreling through the wall.

"Kageromaru! Couldn't you and Juromaru have made a neater entrance? Stop busting up my home!" Kagome screeched.

"Like I said, my favorite bitch, stoppin' by for a little visit!" Kageromaru said, winking. Juromaru stood up, smiling at Kagome.

"Still mute, eh?" Kagome said, one eyebrow raised. "I can't imagine how you could keep yourself mute for all these years.

"Couldn't you…talk at least _once?" _Kagome asked.

Juromaru shook his head. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Kagome sighed and said, "Make yourself talk, goddamn it!"

"…………………F………fi………………fine!" Juromaru yelled.

Kageromaru looked at his brother in shock. "Juromaru, you…you talked?" he whispered.

Kagome said, "Ha! He can talk!"

The Tatari Mokke suddenly said in an eerie voice, **"Until my eyes open…"**

"What the hell? What are you?!" Bankotsu yelled.

"He's my guardian, Bankotsu," Ming Chan sneered. "The Tatari Mokke never fails!"

"Ming Chan…if you hadn't tried to deceive us, none of this would've happened!" Kagome said.

"Silence! I hate you all!" she screamed, hurling herself at Kagome. But she went through the gang leader. "Damn it!"

The Tatari Mokke's eyes opened to their full extent. **"To hell…"**

Ming Chan screamed as chains were wound around her. "Aaah!" Kagome's eyes widened. Even though she'd deceived them, she didn't deserve to go to hell.

"Ming Chan!"

She grabbed Kagome's hand. A shock of pain and flames overwhelmed them and they disappeared. Bankotsu stared at the spot. Kagome…and the ghost of Ming Chan…they had both gone to hell.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha also stared at the spot. "They disappeared…just like that…" Inuyasha mumbled in shock. "What happened?"

"Are you truly so blind, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru said. "They're gone…they're both in hell now."

XXXXXXXXXX

**It's the end of this chapter. I hope you like it…#sniffle#…I hope everybody who reads it likes it…because I've given up on getting anymore than at least ten reviews per chapter. This will be the last update for a while. And don't try to make me get another chapter up soon. Two or three months will be good for punishing you…plus, if I don't update then…another two weeks, cause I'll be gone. Thank you reading this story. I HATE ALL OF YOU.**

**MF15**

**Exceptions: Thanks to these people:**

**CobaltHeart**

**GothicChic6**

**sesshomaru121**

**twootie**

**xCutnessx**

**Silver Moon Vampire**

**Kougas numba1 fan**

**XxHisLilLoverGirlxX**

**Cherrie.Checkaz**

**Shiori The Lady Kazekage**

**kogas wild wolf**

**Kirri Kitty**

**sango mumbo bum**

**Everybody else who doesn't review often…thumbs down! I'm sorry if I upset you. Ja ne!**

**MF15**


	27. Chapter 27: Tutoring and Revealing

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Tutoring and Revealing**

Inuyasha yelled, "NO! They can't be gone…it's not sane!" He dropped to the ground, furiously pounding his fist into the sidewalk (it was mighty painful, though). After he finished, his knuckles were red and his bones hurt. A lot.

Sesshomaru said, smirking slightly, "I thought you hated Higurashi as I did, but due to your actions, pray tell…are you in love with her?"

Inuyasha glared full force at Sesshomaru. "Never ever in the name of Satan will I love that devil of a bitch!" he yelled, getting up.

"Hey, Inuyasha! Don't you dare call her a bitch!" Bankotsu hollered from Kagome's room. He leaped to the ground, landing in a crouched position. Inuyasha gaped.

"Don't stand there like a worthless fish, you idiot!" Sesshomaru roared from behind him. Bankotsu charged, the cold gleam of anger in his eye. He didn't look happy at all. He looked serious.

Inuyasha was rooted to the ground. Bankotsu, who he began to fear as his brother's rival's boyfriend, and the second-in-command of the fearsome gang _Mikorai,_ was now aiming to kill him. Somehow.

"Inuyasha, move, you fat ass!" A voice yelled.

Inuyasha snapped out of his trance and leaped out of the way just a second before Bankotsu brought down an enormous halberd. He straightened up, feeling a vibration in his pocket. He took out his cell phone and flipped it open. Then he stared at the I.D. of the caller.

**Kagome Higurashi**

_What the-? Is this a trick? How can she call from hell? Does that mean she's…alive?_ Bankotsu didn't notice as Inuyasha started to run at him. He was too busy wondering how in the name of God could his girlfriend call from hell.

He held the phone up to his ear and said, "Hello?"

"Hello, Bankotsu. We're safe, the Tatari Mokke is going to let us back into the real world. Ming Chan confessed that she knew what she was doing was wrong. Don't – look out, behind you!" Kagome said.

Bankotsu ducked, narrowly avoiding the punch Inuyasha sent in is direction. "Damn, a second longer I would've had your head," Inuyasha grumbled.

"Bankotsu! We're coming out! Bye!" The phone clicked and Kagome had closed the connection. There was dead silence on the other end.

Suddenly, a huge black hole appeared out of nowhere (not that anyone could really see it, the time of the day being night, for the moment) and out came three beings. The black hole, entrance to hell, disappeared. The Tatari Mokke and Ming Chan floated in the air while Kagome landed on the ground.

Inuyasha gaped. Sesshomaru was speechless. Bankotsu was overjoyed. "Kagome!" He rushed to her and bear hugged her from behind. She smiled secretly. She looked at Ming Chan and said, "Take care, Ming Chan. Find peace in the next life."

Ming Chan's ghost bowed and grinned. "Thank you, Kagome," she chirped racing to the sound of the Tatari Mokke's flute.

"She's just someone…who couldn't let go of her love…" Kagome said softly. "It was you."

Bankotsu waved. He replied, "I know it was me. She told me so at the airport of Korea, when I had gotten back the real Water of Resurrection."

"Mm? Oh yes, when I died by Taisho's bullet," Kagome said, remembering that evening.

Bankotsu nodded, linking fingers with his girlfriend. They disappeared into the house, Kagome kissing Bankotsu on the cheek. "I'll love you forever…" was the last words Sesshomaru heard as the couple went into the house.

"Our business is done here. Let's go, Inuyasha," he said coldly, turning around to get back to the safety of his own home.

Inuyasha said, "Wait, you bastard of a brother!" He ran after his brother, yelling.

The Tatari Mokke and Ming Chan disappeared into the darkness of the night. Just as they did, the sun rose, and so began a new day.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kagome knocked upon Kikyo's door around noon. "Kikyo, have you improved?" she asked, when her arch-nemesis-turned-friend opened the door.

"I think I have. Here, come with me, I'll show you what's happened," Kikyo said, gesturing to the back door.

Kikyo took up a long bow from her bow cart and took an arrow from a quiver. She strung it on the bow, aiming like an archery expert (except she definitely wasn't one) and let go of the bowstring.

_Thud!_ Kikyo's arrow hit dead center. She smiled. Kagome smirked. "You have improved a lot, Kikyo," she said. "Now, do you know how to fight with any other weapon?"

Kikyo's shook her head. "Perhaps only a sliver about self defense with a dagger," she said, thinking about it.

"Do you want tutoring? If you want, you'll have to join _Mikorai_ to receive it," Kagome said, extending a hand.

Kikyo stared at her as if she was insane. "J-join your gang? That'll be more than I can handle. They hate me, don't they?" she quivered.

"Ah, don't worry about that," Kagome said lazily, waving a hand. "I'll take care of that."

Kikyo smiled. "Thank you. You're not as cold or arrogant as I thought your past self, when I strove to defeat the very likes of you," she said. "I accept your offer. Please help me hone my skills."

Kagome smiled evilly as they shook hands. "To start off, we will hone your reflexes." She led Kikyo to the gargantuan obstacle course. "We will start by having you go through this obstacle course until you come out without a scratch."

Kikyo turned pale. "W-w-what the hell is that?" she asked shakily, pointing at the obstacle course.

"It's an obstacle course, which alone will help increase your speed and reflexes," Kagome replied, winking.

Kikyo was breaking into a cold sweat. Was this the horrific training Kagome trained her gang with? "Did you go through this thing, too?" she inquired, turning to face the gang leader, her fears melting away when she saw boldness in Kagome's eyes.

"Yes, of course I did. The one who made me invented this specifically for my use in training. But after I finished, he abandoned it, so I took it as my mine, and used it to train _Mikorai._ Thus, I have specifically designed more to it for training purposes. Try to get through it. It's not that difficult," Kagome said.

"Not that difficult? You call that _easy?!"_ Kikyo shrieked, looking at all the dangerous obstacles.

"Hey, I got just as bruised and beat up and scratched as any of you would've been!" Kagome barked. "I'm not afraid to face it!"

Kikyo's fear slowly seeped out. She stood straighter, taller, prouder, smarter. She would get through this to prove that she wouldn't back down from a challenge like this. She stepped gingerly over to where the entrance was and took a deep breath.

_I'll show Kagome who I am! She'll accept me truly as a member of her gang! I feel so proud to have been offered something so superb! Once in a lifetime offer, why not?_

_She looks so regal, like a royal queen disguised as a gang leader…_

_I hope I have the guts…and courage…to come out of this alive and grinning. Ready, steady…Kikyo girl, you can do this shit…GO!  
_

Kikyo darted into the obstacle course without a moment's hesitation, but when she'd come out, she looked like she'd become a pincushion on two legs, with teary brown eyes and long black hair.

"That thing is hell!" she exclaimed, painstakingly taking out every splinter and kunai and shuriken and senbon stuck in her body. She swayed slightly, her eyes closing, as she fainted.

Kagome whistled. "Hmm, she's got guts, but definitely rusty in reflexes and speed. Well, she's got to heal up before she goes for the next round, so back to the house we go," she said quietly to herself, picking up the unconscious Kikyo and carrying her back to the house.

XXXXXXXXXX

"_**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

All the members of _Mikorai,_ when they heard the news, screamed out in shocked at the same time.

Ryoko snapped her mouth shut and protested loudly, "Kagome, are you serious?! I thought you _loathed_ Kikyo with all your being!"

"She has become my friend quite a while back," Kagome answered coolly. "If you have any further questions about her joining, raise then up now."

Bankotsu said, "You told me she was your friend now, but not…not _this. _Not that she'd ever be acceptable to join _Mikorai._"

"Well, then, you worthless bags of trash can get your down-to-low asses out of here, if you refuse to accept the reality that Kikyo is going to join us," she snorted, turning her back on them.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I thought you really hated Kikyo," Ryoko apologized, smiling sheepishly.

Bankotsu ran to her to envelope her in his daily hug. "It's okay, Kikyo can't be that bad if you offered for her to join _Mikorai,"_ he said into her ear. Hearing just the sound of his voice made small shivers rush down her spine.

"It's gonna be hell if you want to train a woman of her caliber," Renkotsu groaned. "But it'll work out, somehow."

Kagome smiled at all her gang. "I'm glad you agree with me. I will tell Kikyo tomorrow to meet us here in the alley. Hands up?" she asked sweetly. Many pairs of hands shot into the air. "Good, I have no room for argument. Dismissed!"

XXXXXXXXXX

The sweet sound of a ringing bell bounced through the many classrooms of Shikon High. Students rose to the tolling voice of lunch and stampeded to the cafeteria. Kagome, however, stuffed all her things in her locker and walked off campus. She met with Bankotsu and Kikyo a little ways away from the school.

"Kikyo, here are the plans for tonight," Kagome whispered. "At 7 in the evening, meet us that the old alley way on Mizu street. We'll tutor you there."

Kikyo nodded. "Thank you. I feel honored," she said, bowing her head.

"You're welcome. Don't be late or we'll have to double your training," Kagome said, clapping her hand down on Kikyo's shoulder. She turned and trudged back to school, leaving Bankotsu to deal with Kikyo.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru approached Kagome as she came back to school grounds. "You know you aren't supposed to leave school campus when it's not finished yet?" he asked in a calm voice.

"I don't care about the rules, Taisho," Kagome replied back in an equally calm tone, although inside she felt like punching his face in. "Leave me alone."

She tried to pass by him to get to her locker, but he blocked her way. "Out of my way, Faggotmaru," she snarled, pushing him backwards. He pushed back, cornering her against the row of lockers.

"What are you doing?" she hissed, trying to slip out from under his arms.

"I won't let you escape. I may hate you, but I cannot understand the feelings that boil deep inside me. I know I hate you, but my heart is telling me that I love you. That I cannot understand. I loathe you, so why do I love you?" he whispered in a harsh tone of voice.

"Love me? That's rubbish, and you know it!" she yelled, raising her foot up and kicking him in the stomach, causing him to fly into the other wall. She fled, wanting to leave him behind.

_I loathe you, so why do I love you?_ Sesshomaru's words echoed in her head again and again, and no matter how hard she tried to forget, they seemed to have been engraved within her mind forever.

_I love Bankotsu! Not that Faggotmaru!_ She thought, blocking out her enemy's words at last. She managed to concentrate on her school work, and not hear those words in her head again.

XXXXXXXXXX

At the end of the day, Kagome walked out of school, heading back home. Sesshomaru secretly tried to follow her, but he didn't know that she let him follow her. _Ha, what a fool…I'll let Jakotsu kill him when we reach the alley…_

Kagome dumped her stuff at home and headed for the familiar alley that Sesshomaru had originally been defeated by her in. "Taisho, it's so nice of you to join us," she said, turning to face him.

"What about it? I came to defeat you, Higurashi, not get intimidated," he said coolly, keeping his gaze straight.

"Huh. You won't be facing me today…Jakotsu! Come here, I want you to kill Taisho once and for all. He's been such a bug lately," she said, calling into the dark alley behind her.

The feminine teen emerged and asked, "Kagome? Oh, yes, you want me to use my precious jyakotsu against this insect, don't you?" He licked his lips.

"Yes, I want you to slice him into mincemeat," Kagome said, walking into the alley.

Jakotsu looked at Sesshomaru. "Well, you are one pretty boy. But too bad, Kagome's orders. I must kill you," he said, drawing his weapon.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. It looked like an ordinary sword that had been slightly enlarged to him. "Is that really a jyakotsu?" he asked skeptically.

Jakotsu narrowed his eyes. "Of course, you dimwit!" he shouted, slashing downwards. Sesshomaru was surprised when a chain of blades attacked him, slicing his shoulders, chest, and right leg.

"Ha. You looked shocked," Jakotsu taunted.

Sesshomaru growled angrily. He hadn't been prepared for this. But he wouldn't die! He would live until he defeated Higurashi!

"I can't die yet!"

He charged at Jakotsu, who sidestepped him and stabbed him in back, going all the way through his stomach. Sesshomaru gasped as he vomited blood. Jakotsu said, "It's a real mess for me to clean up, so I'll just kill you now and leave you to the police." He brought his jyakotsu down…

XXXXXXXXXX

Kikyo once again had to go through the grueling run of the obstacle course. This time, she did not come out looking like a pincushion. "Mm, you've improved…but you need to improve until you can get through without getting any scratches or bruises," Kagome said, observing Kikyo as she staggered wearily to her.

"Who _can_ do that? It's impossible! Not including you, of course, cause you're the flexible one," Kikyo grumbled. She dropped to the ground, trying to catch her breath.

"If you're tired, rest for now. Ryoko, go," Kagome said, pointing to the obstacle course.

Ryoko went through, and came out with singed hair. Otherwise, she was perfectly fine. "That ring of fire thing, burned my hair!" she wailed, trying to take out the burned strands.

Kagome stifled a wave of laughter that threatened to engulf her. "Okay, Renkotsu, your turn," she said.

The said gang member froze. "You expect me to go through that _thing?"_ he exclaimed.

Annoyed, Ryoko and Kikyo both said coldly, "_We_ had to. Stop being such a coward."

Renkotsu gave a long sigh of defeat. He grudgingly trudged to the entrance of the obstacle course and went through. Somewhere in the middle, there was a fantastic yell of pain, and Renkotsu flung himself out of the exit.

There was a kunai buried up to the middle of its blade in his shoulder. Kagome yanked it out, drawing forth a splash of blood. Renkotsu yelped when she did. "Watch what you're pulling, woman!" he said.

"Hmph, don't think you'll get away so easily for talking to your leader like that!" Kagome said, twirling the kunai around her finger. She let it fly towards Renkotsu, burying itself in his other shoulder. He let out a cry.

"I told you…you wouldn't get away easily for talking to me like you did," she said calmly. "Punishment is dealt to those who don't obey."

"That's called disobedience," Ryoko said, glaring contemptuously at Renkotsu.

Renkotsu returned an equally scornful look. He stood, wincing as he did so. Looking at Kagome, he muttered two words, "I apologize."

Kagome smiled. "That's better. All right, Rin, you're next," she said, turning to the teenage girl.

Without hesitation, she swiftly crossed the ground and hopped into action. In five minutes, she emerged from the other side, unscarred. Except that her stomach hurt, because the big log had smashed into her right there.

One by one, the members of _Mikorai_ attempted to go through the obstacle course without getting scratched or bruised. None succeeded. The closest were Bankotsu, Rin, and Sango.

"All right, I think that's enough training today," Kagome announced to the weary gang members. They all struggled up and left, leaving Bankotsu and Kikyo alone with Kagome.

"Kagome, what will I do tomorrow? Is there some other training you want me to get?" Kikyo asked anxiously.

"Oh yes. Ban, will you get her started on the basic forms of offense and defense with a dagger, kunai, or short blade?" Kagome asked her boyfriend. "You two can practice while I go to Shikon High."

Bankotsu smiled. Kikyo smiled. "Yes, I will do that, Kagome," Bankotsu said, nodding. He would definitely get Kikyo whipping through the basic, intermediate, and expert forms of offense, defense, blocking, thrusting, and such.

"Good. Kikyo, make sure you follow Bankotsu's instructions," Kagome said. "Now, off to bed with you. You need sleep and so do we." Kikyo bowed quickly before hurrying off.

Kagome watched her go. "She may have been my enemy in the past, but I have a feeling she'll make a great ally in the future," she remarked.

"Indeed," Bankotsu agreed.

The next morning, Kagome rose bright and early. She dressed in the proper uniform. After a quick bite of breakfast, she kissed the still snoring Bankotsu lightly on the cheek and headed off to school.

_Now that I think about it, when did Kikyo and I become enemies? We first met, and became friends…but what happened?_

Kagome pondered these thoughts, and forgot to watch where she was heading, and so bumped face first into the one person she didn't feel like arguing with at the moment. "Taisho, move out of my way. I'm not in the mood to fight today," she said, looking at him with undaunted, dark eyes.

"No, I will not leave you," he said in a strained tone of voice. He still hurt a lot from where Jakotsu had injured him. He had been forced to flee before he was arrested. Jakotsu had purposely missed. The police came when he hadn't been expecting them

"You begone! Out of my sight! Don't you get the message?! I detest every living cell in your body!_ I fucking hate you!"_ she screamed.

The last words struck Sesshomaru square in the heart and he felt his head hurt. "Such a reaction…to such harsh words…" he winced, collapsing to his knees. _Still…what they say is true…hell hath no fury like a woman scorned._

Kagome's eyes burned with undying hatred. "I detest you! Who the hell do you think you are, ordering me around like I'm some tame kitten who obeys every command?! I am not a kitten, I assure you," she seethed.

"I never said you were," he said in a soft voice. Kagome was surprised. It was a first. Sesshomaru hadn't used his soft voice in years.

"What? Did I hear correctly? You used a soft tone of voice, that's not like you, Taisho," she asked sharply.

Sesshomaru said quietly, looking down as he spoke, "I've told you before…I love you…and I hate you. I can't decide which is best."

"It's better if you hate me. If you love me, I'll break your heart because I already love another," Kagome said angrily. "Besides, I've told you…that I detest you with all my being. Goodbye, Taisho. Shall we meet again in the classroom." She walked around him, not looking back.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru stood up from his seat. The lunch bell had rung loudly, signaling it was time for a midday meal. He followed Kagome out the door, and continued following her like a lost puppy.

"Stop walking with me, Taisho," she said, turning around.

He was at a loss for words. Simply, he had never realized how beautiful she actually was. "Y'know, Taisho, your pink hair doesn't really match with you," Kagome said, observing his still bright pink hair. He flushed in embarrassment.

"Let's change it back to silver, It looked better that way," he said.

Kagome turned to her locker and dug into her backpack, where she found a can of silver hair dye. "What a coincidence," she remarked dryly, taking off the lid and dumping the whole thing on Sesshomaru's head. She made sure it covered up all the pink spots and pushed him in the direction of the bathroom.

Sesshomaru sputtered indignantly, rushing cold water over his scalp and his hair. He dried it, but it was still quite damp. Muttering angrily, he looked in the mirror. He stared in surprised. His hair was now silver. It had been restored to its original beauty. He was glad he had followed her.

"Now that I've restored your precious hair, will you quit following me around?" Kagome asked.

"No," he replied with a small grin of delight. How he enjoyed teasing her.

Kagome glared disdainfully at him. She bit her lip and spat in a bitter voice, "So that's how you repay people for their kindness, huh? Well, I'll get you back for your ignorance, Sesshomaru Taisho." She turned and stalked away, muttering to herself.

Sesshomaru had no idea what she was planning, but he knew it had to be bad.

When he walked into class, Inuyasha yelled, jabbing a finger in his direction, "Sesshomaru?! How'd you get your hair back?!"

"Higurashi was kind enough to give its original form back," he answered calmly.

"Taisho, here," a voice said quietly behind him. He turned…coming face to face with a sad-looking Kagome Higurashi. She was holding out an inkbottle.

He reached for it, leaning back into his chair…

_Sploosh! _Kagome flicked off the cap and turned the bottle upside down, splattering Sesshomaru with coal-black ink. He sputtered in shock, snapping back to his desk and turning it over.

Kagome crowed triumphantly, "Ha! Serves you right!" She threw the empty ink container to the floor, shattering it.

Inuyasha stared wide-eyed at the raging splotched form of his older brother. "I'm going to murder that woman!" he stormed, tossing his desk aside.

Inuyasha stammered, "Uh, hey, S-Sesshomaru, m-maybe it's n-not t-the best i-idea…"

But he was already gone. Inuyasha groaned, slapping his forehead. "I swear, he'll end up looking like he'd come directly from hell."

Then he noticed one thing. Blood. "Oh no."

XXXXXXXXXX

Bankotsu handed Kikyo the short blade, or short sword. He said, "Now watch me, and copy the stances." She nodded vigorously.

Bankotsu turned to her with both hands gripping the hilt, one hand under the hilt, one hand on the end. Kikyo copied his move, but did the wrong hands. She switched them after feeling that it wasn't the right pose.

Bankotsu said, "Now, we will practice swinging our short katanas. Try ten swings first." He raised his arms above his head, as if to swing down at her any moment. Kikyo hesitantly raised her arms above her head. Bankotsu lowered his arms and walked over to her, correcting her stance.

"Your feet need to be flat on the floor and spread apart. Your arms don't point the sword down when you raised it above your head! There, good, you're doing better. Now swing," Bankotsu said, checking to make sure she was in the correct stance.

Kikyo swung quickly, and with force. It was a good swing. The short sword rested by her side after. Bankotsu hurriedly told her to keep both hands gripping the hilt. She did so, and raised her arms again.

She swung nine more times, and her arms were exhausted. Bankotsu now told her, "Now we're going to practice offense with the short sword."

Kikyo nodded slowly, catching her breath. "Yes, after I rest."

"No, we'll do it now. No time for rest if you want to improve quickly. That is what I've learned from Kagome."

Kikyo groaned. "The day goes by too slowly for my liking…"

XXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru winced as he chased her. His knees started to buckle. Sesshomaru put a hand to where Jakotsu had skewered him the day before. When he raised his hand back up, it was covered by scarlet blood. _Crap!_ He thought, rushing to the bathroom.

He was indeed bleeding again. Kagome…had reopened his wounds. _Is this what she meant by I'm going to pay for what I…did? _He wondered, trying to stop the flow of blood. He washed his hands thoroughly, sickened by the smell of blood. His blood.

Someone knocked on the door. "Taisho! Get out here now!" Kagome's voice commanded through the door.

"You…you made me reopen my wounds, you bitch…" he coughed, pressing a pressure point. He stopped bleeding, and he opened the door.

"I opened your wounds again? I didn't expect to," she said calmly. Not even a trace of worry came through. She really did hate him.

He choked. "You what?! Are you telling me you didn't know you would reopen the wounds that stupid Jakotsu person gave me?!" he yelled.

"No, of course not," she said airily. "I guess Jakotsu didn't have time to finish you."

Sesshomaru growled angrily. After all this, he felt like forgiving her! He couldn't control his heart the way he wanted to! He wanted to isolate himself from anything that related to the emotion _love_.

"No, he did not. For that, I'm rather quite _glad._ I'm not that weak," he said.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you're not that weak? I could beat you a thousand times over without even getting a scratch or bruise," she stated.

"No, I am _not_ that weak, Higurashi," he said coldly. His hand shot forth, grabbing her wrist to pull her to him.

Kagome resisted, though. "What the hell do you think you're doing with me?" she hissed, trying to detach his hand from her wrist. "Remove your person from my sight!"

"No," he answered quietly. "I have said before, that I–"

"-love me? Yes, I've heard that from you for the millionth time today," she said, annoyed, rolling her eyes at him.

Sesshomaru brought her face up to his. He stared at her face, mesmerized by the flaming brown eyes that seemed to bore holes into his own eyes. Kagome struggled to make him let go of her. "And I'm going to tell you for the millionth time today, I hate–" she began, but was cut off as he silenced her with a kiss.

Kagome's eyes widened, then narrowed. _Whap! _Her hand made contact with his cheek. He moved away from her, feeling the stinging in his cheek. Kagome wiped her mouth with her hand. "What the _hell _did you think you were doing?!" she screeched.

Sesshomaru smiled at her. Wait, he _smiled_ at _her?!_ What was going on? _I fucking hate this_, she thought, glaring disdainfully at him. "I hate you and your fucking smile!" she said angrily, storming off and leaving him.

He followed her slowly back to the classroom. When he entered, the teacher's voice called out sharply, "Sesshomaru Taisho, why were you violating Miss Higurashi?"

Questioning gazes bombarded him as he stared at the teacher. "Mr. Coryu, sir, that I cannot answer."

"What the hell, Taisho?! You don't know why you love me, then?!" Kagome's voice boomed from the crowd of students. He focused his gaze on her.

"No, I don't. I hate you, and I love you, and I would rather hate you in reality," he said.

"_I _hate you, you know that," she hissed. "Now, move on. I don't love you, and never will. I already love another."

With those words repeated again, his heart seemed to shatter. His shoulders sagged and he walked dejectedly to his seat. All eyes watched him as he slumped down, his arms folded on the desk, his head buried in his arms. _He really loved her? Sesshomaru loves no one, I thought,_ Inuyasha wondered.

At the end of the day, Sesshomaru was not his usual self. Inuyasha knew that somehow, his brother had to move on from someone who he loved, but didn't love him back. _That's just unrequited love._

XXXXXXXXXX

When she came home, Bankotsu and Kikyo were waiting for her. "She has improved a lot," Bankotsu said.

"Good. I don't feel like training today," she said sourly, but with the soft look of love directed towards Bankotsu.

"What happened? Did that stupid Taisho boy upset you again?" he inquired, eyebrows furrowed in confusion and a tinge of worry.

"Yes, he did. He had the guts to kiss me, too," she spat.

Bankotsu looked pissed as hell. "Hell should've frozen over before I let him _near _you!" he raged.

"That's all right, Bankotsu. I'll always have you with me, forever," she said, leaning against his chest. She dismissed Kikyo with a wave of her hand.

Bankotsu nuzzled the back of her neck. He whispered, "Yes…always."

XXXXXXXXXX

_Kagome was in the wild flower field again. Midoriko stood next to her. She had her azure blade tucked into the sash around her waist. "Kagome, I have another mission for you," she said. "This time, you must do it alone."_

"_Why is that? Why can't I bring my boyfriend with me? He gives me the comfort I need," Kagome asked._

"_This mission is difficult, but at the mountain Hakurei, it is filled with mysteries that cannot be understood. I need you to go down to the underground chamber that lies buried 'neath Mt. Hakurei and decode the inscriptions scrawled across the walls. I cannot do it, because Mt. Hakurei will not let me through. It said to let a present time human come and decode its mysteries," Midoriko explained._

"_Only one? Oh…" Kagome sighed. "I guess I'll have to leave Bankotsu a note…"_

_Midoriko smiled sadly. "That would be wise. Now, wake up. It is almost dawn. Please leave without waking anyone up," she said softly._

_Kagome nodded, and closed her eyes…_

Kagome awoke to the first rays of light streaming colorfully through the sky. She quietly packed up anything she thought she'd need, scribbling a note down for Bankotsu:

_Dear Bankotsu,_

_I'm sorry that this is such a short notice of time, but Midoriko has asked me to do this mission alone. Please train Kikyo until she has mastered the swing, the thrust, the offense and the defense. Thank you, my love. And please tell anyone from Shikon High that I have gone away for a while._

_Love, Kagome Higurashi_

Satisfied with the note, she folded it up and placed it on her desk top. She kissed Bankotsu's cheek, then departed. Her exodus was at dawn. Kagome jumped through the well with the pack of needed items. She drifted through time, coming to a stop in the Sengoku Jidai.

She climbed up, breathing in fresh air once more. Midoriko met her at the well. "You've come," she said calmly. "Now, let me guide you to Mt. Hakurei."

XXXXXXXXXX

Bankotsu woke up. He saw that Kagome's bed was empty. He thought she'd gotten up early and made breakfast. He looked at the clock. It was only 7:57 in the morning.

_She might've headed for school already…_he thought, yawning and stretching.

He got up and dressed in his regular casual clothing. He went down to the kitchen to see if Kagome was there. Nope. There was no sign of her, not even a half eaten plate or a warm stove. There was only Aiya Higurashi, Kagome's Jii-chan, and Sota.

He was puzzled. He went back upstairs, musing. He noticed the folded paper left on her desk. He picked it, curious as to what it was. _Maybe it contains her whereabouts…_he thought, unfolding it.

He read it through once, and, not believing what he read, he read it again. _This is a dream…it's got to be a dream…_he thought. _Kagome went on a single mission without me? I would've come!_ He banged his head on to her desk. _It hurts…it's not a dream._

"Bankotsu, is Kagome up there? She'll be late for school!" Aiya called.

"No, Mrs. Higurashi. She's gone away for a while," Bankotsu replied.

She came up. "Gone? My baby girl? Where to?" she questioned. She spotted the folded piece of paper in Bankotsu's hand. "That does that say?"

"We have an ancient woman as a friend. Her name is Midoriko. She had a mission for Kagome, so she left. I don't know when she did. Please don't tell anyone…that Kagome can travel back in time," Bankotsu said.

Aiya nodded vigorously. "I do wish she'd said goodbye before she'd left," she said quietly. "But she'll be back. I know it."

XXXXXXXXXX

Midoriko and Kagome looked up at the great mountain. Kagome was in awe. "That mountain…is it Mt. Hakurei?" she asked, tearing her gaze away.

"Yes. The "white spirit" mountain of the pure…even if I am the most purest…the mountain will not let me pass. Be careful of the rising mist. Do not fall or it will be the end for you," Midoriko said.

"Ha! No mere mountain will see to the death of Kagome Higurashi! Leave it to me, Midoriko. Don't worry, I'll bring back the translations to the inscriptions," Kagome said proudly, jabbing her thumb at herself.

Midoriko nodded. "Go." Her command was like the starting point for Kagome. She walked into the foggy mist, and disappeared without a trace. Midoriko tried to follow, to see if Mt. Hakurei would let her pass now, but she walked into the barrier that surrounded Mt. Hakurei. _I still…can't go in. Good luck, Kagome Higurashi._

Kagome looked around to see the path. The mist seemed to be everywhere at once, but somehow, whenever she took a step forward, it would clear the way for her, as if she was meant to climb Mt. Hakurei.

She trudged up the winding mountain path, looking up to the hidden summit. After what seemed forever in climbing the winding path, she reached the middle. There was a rumbling, grinding noise, and a hole appeared next to her.

She went through the hole, and it closed behind her. The dimly lit torches showed her a tunnel in front of her. "I guess that's where I go," she muttered, walking forward.

She had only walked seven steps when the dirt underneath her feet crumbled. She held in her yell of surprise as she fell through the hole…on to something slimy and wet. She looked up…and found the face of a hideous looking demon.

"Well, well, looks like a little maiden got caught in my trap…" he chuckled in a hoarse voice. "You will be my dinner tonight."

Kagome was horrified. She shouted up at the demon, "No way am I gonna end up as supper for some _thing_ like you!" She swung the invisible Banryuu she carried with her all the time. The demon gave a cry of agony as she extinguished its life. Its body crumbled away.

She heard footsteps. She turned to look at who it was…

XXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru frowned when he didn't see Kagome in school. She didn't show up. At the end of the day, he went over to her house to find out what was going on. Bankotsu answered the door. "You…what's your face…oh yes, you're Sesshoamru Taisho. Kagome has gone away for a while, so don't bother. She'll come back when she feels like it."

Sesshomaru needed a better explanation than that. "Where is she?" he insisted.

"I told you…she's gone…" Bankotsu said, annoyed.

He was about to slam the door in Sesshomaru's face when Sesshomaru snarled, "Where…is…she?"

"Why do you want to know?" Bankotsu asked.

"She wasn't at school today, so that's my answer," he replied calmly.

"I see," Bankotsu said, looking thoughtful. "Well, she's not here, so you can leave this place."

_Wham!_ Bankotsu had slammed the door in his face. He stumbled back, rubbing his forehead in anger. "Hell hath no fury like a boyfriend scorned…" he mumbled to himself.

XXXXXXXXX

It was Inutaisho, the Lord of the West in the Sengoku Jidai realm of demon creatures. Kagome asked, "You…who are you? You looked like Taisho boy…"

The lord said, "You're a human, are you not? You dress quite very strangely. And my name is Inutaisho, Lord of the West! Humans are inferior creatures."

Kagome's temper flared, "Of an inferior species, am I? What about Sesshomaru, huh? He's human, too!"

Inutaisho looked puzzled for some reason. "Who's Sesshomaru? I don't know anyone named Sesshomaru."

"You…oh, yeah, you haven't mated with her yet," she mumbled. "Sesshomaru is your future son."

"Future son, eh? I think not. I despise women, demon or human," Inutaisho snorted. Kagome smiled lightly.

"Well, your future mates and future sons…will be there for you. You'll see that in time…I have told the truth," Kagome said quietly. "Now, please, I'm off alone." She walked past the lord and disappeared into the darker tunnels where there was barely any light. Inutaisho looked at the dark tunnel he just came out of. _Hmph, stupid human girl._

Kagome continued until at last she came to twin staircases, except one led down while one lead up. She took the path downwards.

She saw a glow up ahead. It was blinding white and baby blue light emanating from the room. She stepped inside…and a voice spoke.

"**Young human…have you come at the priestess's request?"**

"Yes, she asked me to translate the inscriptions for her," Kagome answered boldly.

"**That meddling witch. These inscriptions are an ancient secret. If they are known by the world, it will be doomed."**

"What? What do you mean by that?" Kagome asked.

"**These inscriptions tell of the four gods of the winds and seasons. Byakko of the West, Suzaku of the South, Seiryu of the East, and Genbu of the North."**

"What?!" Kagome was shocked. "That's what these ancient inscriptions tell?!"

"**Yes. They must never be revealed. The priestess awaits your answer. Please take this fake answer to her."**

A scroll dropped at Kagome's feet. She picked it up read the outline: _Tragic Future Prophet._

"**Young human, please give me your name, so I may remember it if you should ever happen to come back."**

"My name is Kagome Higurashi. And are you the spirit of Mt. Hakurei?" Kagome asked.

"**Yes. Please call me Shiori. I am the "white spirit" mountain."**

"You sound as thought you are a female, not a man," Kagome said slowly.

"**That is because I am. I am no man, as you say, I am a female, a pure female of the "white spirit" mountain."**

"Thank you, Shiori," Kagome said, bowing to the wall. "If I may not take the secret of the four gods out, may I just read the inscriptions and keep them for myself? If I die, the secret dies with me."

The voice seemed to hesitate for a moment. **"You must promise…to never tell this to anyone. I will know if you do. I can feel it if you do."**

"I promise, I shan't tell anyone," Kagome agreed.

She walked to the inscriptions after Shiori said it was okay. She read it thoroughly, her eyes widening and narrowing:

_Genbu of the North_

_The great turtle god who controls_

_The greatest areas of the North._

_The priestess who commands_

_Genbu is a young maiden by the_

_Name of Suzumi_

_Suzaku of the South_

_The great phoenix god who controls_

_The lush, healthful lands of the South._

_The priestess who commands Suzaku_

_Is a young maiden by the name of Miaka_

_Byakko of the West_

_The great tiger god who controls_

_The peaceful, sunny domains of _

_The West. The priestess who_

_commands Byakko goes by the _

_name Chizuke_

_Seiryu of the East_

_The great dragon god who controls_

_The dark, misty territories of the_

_East. The priestess who commands_

_Seiryu goes by the name Yui_

(Miaka and Yui are names that I took from _Fushigi Yugi_, but it is not a crossover. The other names I made up)

Kagome stored it all inside her head. "I will not tell anyone about this," she promised again. "Thank you for your time, Shiori. Now I must take my leave."

Kagome departed. Midoriko was waiting anxiously for her. "Have you got the translations to the inscriptions Kagome?" she asked.

Kagome handed Midoriko the scroll. She took it and read it. "This is a prophecy…the inscriptions tell of the future, I see. I will battle many demons, but will be defeated. I and the demon will die, leaving a crystallized soul that will be call the Shikon no Tama. A future priestess named Kikyo will purify it, but she'll die. And here it says that a girl named Kagome Higurashi, known as Kikyo's reincarnation, will come through the well and help a half demon named Inuasha, who was Kikyo's lover, gather the Shikno shards. There's more, but that's for later," Midoriko said.

Kagome nodded. She went back through the well. It had already been a week in her era. She had come home.

Sota saw her first. "Sis!" he yelled, running to her.

The rest of the family rushed out upon hearing Sota's cry of joy. Kagome…was back.

XXXXXXXXXX

**(I was thinking to end the chapter here, but nah, I decided to go on).**

Kagome was bombarded with questions. "What happened?" "Did you fight any demons?" "You weren't hurt, were you?" "No demon managed to rape you, I can see."

Kagome said, "No, I did not get raped by a filthy, stinking demon. No, I did not get hurt. Yes, I did fight a demon or two, and Midoriko just wanted me to translate some ancient inscriptions because she couldn't enter the "white spirit mountain, Mt. Hakurei."

Jii-chan gasped. "Mt. Hakurei, you say? I've heard tell about the legends of an extraordinary mountain that emits a powerful pure aura. Is that the right mountain, Kagome?" he asked in his old voice.

She nodded. "You are correct, Jii-chan."

"What happened at Mt. Hakurei?" Bankotsu asked.

"Well, I walked nonstop for a long time, then I went in through a hole in the mountain. I walked through a tunnel that led to a small circular room. There, I met Inutaisho, the Western demon lord who was the demon Sesshomaru's dad, but not yet," Kagome explained.

"Wait, you mean you met Taisho's dad there?! I didn't think he'd even be alive back then!" her boyfriend exclaimed.

"No, dummy, not _Taisho._ The demon Sesshomaru, who becomes the Western lord after his father dies, is the son of the guy I'm talking about here!"

"Oh, I see," Bankotsu said, nodding his head.

Suddenly a voice floated across the yard. "Higurashi!" Kagome had no intention of seeing or speaking with him at the moment so she took Bankotsu's wrist and dragged him to the mini shrine.

She jumped in, and the blue light swallowed both of them up. Everybody ran to the mini shrine, including the one who had spoken, Sesshomaru Taisho himself.

"What the-? Where'd they go?" Sota inquired with a puzzled face.

Sesshomaru's eyes were narrowed. _What is that wench planning? Why did she jump down this ancient thing and where did she disappear to?_ This was yet another mystery that you're going to have to find out in the next chapter…hahaha, only I know what happens!

XXXXXXXX

**Whew, I'm exhausted! (not) You ungrateful half-wits better R&R or else this author's not gonna update for a long time! Those I don't hate for reviewing my story are listed in the last chapter. Those people are not half wits. The rest of you…watch out! This chapter was made especially long for you, and it's 16 pages long, so I hope you sit back and enjoy! And plz R&R before I explode! It's not cool and still…I HATE YOU. Cut me some slack and be nice for once! This is the result for a chapter after not updating for at least 2 weeks, and so maybe I didn't stop updating for nearly long enough for 2 months but still! Help me by reviewing! Your reviews inspire me to write more!**

**MF15**


	28. Chapter 28: Epilogue

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Epilogue**

Kagome and Bankotsu, however, were very unfortunate. When they came back to the past when they weren't supposed to, the well sealed itself up. They wouldn't be able to get back through!

Bankotsu asked, "Kagome? What's going on?" Then he saw her devastated look.

"No! I shouldn't have done that!" she yelled at herself. "Now the well's sealed and we can't go back…we'll die in this era."

"Not if I can help it!" Bankotsu growled, ramming the wall with his elbow. Nothing happened, the well was just the same.

A shadow passed overhead. They looked up, only to stare straight into the face of Inutaisho. "Oh, it's you again," he said, disappearing from sight.

Footsteps came running and Kagome and Bankotsu were greeted by a panicked face. "Why are you two here? You're not supposed to be here!" Midoriko said.

"That's why I'm angry at myself for being so stupid!" Kagome groaned, slapping her forehead with her hand.

Midoriko sighed. "Oh, Kagome…" she helped them get out of the well. "Now that you're stuck in this era until the well opens again, what will you do?" she asked.

"I guess we'll have to stay with you," Kagome replied. "Although I'd rather prefer the present era…"

"While you're here, I guess it would only be sensible to train you in exterminating demons," Midoriko said.

"I'm not a demon exterminator," Bankotsu huffed.

"Well, you are now," Kagome said.

"Kagome, Bankotsu, come with me," Midoriko commanded, walking through the thick forest. They followed.

The trio came to a peaceful bustling village. Midoriko greeted an old woman whom she called, "Mother."

"Midoriko, be a dear and help them find a place in this village until they go back to where they came from," the old woman said in a pleasant voice.

Midoriko led them both to an empty hut. "Here, stay in this hut until we can unseal the well," Midoriko said, smiling. Kagome looked around inside. It was quite spacious, and that's how Kagome liked it to be. Nice, tidy, and spacious.

"Thank you, Midoriko," she said to the priestess.

Midoriko left the two lovers alone in the hut. Kagome looked at Bankotsu. "So now what are we supposed to do?" she whispered softly.

Bankotsu just glared at the ground. "I have no idea."

Kagome leaned against his shoulder, sniffling somewhat. "I don't want to stay here forever…I miss playing pranks on Taisho…and what about my gang?" she cried.

Bankotsu nuzzled her. "We'll find a way…"

XXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru looked hard at Kagome's mother. "Mrs. Higurashi, what happened to Kagome? Why did she jump down this well and disappear?" he asked.

"I don't know," Aiya admitted. "Kagome wasn't supposed to go down, so now they're stuck…"

"Where…did they go?" he said angrily.

Aiya shook her head. "Now that the well has been sealed, Kagome and Bankotsu are stuck in the past of this country…" she said.

"The Sengoku Jidai?!" Sesshomaru was shocked. If his enemy and person he loved was stuck in the past, he wouldn't see her ever again…would he? He wouldn't feel her touch, hear her voice, or fight her ever…never again.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

XXXXXXXXXX

A week later…

The gang had drifted apart. With Kagome and Bankotsu's mysterious disappearance, they had no reason to stay as a gang any longer. They split apart, and would stay like that until their leader and her boyfriend came back…

XXXXXXXXXX

A year later…

Midoriko died fighting against the great demon and Kagome became the new priestess of the village.

In the present, all memory of Kagome Higurashi and Bankotsu Shitai had been erased. There were few in Tokyo who even remembered the very existence of the two.

Those people were Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Sango, Ryoko, the other gang members, Aiya, Sota, Jii-chan, and the Taisho brothers' parents.

XXXXXXXXXX

Two years later…

Kikyo died fighting for the Shikon no Tama and Kagome and Bankotsu are now both 21. The half demon Inuyasha had been sealed to a tree.

This time, nobody ever remembered that Kagome Higurashi and Bankotsu had ever existed in their world. Only a faint memory remained. All those who awaited the return of the two had given up. There was no hope that they were ever going to come back.

XXXXXXXXXX

Finally, eight years after disappearing into the well, when Kagome and Bankotsu were both 26, the well reopened. They went back into present time.

The first person to see them was 19-year-old Sota. He asked. "K…Kagome?" She nodded. She was still dressed in the ancient priestess outfit, but now, she no longer was the playful type. She was a serious, pure being.

"Hello, Sota. Miss me?" she asked, smiling.

"SIS!" he shouted happily. "You're back!"

Word spread rapidly through the city that one Kagome Higurahsi and one Bankotsu Shitai were back.

Immediately a whole crowd of people came hurrying to the Higurashi home. Kagome learned that Jii-chan died three years back. Sesshomaru saw her and yelled, "Where did you go that you didn't come back for 8 years?!" He was 28 now.

"Wench!" Inuyasha shouted, grinning playfully.

"Ah, hi, Inuyasha," Kagome said.

"KAGOME!" The former gang-leader-turned-priestess was glomped by a tearful Sango. Ii was a happy evening ad the city of Tokyo celebrated with the return of two mysterious people who'd gone missing. They were back.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Hey, people. This is the end. No more on this story. There will not be a sequel. I know I skipped the time for this chapter, and it was short and fast, but I couldn't think of anything else. My brain ran out of ideas. Now I'm done. Ja ne! Thanks to all my reviewers! I love all of you who review! I don't hate you anymore!**

**MF15**


End file.
